Permission
by FlowerGirl0817
Summary: AU. Rory Gilmore-Hayden starts her college career at Yale University without any idea of what her life will hold: friendship, love, secret societies, crime, and a search for herself. [Rory/Logan, dark topics eventually]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Yale New Haven Hospital Emergency Room – Rory's Sophomore Year at Yale – October 2004**

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden felt a sterile breeze blow over her as she walked into the emergency room of the Yale New Haven Hospital. A white sign with a red arrow pointed straight for check-in. She headed in that direction, no thoughts running through her mind. Rory blinked to adjust to the florescent lighting. The ER seemed calm with a few individuals sitting in pale pink plastic chairs filling out paperwork or drinking coffee as they waited.

An older graying woman in navy blue scrubs looked up from her computer to assess the young woman nervously swaying in front of her desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I…" the brunette chewed her lip and glanced around the room. "I need to see a doctor."

The nurse wanted to ask more questions, but the terrified look in the girl's eyes made her stop. She grabbed a clipboard and pen and handed it over to Rory. "Here's some intake paperwork. Fill it out for me and I'll get you back with a doctor as soon as I can."

Rory attempted to take the clipboard from the nurse, but her hands were shaking to the point she couldn't latch on and the clipboard clattered back onto the desk. She felt a tightening in her chest as she closed her eyes. She re-opened them to look at the older woman, who was now making her way around the desk to stand beside Rory.

"Sweetie, let's get you back to an exam room and we'll get someone to help you. Sound good?" The nurse noted the young woman's beautiful ice blue ballgown stained with dirt and blood and sporting a few small rips at the base.

Rory could only nod in response, but when the woman put a hand on her back, she jumped and pulled away.

"I'm sorry," The nurse, who Rory could now see was named Leah from her name tag, pulled her hand away. "We're just going to go to the hallway to the right and go into Exam Room C."

Leah quickly spoke to the other nurse manning the desk and then began to walk ahead down the grey hallway with pink railings. Rory re-adjusted her small evening purse on her shoulder and slowly followed.

Exam Room C was about the size of Rory's dorm room with a tan exam table in the center of the room. Leah flipped a card on the door as she motioned Rory inside. Rory sat down on the table, clutching in her bag in her lap.

"Can I ask you what you what your name is?" Leah hoped she could build rapport with the scared young woman in front of her.

"Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, but you can call me Rory."

"Rory," Leah smiled softly. "What a great name. My daughter's name is Alexis, but we call her Lexi. She's probably a bit older than you, she actually just graduated from Yale in the Spring."

Rory looked into the green eyes of the nurse Leah and saw a mother's concern. She couldn't imagine what her mother would say when she found out. If she found…

"I go to Yale. I'm only a sophomore though."

Leah pulled out the intake clipboard, grabbed a nearby chair and sat directly across from Rory. "Sophomore year of college. That can be a rough time…" Leah trailed off as she looked at Rory closely and began to see the bruising beginning to form on her arms, neck and face. Rory's lip had a split and dried blood on it. There was also a laceration near her hairline with dried blood.

"Rory, I want you to know this is a safe space. No one is going to hurt you or do anything you aren't ready for. What is said in this room is confidential, so other than the medical staff on your case, no one will be told anything you don't want." Leah took a breath and watched Rory stare at her with tears welling up in her bright blue eyes.

"Can you tell me why you came in today?"

Rory's tears started to fall down her cheeks as she told her story…


	2. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Hello everyone! I'm excited to share this new story with you all. I've been working on the outline and I actually have the entire story plotted out. I have six chapters written, so I wanted to go ahead and begin to post. I'll try to stay a few chapters ahead so I can regularly post updates. I'm in need of a Beta reader, so if anyone is interested, please send me a PM. I would love for everyone to review and let me know their thoughts! _

**Chapter 1**

**Yale University - Freshman Move-In Day - September 2003**

Clad in a bright orange t-shirt and jeans, Rory dropped the last box from the back of Luke's truck onto the floor of her new dorm room.

She exhaled loudly, "Why did you let me bring so much stuff? I have enough shampoo to start my own slip-n-slide business."

"See...that was my diabolical plan. You create one slip-n-slide which creates demand for more slides which creates demand for even more water-based activities which allows me to finally live out my dream of winning a wet t-shirt contest." Lorelai grinned wickedly as her daughter chunked a furry throw pillow at her head.

"Thank goodness you didn't come to Yale on some sporty scholarship." Lorelai ducked as another pillow came flying at her but ended up flopping onto the nearby small wooden desk and turning over the white desk lamp.

"Point proven." Lorelai sat in the chair of Rory's Yale-issued desk and put the attacked lamp back in place. "Alright daughter-of-mine, what is next on the agenda? Do we have time to sneak into the kitchen and steal boxes of coffee in order to get something to compensate for the obscenely large tuition bill which will arrive any day now?"

Rory rolled her eyes and looked down at the freshman orientation packet in her lap. "It's only 12:14 now, so we have another 46 minutes for lunch. Dad's supposed to be here around 4 and we're doing dinner at his favorite pub from undergrad. Are you staying around for that?"

"I'll let your dad give you the alumni welcome solo, kid. My ex-husband, while a wonderful man, can be a bit long winded in his Yale 'back in the day' stories."

"Mom…"

Lorelai and Christopher had a difficult relationship, although better than in years past. The two had given into the demands of their parents and society and gotten married after they realized Rory was on the way. The marriage lasted approximately two years into Rory's life before the couple decided Rory would be better off having two parents who loved her in separate households than raise her in a constant battleground.

"Dad would want to see you too you know. "Although Rory never remembered her parents together as a couple, she still held out hope that they might find their way back to each other. Rory smiled at her mom, "He's single now. His divorce from Sherri finalized a few months ago."

Lorelai stiffened at the name of Christopher's second wife. Her disdain for Sherri was hard to conceal, especially after she called her teenage daughter to come stay by her bedside as she was in labor with Rory's half-sister Georgia. "Well that's good to hear. I never liked that woman."

Rory sighed but moved on, "I wish Grandmère was coming with him, but she's not back from Paris yet."

Lorelai smiled widely at the mention of her former mother-in-law, "I bet Francine will have a field day when she sees how small your dorm is. You know, she might be able to get you a private room if she's feeling like it."

"You're talking about the wrong grandmother. Grandmère will be happy it's a co-ed dorm; Grandma will tell Grandpa to call the Dean of Admissions to get me a renovated room ASAP. Keep your mother away from Yale!" Rory jokingly pointed her finger as her mother flipped through the parent's packet.

"Puh...lease! Like I can make Emily Gilmore do anything. Have you met my mother?"

Rory was about to respond when a rather large bang followed by "Bugger me!" in a thick Australian accent penetrated the room.

Rory smiled widely at her mother before yelling, "FINN!" and taking off to find the source of the noise.

Lorelai and Rory walked into the common area of the dorm to find a rather comical sight. The dark-haired boy had managed to trip over Paris' glue gun cord and fall face first into the coffee table. The two women couldn't help but laugh as Finn untangled himself and stood up.

"Love! Love's voluptuous creator!" Finn mercilessly flirted with Lorelai whenever he had the chance, practically since the day he met her years ago.

"Hi Finn." Lorelai smiled as Rory ran over to hug her friend. The three sat down on the new soft yellow couch, courtesy of Emily and Richard.

"You have some serious explaining to do mister! We talked last week, and you weren't anywhere near the US. Why didn't you tell me you were coming to school this year? What happened to Fiji?" Rory looked pointedly, assessing his rather tan appearance under the white polo and navy shorts he was wearing.

"Well…" he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "We may have sunk the boat back in June."

The Gilmore Girls sat silent for a moment taking in the information.

Rory finding her voice, "Seriously...how?"

"Well, my mates Logan and Collin decided we should try to steer the boat ourselves after a few fifths of scotch. We ran into a lighthouse and sank the boat." Finn shrugged and continued, "When Mr. Morgan discovered what we had done, he immediately sent the plane back for me. He told me I'd damn well better get my ass to Yale or he was draining my trust fund before I had full access." After his confession, Finn looked a little deflated compared to his normal boastful appearance.

Rory moved to sit beside him and put an arm around him. She wanted to chastise him for not keeping her informed but knew his father was something tough to handle, "Oh Finn…"

He shook his head, rubbed his hands against his thighs, and plastered on an easy smile "Anyways Love, I came to see my best wing woman and let her know I'm throwing a memorial service for Geri tonight in my new flat near Old Campus. Come, drink, be merry!"

"You're throwing a memorial service for your yacht?" Lorelai mused lightly. Finn had come into their lives a few years back and the girls were never without a crazy Finn story to tell since.

"Finn, I don't know. I just moved in and I need to unpack and figure out which classes I'm going to audit next week."

"You've come to my parties before! Just think of all the good times we had with Geri." He pouted and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but those parties were beginner level with all your friends I knew from Andover! I haven't been to one of your college expert-level parties. What if I make a fool of myself or get drunk and run around naked?" Rory worried aloud. While Finn had done wonders for pulling her out of her bookworm shell, she was still not a social butterfly. Finn sat up to look Rory square in the face.

"This is me, Love. I'd never let you take away my signature move! Running around naked is a Finnegan Morgan special!" He winked and pulled her into his lap. "I promise you'll come, get to know some of my new college friends, help me win over this red head I'm dying to…" He glanced at Lorelai, who was smirking at him, "get to know better."

"Do I get to meet your fellow members of Gilligan's Island?"

"Yes, Collin and Logan will both be in attendance. You've met them before though?" He looked up at her quizzically.

Rory laughed out loud, "I have not! Every time you said you'd take me to meet them, you suddenly had the desire for a Gilmore Girls' movie marathon and we never left Stars Hollow! Or they were supposed to show up to a party but then their flight got delayed or we didn't go or..."

Finn interrupted and deadpanned at Rory, "Have we met before?" The phrase from their past that would immediately rile Rory up was all he needed to say to get her off rant.

"Ugh!" Rory tried to get off Finn's lap, but he grabbed her and pinned her down on the couch and began to tickle her mercilessly. "I'm sure I've never met someone as ticklish as you. I'd remember that for sure."

"Mom! Save me!"

Lorelai watched the tickle fest in amusement. Finn, while a strange character, had been a great addition to Rory's friend group. Lorelai had been a bit dubious at first, but over time, Finn has managed to weasel his way into Lorelai's good graces.

"Finn...come on...stop it!" Rory breathlessly tried to wiggle away but Finn just kept attacking her sides.

"Say you'll come, and I'll stop!"

"Okay! I'll come! I'll come!" Rory rolled onto the floor as Finn proudly stood up to beam down at Rory.

"Fantastic! Wear something black and I'll come pick you up around 9pm." Finn bent down to kiss Rory's cheek. "Lorelai, lovely to see you as ever. Call me when you're ready to go down under." He winked and bolted for the door as Rory jumped up to run after him.

"Finn, I'm going to kill you if you don't stop trying to become my stepdad!"


	3. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Thank you so much to everyone for all the favorites/follows and a special shout out to JamieCorrs for the sole review! I would love to hear from more of you guys via reviews on things you like/don't like/any questions/holes I need to fill as we progress. The hope will be to update at least once a week (twice if possible), with this story being around 25 chapters. We will get to the prologue about halfway through the story. I've got you a nice long update that will hopefully last you until next week. Happy New Year everyone!_

**Chapter 2**

Fourteen changes and a thirty-three-minute phone call later, Rory had finally settled on her outfit for Finn's party. After calling her mom in a panic about her first college party, Lorelai had dutifully stayed on the phone as she picked and then discarded each outfit. Lorelai finally convinced her to go back to the first outfit she had begged her to try on.

"It's too short. The people there are going to get the wrong impression!"

"Hun, it's a college party. Keyword on party. The lights will be low, the booze will be flowing, and you'll be fine. The dress comes to your knees practically and leaves PLENTY to the imagination. When you get there, I guarantee you'll feel like a grandma compared to some of the other girls." Lorelai could remember her first college party, but she was still in high school when she attended. She didn't even know she could pull off a forty-five second keg stand until that night. Lorelai chuckled to herself thinking '_Rory has no idea what's coming_'.

"Thanks Mom. I do like this dress…" Rory glanced into the mirror. "I just feel weird, I guess. Also, I was watching this documentary on Dateline about the dangers of alcohol on the developing mind and the effects of…"

Lorelai interrupted her, "Wow, Dateline huh? Because that's where all the cool girls get their fashion tips huh?"

"I am not some stupid Vogue wannabe who is worried about the color of the bottoms of my shoes. I am a smart, well-read woman who is starting her Ivy League education at Yale University! Yalies talk about Dateline!" Rory huffed.

"Of course, they do. Of course, you do, because you are my beautiful, complex, smart, sophisticated daughter…. but this is Finn's party. Finn's...party. Do we really think he's going to invite all the smarty pants girls who would see right through his attempts to woo them?"

Rory sat down, balanced the phone between her chin and ear, and then started putting on her makeup. "You're right. I'm just nervous. Look, I need to finish getting ready but thanks a bunch Mom. I mean that for everything."

Lorelai smiled into the phone, "You're very welcome. I miss you already. Go have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Rory laughed, "Whatever. I'm not trying to get kicked out of school on my first night! Bye Mom!"

Rory finished getting ready and stood up. She glanced in the mirror as she put the finishing touches on her makeup, looked over her ensemble and smiled. The dress her mom made her wear was a solid black, form fitting V-neck with scalloped edges. She paired it with her favorite silver hoop earrings and silver strappy heels. She had just finished putting her lip gloss and phone in a silver clutch purse when she heard a knock at the door.

Rory walked into the common room to find Paris seated at her craft table gluing macaroni to a cup and yelling at the senator giving an interview on CNN. She shook her head as she opened the door.

Decked out in a top hat and all black tuxedo, Finn leaned on his walking stick and smiled widely at Rory, "My god Hayden, you look exquisite. I don't know if I should let you leave your room in this outfit."

Rory closed the door behind her, "There's no way you're leaving me here with Paris, her glue gun, and politics."

"DO YOU NOT HAVE ANYTHING GOING ON IN YOUR SKULL, YOU IDIOT?" Paris' muffled screaming could be heard as Finn's eyes grew.

"Well Love, at least if I take you with me, I can protect you from all the crazies." The pair laughed and fell into an easy step as they walked towards Finn's apartment.

The ten-minute walk to Finn's apartment went by quickly as the pair chatted about their summers.

The lobby to the apartment was bright and the doorman was an older graying gentleman who smiled at the pair as they walked by. Coming as no surprise, Finn had managed to get the two-story penthouse with an open floor plan and rooftop garden.

Finn threw an arm around Rory's shoulder as the elevators opened and music flooded their ears.

"Welcome to Casa Finn, Love!"

Attendees, both guys and girls, were decked out in black outfits and the bartender was passing out the signature drink, "Castaway". A group of guys were bent over the pool table trying to line up the best shot, the poker table was full of happy gamblers, and people were milling around the buffet table of snacks. The apartment had probably fifty or sixty people from crammed in from wall-to-wall. How Finn even knew this many people was beyond Rory, but he was still the expert at throwing a party.

The host grabbed her by her hand and expertly navigated through the throngs of people to land at the bar. "Two shots of tequila and something sweet for the lady here."

"Finn...a shot? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rory looked up to see him smirk in response.

"Love, tonight is the beginning of your college party career. We must start off with our friend Jose and work to meet all the jolly ole men of yesteryear."

The bartender set two shot glasses filled to the brim and a faint pink martini glass in front of Rory. Rory apprehensively took the shot glass and Finn tapped his with hers, yelling to the crowd "TO GERI!"

They all yelled back, "TO GERI!" and took a sip of whatever beverage they had at the moment.

Rory winced as the alcohol burned her throat on the way down. She suddenly felt very warm, but her nerves were already starting to calm as she surveyed the room. The lights were low, the dance floor was full of people and Rory realized a small DJ booth was setup directly across from the bartenders stand.

"Well well well, if it isn't the finest sailor Fiji has ever seen..." A dark-haired thin man walked up and shook hands with Finn. "Who is this lovely specimen, Finnegan? Sweetheart, I promise I'm much smarter and richer than he ever will be." The man scanned Rory up and down and smirked.

"Colin McCrae, this is Rory Gilmore-Hayden, better known in my stories as Love." Recognition dawned on Colin's face and he stuck out his hand to Rory.

"Colin McCrae pleased to meet you Rory. I actually thought you were a figment of Finn's imagination, so thanks for helping me lose that bet." Rory shook Colin's hand looking perplexed.

"Nice to meet you as well. Why would you think I was a figment of his imagination?"

Colin laughed deeply, "Logan, Finn and I have been friends for years and he's mentioned you multiple times. He's told us all these stories involving you, but we've never met you, seen you out at parties, or generally been able to confirm your existence. He wouldn't even tell us your name. I was convinced the alcohol had finally gotten to him and he brought back his imaginary friend from grade school. I mean, what straight female will play the role of wing woman instead of getting a date herself? Or better yet, what gorgeous straight female would willingly choose to hang out with Finn without being completely sloshed?"

"Well, believe it or not, guys and girls can be just friends and enjoy each other's company without any alcohol being involved." Rory smiled a close-lipped smile and took a sip of her drink. "I'm also the best wing woman in the business, so don't forget it."

"Sounds like you owe me $1,000 bucks Collin." Finn and Rory turned around to face the newcomer. A blonde man with twinkling light brown eyes had walked up and was taking in the three as he motioned to the bartender to pour him another drink.

"Huntzberger, when did you get here?" Colin sighed as he prepared to drown his losses in more alcohol.

Logan smiled, "Just in time to hear that Finn was not making up his female best friend, which means you owe me $1,000 bucks!" The bartender handed Logan a full glass.

"Glad to see you two morons still know how to bet." Finn leaned over and mock whispered to Rory, "I kept beating them against all odds, so they refuse to bet against me anymore. I guess they had to start betting about me. Exotic luck and all." Rory laughed and took another sip of her drink.

Logan and Finn laughed and shook hands. Logan had been eyeing Rory with interest as Finn spoke and she felt a blush rise in her cheeks when she realized he was staring at her.

"Love, this is Logan Huntzberger. Logan, meet Rory Gilmore-Hayden." Logan put out his hand to shake hers, but when she placed her hand in his, he put it up to his lips.

"Rory, the pleasure is all mine. You've been very lucky for me tonight, so I owe you one." He winked at her and she found herself blushing again and downing her drink, '_Wow, this feels like déjà vu. Finn circa Andover Junior Year anyone?' _

Rory grinned to herself as she remembered the first time she met Finn…

(Flashback)

_**FRANCINE & STRAUB'S HOUSE - RORY'S HIGH SCHOOL SOPHOMORE YEAR  
"**__Grandmère …" Rory whined. She was currently standing on a strange platform in her tank top and shorts as the thin red-haired woman wrapped a measuring tape around her waist. "I told you Dean would be willing to escort me! We've come to an agreement." _

"_My dear…" Francine pushed her glasses to the end of her nose as she made some notes on the small pad. "I've told you this before. I'm convinced you need someone completely platonic while equally attractive to escort you. I want you to think back only with happy thoughts of your Debutante ball experience. It's completely outdated, sexist and nothing but show...however ..." Francine put on her best scheming smile and looked up at Rory, " You get an excuse to play dress up and see all the cute eligible boys in one spot!" _

_Rory laughed. "Grandmère, you are crazy! You know I have a boyfriend!" Francine Hayden was unlike any woman Rory had ever met or would probably ever meet. In public, she could be the most refined society darling; however, at home, she was open, honest and a bit on the wild side. For as long as Rory could remember, other than her mother, her Grandmère was the person who she could have the most fun with and who was constantly pushing her out of her comfort zone. _

"_Most high school romances don't last forever, Rory. Don't you want to be prepared?" Her grandmother winked as she began to walk into the kitchen of her home. Rory trailed along behind her and took a seat on a barstool of the island. _

_Francine started working to brew a pot of coffee as the pair fell into a comfortable silence. Francine sat down beside her eldest granddaughter, "Rory, unlike your grandfather, I have no desire to tell you who you should or shouldn't be with. You know I'm a fan of Dean's...he's a nice boy! I will tell you to enjoy your youth and date as many interesting men as you can before deciding to marry. Our circle is small and your grandfather as well as Emily and Richard will push you to marry from within that group. It will be your choice though." Francine got up as the coffee pot sputtered signaling it was finished. She poured herself and Rory both a cup and sat back down. "I love you so much dear." _

"_I love you too Grandmère. Thanks for being the best friend and grandmother a girl could ask for..." Rory hugged her grandmother tightly. "Now tell me about this escort you have in mind."_

"_Well…" The eldest Hayden looked down at her watch "I can assure you he's as interesting as I could find. I actually -"_

_The sound of the doorbell interrupted Francine. _

"_Are you expecting company?" Rory glanced over as her grandmother feigned innocence. _

"_I don't know who that could be." She quickly put her coffee cup into the sink and practically floated towards the main hall. _

_Granddaughter eyed grandmother suspiciously but couldn't help but follow behind. _

_As the two Hayden women entered the hall, an older brunette in a navy-blue suit accented with pearls was walking in with a rather handsome young man in a lime green polo and khaki slacks. _

"_Daphne! How wonderful of you to stop by!" Francine practically glowed as she hugged her guest. _

"_Francine! Thank you for your hospitality! I was just too excited to receive your call." The older woman spoke with a tinge of an accent and suddenly glanced over at Rory, "My goodness! Is this Rory?" _

_Francine turned to look at her granddaughter who was eyeing her with a knowing cock of the eyebrow, "Why yes! Rory, let me introduce you to Daphne Morgan and her son Finnegan."_

_Rory stared wide-eyed as she realized what was happening, but quickly masked her surprise, "It's nice to meet you both!" _

_Rory was many things, but rude was not on that list. The young man in question observed her with curiosity. After a few moments, the blue-eyed stranger stepped up, took her hand, and placed it on his lips, "Pleasure is all mine, Love. All my friends call me Finn." Rory was about to retort back when Francine spoke up, "Let's all go have some coffee in the parlor."_

_Jennifer, the Hayden's live-in maid for the past fifteen years, was standing nearby and jumped into action to escort the two visitors to the sitting parlor. Rory and her grandmother didn't walk quite as fast and found themselves alone in the hall. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" Rory whispered as they walked towards the parlor._

"_Helping you!" Francine whispered back. The two women joined their guests in the sitting parlor with its Victorian style couches in shades of pastel. Rory couldn't remember if the parlor had ever been decorated any other way. _

_Francine spoke as they all took a seat, "Daphne and I were at lunch at the club the other day and she mentioned Finnegan had transferred back to the states for his junior year of high school at Andover Prep. He hasn't been back long, so I thought if he escorted you to a big event like this it might help him meet new people and give you two a chance to get to know each other. What do you think Rory?" `_

_Rory had a feeling this 'coincidental' meeting was heading in that direction, so she smiled back, "Why Grandmère, how kind of you! Are you sure this event is something Finnegan here wants to do? It's going to be quite the commitment. I mean, I was even planning on taking dance lessons to make sure I didn't make a fool of myself during the dancing portion of the evening. I don't want to ask too much of him." Rory knew exactly how to scare a true trust fund boy from stepping anywhere near her: mention commitment and lack of freedom, throw in required dancing for good measure. _

_Now smirking, Finn spoke up, "Oh Love, have no fear, I am ready and able to assist in any and all activities. Long hours don't scare me, and I need to brush up my Venetian waltz." The young Australian was intrigued by the blue-eyed beauty in front of him; she wasn't even hinting at any interest in him and that didn't make any sense. Finn had gotten used to girls simply throwing themselves at the feet of himself and his friends. _

"_Well it's settled then! I'll set up dance lessons in Hartford after school starting next week with my friend Charlotte. Daphne, I have your packet for the board meeting for the children's hospital next week. Let's go grab that from my office upstairs and let these two get to know each other a bit." Francine smiled and escorted her friend towards the staircase, but not before turning back to grin widely and wink at her granddaughter. _

_As soon as the two older women were out of earshot, Finn stood up and walked over to the drink cart to make himself something stronger. He poured some scotch, sat down on the sofa, and threw his arm around Rory's shoulder. _

"_So, Love, tell me...how do I get you out of those tight little shorts and into my bed?" _

_She jumped up as if he burned her and moved to the chair across from the sofa, "Umm, yeah that's not going to happen." No one had ever hit on her so boldly and she felt a deep blush staining her face. _

_Finn laughed loudly and leaned forward to lean his forearms on his legs, "Pray tell why not? Are I not physically attractive to you?" _

_Rory blushed even more, "I…" She took a deep breath, "I have a boyfriend and I'm not that kind of girl."_

'_A challenge' Finn smirked, "That's not an issue sweetheart. We can keep it a secret. I'm not much for commitment, but I can give you at least a few nights." _

"_Look..." Rory sighed as she felt her blush creeping down her neck and causing her sweat profusely. "Can we just agree that I'm taken, not interested, and it's not going to happen? I'll do whatever to make this as easy as possible." _

"_Hmmm…" Finn finished his drink and pondered her offer. "How about the offer is this: you agree to hang out with me a few times in a setting of my choice and I will be the most respectful escort you could ask for? I'll show up to all necessary fittings, dance lessons, banquets and anything else you may need until this event has passed." _

"_You promise no more off-handed comments or anything that makes me feel awkward?" Rory couldn't afford to be stuck with this guy making her a walking tomato for the next month. _

_The messy haired boy stuck his hand out, "Deal." _

_Rory shook his hand and smiled. She just had no idea what she was getting herself into. _

(End Flashback)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours had passed, and Finn had managed to introduce her to all the sophomore class of Yale, or so it seemed. The pair had even managed to get a few good dances in before Finn spotted the next red head of his dreams. He saw her head for the rooftop garden and asked Rory to swoop in for the assist. When Rory found the redhead making out with a rather muscular man near the Japanese rose bushes, she decided to take a few minutes to herself before heading back down to the party.

Rory, happy to be out in the September air, walked over to a bench overlooking the Yale Old Campus and sat. Finn had been incredible tonight, introducing her to a few girls he knew lived in her dorm, a few in her major and even an RA who said to call her if her roommates gave her any trouble "A friend of Finns is a friend of mine". She was especially excited to meet the two knuckleheads who had convinced Finn to sail around the globe and then proceed to sink the boat before the trip even started really. The three of them together were quite the scene and she had laughed until she cried after one of Colin's crazy Finn stories involving a little too much lighter fluid and horribly drawn eyebrows.

"Rory? Is that you?" Rory turned around to face the voice. Collin was holding the hand of a petite blonde who she had met earlier named Juliet.

"Collin, hi. I was just getting some air. Bench is all yours." She quickly stood up and walked towards the door to head back downstairs to the party. The music was louder than when she left, and she saw her best friend dancing like a mad man with a scantily clad brunette as spectators cheered them on. Rory walked to the bar, got another drink and turned to watch the crowd on the dance floor as they took turns dancing in the middle of a circle.

"Having fun?" Rory looked to her right to find Logan leaning up against the wall, sipping a dark liquid and smiling at her.

"I honestly am. I love to see Finn in his element." They both watched Finn do a strange dance move that looked like Johnny Depp's pirate meets John Travolta's Saturday Night Fever.

"You guys are quite the pair. I've never seen him quite as alert at a party as I have tonight. He watches your every move. Something going on there?" Logan could only give a guy so much credit with the way he was acting.

"No! He tried years ago when we first met, but he quickly realized we were much better as friends. Neither of us have siblings, so we've taken on a more sudo-sibling role for each other. I try to keep him in line, but it's hard with friends like you guys." Rory gave Logan a fake glare as he put up his hands.

"What did I do?!"

"Hmmm…" Rory put a few fingers under in chin to 'think', "maybe convince him to run around the quad naked last spring or sink a boat this summer?"

"That wasn't just me! Who says I'm the bad influence and it's not him?" Logan and Rory both laughed, knowing their mutual friend would have done those things with no outside influences and was the bad influence.

"I guess I'll see for myself since I'll be around more. I'm excited I finally got to meet you guys. I've heard a lot about you." Rory was happy to already know so many people at Yale and it was just her first day on campus.

Logan smiled, "Around more huh? Just can't get enough of me?"

Rory, per usual, found herself blushing, "Oh of course, you've caught me. Whatever will we do now?"

Logan was enjoying the blush on Rory's cheeks, "Dance."

Rory's eyes grew wide and her heart started beating faster at the mere thought of people watching her dance. "No way! Basically, take the exact opposite of everything Finn would ever do and that's probably what I would do. I'm no dancer."

"You can't be that bad! Everyone's got a little rhythm inside them just waiting for the right person to bring it out. "Logan set his now empty glass on the counter by the bar and held out his hand. "Come on, dance with me."

Rory looked at the blonde with curiosity, "Wait, what did you say? Because it sounded like you endangered your life and asked me to dance?"

He smiled at her widely and grabbed her hand when she didn't take his willingly, "I'm a pretty big risk taker, I think I can handle one manic dancer."

Stunned, Rory downed her drink in one gulp and followed Logan out just as the music took a slow pace. Logan found them a nice spot in the corner of the dance floor and twirled her around to face him. He smirked and put his hands on her hips. The mix of alcohol and the low lighting made Rory feel braver than she had earlier, and she began to feel the music as they swayed.

Confidence growing, she grabbed his hands, putting hers underneath his and flipping around to lean up against his chest. She smirked, slowly grinding up against him. Logan sucked in breath...he was not expecting Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes to dance like this. Rory put a hand around his neck as she swayed her head slightly to look up to see light brown eyes darkening at her movements. She smiled slyly and whispered, "Not too bad for a manic dancer huh?" About that time, the song ended, and Rory walked away, leaving Logan speechless on the dance floor.

When he realized she was gone, there was no sign of his former dance partner anywhere. Chuckling to himself, Logan couldn't help but think,_ 'This is the beginning of an interesting friendship'._


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN: THANK YOU READERS! This story now has twenty four followers and over 1000 views. A special shout-out to my new reviewers Kyra, Felizia00X, ReadAndLive, and Kaleik1. Please continue to give me your feedback via reviews. I hope you enjoy this next installment. **_

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Rory groggily woke up and felt like she had been run over by a car repeatedly. She opened her eyes and the sun beamed brightly into the room.

'_Where am I? Oh no….' _Sparsely decorated besides a few large abstract paintings, the room was a red brick with white specks and Gothic-style windows. She was alone in the king-sized bed and didn't hear any movement. Hesitantly, she looked under the covers to find herself dressed in a pair of grey over sized sweatpants and a light blue Yale t-shirt.

Panic slowly started to set in as Rory realized she was not in her dorm, not in her clothes from last night, and couldn't remember anything past her dance with Logan.

Her dance with Logan.

Oh_ shit. _

Rory fell backwards onto the bed and the memory of her seductively dancing with one of Finn's closest friends at Yale flooded her brain. Damn Jake the bartender and his incredible pink drink. Between a few of those and the ridiculous amount of "GERI!" shots consumed; she had let herself get more drunk than she could ever remember.

Whether it was purely the alcohol or the thought of her not knowing what happened the night before, Rory started to feel waves of nausea on top of her massive headache.

She tentatively sat back up and swung her feet to the side of the bed. The room started to spin slightly, and she knew she was still partially drunk. Glancing around, escape came in the form of two door options: a smaller wooden door that was partially cracked and two barn-doors that went from the ceiling to the floor.

'_I've got to find a bathroom' _With all the strength she could muster, the young brunette decided to try out the smaller door in hopes of finding an in-suite bathroom. Luck was on her side as she stumbled around and found a light switch, just in time to run and throw up the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Rory miserably groaned and laid down on the floor beside the toilet…_'I'm going to kill Finn.'_

When Rory came back to consciousness, she was being carried bridal style back to the bed she had been previously occupying.

"Good morning Love." The man of the previous evening smiled down brightly at her as she groaned and buried her head into his chest as he laid her down and took the spot beside her.

Propping up on his elbow and turning to her, Finn's smile only grew as Rory opened her eyes to glare at him.

"I'm mad at you."

Finn feigned shock, "What ever could you be mad at your best mate for?"

"Geri," Rory threw a hand over her eyes, "I'm mad at you for all the Geri you gave me last night. I'm actually dead inside and this figure in front of you is a ghost."

Finn laughed and pushed her hands out of her face, so she was looking at him, "Sweetheart, _you _were the one begging _me _to take shots with you! I had to cut you off after you went out and tried to kiss the redhead I was hooking up with. I told you you'd regret the threesome in the morning, but damn if you weren't persistent…" Finn kept a mock serious face as Rory paled to the color of the white sheets she was laying in and her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Are you serious? You can't be serious right?!" Rory thought she might throw up again. There's no way she'd try to convince one of her best friends to do something like that right? She didn't even want to do that!

Finn couldn't keep his composure and fell onto his back as he started crying with laughter. "My God! Your face!"

"Finn! You didn't answer my question!" Rory had sat up in bed to look at Finn with growing concern.

"No Love, you did not proposition anyone for a threesome. You did manage to convince that redhead Rosemary to give me her number though." Finn smiled cheekily and threw an arm around Rory as she visibly relaxed and laid back down.

Smiling, Rory looked over at her friend, "How did I manage to do that?"

"Well, it's a bit funny now that I think about it…"

**THE NIGHT BEFORE **

_Bartender Jake was shaking up another round of "Pink Rory" as the sweet drink had been dubbed after Rory had ordered each of her new friends her "signature" drink. Finn was standing nearby waiting for the drink for his friend when he noticed her waving her hands wildly while talking to a small group of girls. _

_Chuckling to himself, he grabbed the drinks off the counter and began crossing the room where he could begin to hear the conversation. _

"_So, you're telling me that you don't care how much money a guy has? Like at all?" A black-haired girl he didn't know looked dumbstruck at Rory. _

_Rory huffed and took a sip of the drink in her hand, "Zoe… can I be honest? Actually, I'm going to be honest anyways because this drink makes me not care what I say, and I talk a lot as is. No self-respecting woman in her right mind would attempt to go after a man just for his money. All smart businessmen know to get a prenup so whenever you get fat and start having allergic reactions to the Botox, they can divorce you and leave you for the upgrade." Rory took another large sip of her drink. _

"_I'll just go ahead and give you a nice little warning too. Stay away from my best friend. His name's Finn, he's Australian and he's filthy rich. If you try to come and seduce him, I will find you and I will make sure you never put on your eyeliner straight again..." She leaned closer to the girl who was looking rather appalled. "Are we clear?" The girl nodded and grabbed her blonde friend nearby and ran away. _

"_Love, what the hell are you doing?" Rory turned around at the sound of Finn's voice. _

"_Just doing you a favor. Oooh! it's pink!" She grabbed the drink from his hand and took a large sip. She started dancing in a small circle as she drank her drink. _

_A laugh made Finn turn and he saw the redhead from earlier standing and watching Rory. She noticed Finn looking at her and walked over to him._

"_You have a good friend there. Those girls were talking about how they were going to poke holes in condoms and try to get pregnant by a trust fund baby tonight. She put them in their place quickly." _

_Finn smirked and watched as his friend continued to dance happily, sloshing her drink on the floor as she tried to drink and dance at the same time. "I'm Finn and you are…?" _

"_Rosemary." The pale auburn-haired woman grinned at Finn and handed him a cocktail napkin. "Call me sometime. I promise I won't poke any holes in the condoms." She smirked at Finn's slack jawed expression as she walked away. _

_Finn turned around to see Rory tangle herself in a curtain and fall on the ground. He shook his head and went over to de-tangle his friend from the fabric._

Rory put a pillow over her head as Finn finished his story with a sigh.

"Rosemary. What a woman."

Rory pushed the pillow off her face, "Anything else I need to remember from last night?" She gulped and wondered if Finn had seen her dance with Logan.

"Well, you bet Colin that you could eat more tacos than him next Tuesday at El Mercado. Otherwise, I think it was a bloody successful night!"

Rory let out a breath she didn't realize she was even holding. "Well good. I liked your friends! I'm going to hang out with Stephanie next week." Rory's stomach made a strange noise and she looked over at her friend expectantly.

"Come on Love, let's go practice your taco eating abilities!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yale Campus – Davenport Courtyard – Wednesday, October 15****th****, 2003**

The cold October wind blew leaves across Rory's path like small orange tumbleweeds on her way to her favorite class of the semester - her First Amendment and Ethics of Law class with Dr. Turner. Dr. Turner had been in many roles over the years: broadcast journalist, senator's aid, and even recently New York Times columnist. His insight into the complex issues facing future journalists and professionals made Rory's brain explode as she tried to soak in all the information.

Rory smiled thinking about how much she was loving Yale. After Finn's party, she'd been able to spend time with Finn, Colin, Logan, Rosemary, and Stephanie a couple times a week. She'd been home last weekend to Stars Hollow and even took Finn with her, much to her mom's delight. No matter what her mom said, Finn was one of her favorite friends.

"Your coffee, my queen." A smirking blonde had fallen into step with Rory as she neared her class building.

"Well hello servant, glad to see you're fulfilling your duties without any grievances." Rory put on an evil grin as she grabbed the coffee from Logan and took a big sip.

Logan laughed, "Really Rory, we've got to stop letting you place bets. Between Colin, Finn, and I, we could buy a Starbucks at the rate we are buying you coffee."

Rory had wagered Colin that she could eat more tacos than him. His winnings would be a date with her new friend Stephanie setup by Rory and Rory's winnings would be daily coffee deliveries before her first class of the day for a week. Colin failed miserably to keep up, so Logan stepped in and wagered he'd beat her the following week. After Logan's loss the next week, Finn decided he'd give it a shot, because why not?

"I think a valuable lesson has been learned by all parties involved: never underestimate a Gilmore Girl and her abilities to consume food."

"Question: why the hyphenated name?" Logan was curious. A girl with two very powerful names had to have a good reason.

Rory shrugged, "My mom's all about female power. My parents were married when I was born, but my mom was determined I would be a Gilmore. My dad wanted me to be a Hayden. My Grandmère spends a decent amount of time overseas and suggested they go European and hyphenate so that's what we did. I'm a Gilmore Girl and a Hayden Girl."

Logan and Rory walked into class and took their usual seats towards the middle of the lecture hall. The two began chatting about the reading assignment for the week and debating the issue of religious freedoms or lack thereof in the military.

This occurrence was a common one these days. On Rory's first day of class, she had walked in nervous about being in a junior level course while only being a freshman. She had been the first to arrive and had tried to ease her mind by re-reading Emma by Jane Austen. Logan had walked into the same class three minutes before it started, spotted Rory, and stolen her book while mocking her for reading Austen in the hallowed halls of Yale. Every class since, the pair managed to find some topic to debate fiercely.

"Mr. Huntzberger, Ms. Hayden...we'd like to begin if you two are finished?" Dr. Turner had been watching the pair argue the topic at hand quite effectively and decided it was time to begin his class.

"Of course, Dr. Turner. We were just the opening act for your main show." Logan smiled brightly as Rory slid as far down in her seat as possible, her cheeks on fire with embarrassment.

Dr. Turner turned to the board and began writing notes in chalk.

"Relax Rory, it's not like he saw you dance." Logan smirked as Rory gripped her pen tighter and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach at Logan's smirk.

Rory and Logan had yet to discuss her rather seductive dance the first night they met. They pair had been hanging out regularly, both inside and outside of class, but zero mention of that dance had come up until this moment.

XXXXXX

"Rory! Wait up!"

Rory had gathered her things and bolted as soon as Dr. Turner announced class was dismissed. At the end of the lecture, the graying man mentioned he wanted everyone to be thinking about who they would choose for a partner on a research paper that would count for 15% of their grade. Partner names would need to be turned in next week during class.

Rory sighed. She had been hoping to avoid Logan after his mention of her dance from a few weeks ago. "What's up Logan?"

The blonde threw an arm around her shoulders, causing the butterflies from earlier to return to Rory's stomach, "Wanna be my partner for Dr. T's class? I think we'd make a formidable pairing."

The brunette knew this was coming but didn't know anyone else in the class so relented. "Sure. I mean, I thought I was going to go with Smelly Sam that sits at the front, but I guess I could do some charity work and be your partner."

Logan removed his arm and put a hand on his heart as they walked, "You wound me. Just when I thought we were becoming friends and Smelly Sam almost beats me out." Rory noticed how she instantly missed his arm as he took it away.

The pair laughed as they walked up to the coffee cart line. "I'm stopping for a fix before I head over to the newsroom to finish my article for the week."

"Well, this is where I leave you then. I'm heading out to prepare for…" He trailed off, "Well, let's just say I'll be seeing you soon." Logan gave her a quick hug and winked before heading towards his apartment.

Rory didn't have plans with Logan, Colin, or Finn until the following week, so she was curious what Logan was hinting at. Rory ordered her coffee and pulled out her cellphone.

"Finn's House of Love, Master Finn speaking."

"Don't you check your caller ID before picking up?" Rory ordered, paid, and began her walk to the Yale Daily News.

"Of course, I do Love, why do you think I said, 'House of Love'?" Finn flopped onto his couch and placed a hand behind his head.

"You're such an interesting one, anyways…" She sipped her coffee and chuckled softly, "Do you know why Logan said he'd be seeing me soon? Did we make plans that I forgot?"

Finn sighed _'Dammit Logan'," No_ Love, no plans until karaoke party next week. Logan must have mixed up his days or something. That idiot hasn't slept in his bed all week from the way he talks, so I doubt he's running on all cylinders."

Rory, rather annoyed, huffed as she pushed open the door to the newsroom, "Well, maybe he should try to sleep in his own bed so he can hold the correct conversation with the correct person. I'm sorry I had to bug you Finn. See ya later." Rory snapped her phone shut and threw her bag down. _'The nerve of that guy, mixing me up with one of his bimbos' _Rory turned on her computer and lost herself in the piece she was working on about the upcoming Greek pledge week.

At the same time, Finn looked down at his phone with curiosity. Why was Rory so mad about a small slip up from Logan? He had a sinking feeling he knew why but wasn't quite ready to ask Rory those questions. They had been friends for several years now and he knew better than to push her to a realization. Rory learned best from figuring things out on her own.

"Finn! You ready?" The blonde Huntzberger waltzed into Finn's apartment with his aviator sunglasses on and his leather messenger bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah, let me grab my keys." Finn popped off the couch, grabbed his keys and sunglasses, and headed towards the door. The pair chatted briefly about the upcoming football game next weekend and their tailgating plans.

"Speaking of plans, want to tell me why Rory called to ask why you hinted at us having plans with her soon?" Finn propped up against the back of the elevator to evaluate his friend.

Logan groaned, "Damn, I thought I played it off well. I wasn't thinking. I'm just so tired, Cassandra just got back, and you know…" Logan's smirk took over and the pair chuckled.

"You tosser! Rory's got the memory of an elephant and she's a reporter. Better hope you did a good job." Finn sighed

"Well, she'll find out soon enough either way." Logan and Finn chuckled, filed off the elevator, and headed to Finn's Escalade.


	5. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thanks to everyone for the follows, alerts, favorites, and reviews! I'd love to hear from each and every one of you in the reviews! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. While not much interaction is happening in this chapter, I promise our favorite characters will be back in the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4**

**Yale Daily News – Wednesday, October 15th, 2003**

Satisfied with her article, Rory packed up her bag and headed towards the dorm. She would check to see if Paris or her newest friend Marty wanted to go grab dinner in the dining hall and then get started on homework. Lost in thought, Rory completely missed the large envelope taped to her window as she passed by her room. She walked inside and called out for Paris. Met with silence, she walked into her room and dropped her stuff. Only then did she notice the strange object on her window, so she walked over and retrieved the manila package with "R. Gilmore" written across the front.

Quickly opening it up, a letter and a blindfold fell out of the package.

Intrigued, Rory began to read:

"_Adventurer, _

_Are you ready to embrace ultimate freedom? _

_If so, be at the Stacks at midnight tonight, blindfolded. _

_-LDB "_

Rory, confused but intrigued nonetheless, sat mulling over a million questions. What were the Stacks? Who was LDB? What exactly entailed ultimate freedom, because death was sometimes called the ultimate freedom and she wasn't feeling that.

The clock read **6:35PM**. She had a little over five hours to decide if she was going and then figure out the mystery location. Shaking her head, she decided this letter must be some silly prank. She needed to focus on her schoolwork and not worry about someone messing with her. She laughed softly and changed into some yoga pants and a sweatshirt and headed to the dining hall to grab some dinner to-go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**7:58PM**

Rory had finished her dinner quickly and was attempting to work on her philosophy paper that was due next week. Keyword was attempting. Every time she started writing, all she could do was look at the clock and think about how she wasn't working on a certain mystery from said mystery package.

Huffing, she got up and grabbed her cell, dialing the most familiar number she could think of.

"Fruit of my loins! How is my big fancy college girl tonight?" Lorelai was sitting on the couch and paused her movie (Gone with The Wind, because who doesn't love to make fun of Scarlet on a Wednesday night?).

"Hi Mom, I need advice." Rory laid back on her bed and stared at her ceiling. She described in detail to Lorelai the package and the letter she received. "What do you think I should do? I have this nagging feeling I should go, but I also don't know if it's a good idea."

"Oh Hun, what's the worst that could happen? You go, try to figure out where this super-secret meeting is and fail. End of story. If you figure it out, you can call me, and I'll stay on the phone in your pocket. No! Wait! In your bra!"

Rory felt her eyebrows raise to her hairline, "Wait, you want me to put my cell in my bra? With you on the line?"

"Well, if you really are going to be murdered or kidnapped, the criminal will surely check your pockets. Do you really think they will check your bra?" Lorelai boasted proudly. All those episodes of Law & Order were really starting to pay off.

"You know...as crazy as it sounds...that's actually not a bad idea. Okay, it's settled. I'm going to go to the newsroom and see if I can figure out what the heck 'The Stacks' are!" Rory jumped up, suddenly excited. "Can you imagine the article I can write about my blindfolded adventure ?"

"That's my little reporter! Now go make Mommy proud! Also, wear a sports bra."

"I don't have a sports bra. I don't work out."

"Dang kid, we need to get you one...it's the best lounge bra you can get. No exercise needed."

"Hanging up now Mom…"

"Bye kid!" Rory grabbed her bag grinning with the rush of adrenaline and raced to the YDN.

**11:34PM**

Sweat beaded across Rory's forehead as she poured over the book in front of her. She had spent the past three hours going over what felt like hundreds of different books about Yale, old copies of the Yale Daily News, and was now trying another round of internet searching.

Suddenly, Rory saw an older online forum talking about secret places to have an…uhm…secret rendezvous on Yale's campus. While not exactly what she was planning on, she clicked and scrolled until the post came up.

_Hugs4Free99:_ I still think the Stacks of the Bass Library are the best. It takes an elevator, stairs and a trick ladder to even get up there. No one will find you! Way better than the stacks in Memorial Library that almost anyone can find. I'm always up for a romp if anyone wants to meet me there ;)

Rory's heart started beating faster...she had two options! They were both in libraries and she didn't have time to check both places. Based on the letter and the description from the lovely Hugs4Free99, she would go with the Stacks in the Bass Library. She loved the Bass Library and had a pretty good idea based on the mention of elevator and stairs where the secret meeting would take place.

Rory was beyond flustered as she juggled her cellphone and bag, racing towards the library with only twenty-six minutes to get to the special spot. The jog across campus to the library would take her ten minutes alone.

"You totally figured it out, didn't you?" The older Lorelai answered knowing exactly who was calling this late at night. She had stayed up in hopes her daughter would keep the adventure going.

"I…" Rory finally managed to get her bag across her body, so she was free to move faster "did! It's in the Bass Library. Apparently, it's some secret area hidden in the top of the library; I have the distinct feeling I'm going to be murdered or seduced when I get up there." Rory was making good time and could see the large doors of the library up ahead.

"Okay kid, well if anyone can become Mrs. Sherlock Holmes and find the hidden room, it's you! Now, I want you to leave the phone open, so it doesn't hang up on me. Make sure the microphone part up when you put it in your bra so I can hear!" Lorelai grabbed her popcorn and turned on the subtitles on her movie then pressed play again. '_God, I love DVD players.'_

"Okay, but I need to not be in the middle of the courtyard when I do that." Rory walked inside the library and saw the women's restroom. She ducked in quickly.

"Alright Mom, I'm putting you…. oh gosh, I'm putting the phone up okay!" Rory couldn't believe the strange antics she managed to get into sometimes. She carefully placed the phone, microphone up, inside her bra and tried to make her shirt not look bizarre. She ended up flipping the phone, so it sat flush against her body. _'Here goes nothing'_

Rory expertly navigated the library and found the small elevator on the back wall next to the historical fiction section. She ducked inside and thanked her luck that the elevator only went to the third floor. She knew for a fact that the third floor had a small set of stairs that went to the fourth floor which housed all the first edition books and textbooks authored by current and previous Yale professors. Once on the fourth floor, she realized she had six minutes to find the ladder, so she started staring up at the ceiling expertly looking for a ladder when ...

**WACK! **

Rory was laying on the floor, clutching her head and looked over to see another person laying on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was…Stephanie?" Rory recognized the blonde head of hair and Chanel purse from their last shopping trip.

"Rory? What are you doing here? Did you get a letter too?" Stephanie stood up and offered Rory a hand.

Standing up, she brushed herself off, "Yeah, midnight in the Stacks?"

"Yeah, I know the ladders around here somewhere. I came up here a couple weeks ago with Robert." The blonde started walking to the far wall and pushing bookcases.

Rory, already feeling relieved that she had a familiar face in this escapade, followed closely behind just in time to see Stephanie push a bookcase and it begin to slide. Rory raced over to help and after a few good pushes, a small ladder popped down.

The girls high-fived and made their way up. The room looked like an attic with unfinished ceilings and bare wood everywhere. There was no lighting minus a few lanterns spread around strategically to give it an eerily wicked glow. The musty storage area housed what looked like hundreds of books literally just stacked around, dust caking them along with everything else in sight. Five folding chairs were placed around the room; three were already occupied with blind folded individuals.

Rory and Stephanie made their way over to the last two chairs and sat down. Stephanie winked before putting her blindfold on. Rory hesitantly pulled hers out of her bag and slipped it on.

After what felt like an eternity, a deep voice boomed through the room, "Welcome Young Brigadiers! We are pleased that you have successfully completed the first task in your ascension into greatness. Only those who are expected to do great things require great amusement, but also great and loyal friendship. This is what the Life and Death Brigade offers to you. A group of loyal friends who will stand with you the test of time, not just for your time at Yale. For the next four years, the LDB will offer a release and immense enjoyment as we riot against the anarchy known as the system, the man, the leaders of the world, the …" A groan from the speaker was heard as it sounded like someone smacked him. "Shit, come on Lo…" The speaker was smacked again and stopped speaking.

"As I was saying, we hope to offer each of you the same opportunity to join our ranks. However, you must pass a series of tests. Initiation will take place over one week and will end with a Halloween soiree for those individuals that rise to the occasion. Don't try to cheat, because we will know. Instructions for the first task will be delivered next week. You are to tell no one what you are doing and what you are attempting to be a part of. Our anonymity is of the utmost importance. The secret of the Life and Death Brigade has lasted over 100 years, don't change that now." The speaker paused for a moment and whispering could be heard briefly. "One last note: at some point, you will begin to form ideas of who you think is involved in our organization, please do not attempt to question or approach those individuals. All will be revealed in time. Goodnight Brigadiers, please wait ten minutes and then you may leave. In Omnia Paratus!"

A shuffling was heard as at least two different people exited the room. Time inched by and finally the other individuals in the room removed their blindfolds and stared at each other. Unsure if they should introduce themselves or not, they opted to simply leave in case the current members were still lurking nearby to test them.

Stephanie and Rory didn't speak until they finally arrived back on the first floor. Rory pulled Stephanie into the women's bathroom and said, "Hold on a sec."

Rory checked all the stalls and turned on three different water faucets. She reached into her bra and grabbed out her phone, "You there, Mom?"

"Holy hell kid! You're in the Skulls!" Lorelai had eagerly listened with almost perfect clarity to the entire spill.

"Mom, you can't tell anyone! Do you understand? Not even Luke. Who knows who these people are and I don't want to piss them off." Rory was sweating profusely; it didn't sound like a bad club at all, but Lorelai Gilmore should not be trusted with something as big as a secret society.

"Of course, kid. Mums the word. Or should I say, 'In Omnia Paratus'...what the hell does that mean anyway?" The most foreign language Lorelai knew was how to order her burger in French with no vegetables.

"In all ready. Basically, be ready for anything." Rory ran a hand through her hair and looked at her blonde friend who was checking her makeup in the mirror. "I'm going to call you tomorrow, OK?"

"Sounds good. Love you kid, glad you're not dead!" Lorelai laughed and hung up the phone.

Rory turned to Stephanie, who simply looked at her and said, "Two questions: why was your phone in your bra and what the hell did we just get ourselves into?"


	6. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

**Yale Daily News - Friday, October 24th, 2003**

Doyle was lecturing the group of young journalists on the importance of accurately fact checking stories. According to Doyle, a piece was published with the wrong name and a rather important donor had called to complain to the Dean of Students. Rory was sitting at her desk diligently taking notes while Logan attempted to hit her with small paper balls. Rory was trying to ignore the snow of white paper that was accumulating on her desk until one ball finally hit her square in the chest and fell down her shirt.

She looked up to glare at the criminal in question and was met with a smirking culprit leaning back on his desk, feet propped up and eyes shut. Dressed in a pair of black slacks and a purple collared shirt, Logan was enjoying the glare he knew was being shot his direction. Rory was so easily riled up and made for a perfect target to tease and play jokes on he was quickly learning. With Colin's help, he had managed to swap out her candied apples for candied onions at last week's karaoke night. She had viciously chased them around for twenty minutes and only relented after she jumped Colin and forced him to take a bite.

Doyle finished his rant and dismissed the group with a wave of the hand as he turned up a bottle of Tums. Logan, finished with his latest assignment, grabbed his messenger bag and walked over to sit on the corner of Rory's desk, "Big plans this weekend?"

Rory glanced up from her notebook, "I have Friday Night Dinner with my grandparents and then the Stars Hollow Pumpkin Palooza is Saturday. I don't know why I volunteered to help with midterms coming up, but I guess I'll just study on Sunday. What about you?"

Logan smiled, "Pumpkin Palooza eh? Sounds like a rager. Alpha Phi is having a costume date party tomorrow and I agreed to go with Tiffany. Or was it Taylor? I don't remember, but otherwise I'm keeping it lowkey and studying myself. I might even try to figure out where a library is."

Rory chose to ignore the date part and gasped in fake shock, "You? In a library? I think I need photo proof. Call me with your location and I'll do all the work. This event should be front page news."

"Oh ha..ha! It's so funny to think I might be coming for that title Ace? I'm trying to be a primo journalist and student too." Logan laughed. Rory picked up her items and the two started their way towards Rory's dorm.

"Ace huh?" Rory smiled and glanced over to see Logan smirking.

"Ace reporter and student. That's definitely you."

"Well I guess I need to give you something to strive towards." Rory shrugged and Logan nudged her with his shoulder. "Finn's going to be jealous when he realizes someone else gave me a nickname."

"He can only strive for my greatness I suppose." Logan winked and Rory smiled.

After a moment of silence, Logan started back up, "You know Ace, you definitely bring out a different side to Finn. We've been friends for a long time, but most people always assumed he was just the creepy drunk guy. I'm quickly learning he has more layers than even I thought."

"He's honestly someone I never expected to be friends with. He gave me a bit of whiplash in the beginning: one time I see him and he's hitting on me mercilessly and the next time he's saving me from this creep at school."

"Really? Do tell."

"Well, you know I've told you guys he was my escort for my Debutante ball. My Grandmère also signed us up for dance lessons so one day…"

_(Flashback)_

_**Chilton High School **_

_A week had passed since Francine had introduced Rory to Finn and today was their first dance lesson. _

_Rory slammed the door to her locker rather roughly as she stuffed the last of her books into her backpack. She had been mentally mulling over dealing with Paris earlier and was feeling rather agitated. _

"_What's wrong Mary? You upset your dreams of me haven't become a reality, so you're taking it out on the locker?" Tristan DuGrey leaned up next to Rory's locker and smirked. _

"_Actually, if you're talking about the dream where you're chased away from Connecticut by a band of wild animals and never heard of again...sadly, no. I'm still stuck looking at your smirking face, so my dreams are still just dreams." Rory moved around Tristan to head towards the bus stop. Her dance class started in thirty minutes and the sooner it started, the sooner it was over. _

_Tristan chased behind her, "Look Rory, why won't you give me a chance? I'm not so bad after we take off all our clothes." _

_Rory blushed, as she normally did when boys started propositioning intimate things, but this only made her mad, "Tristan, stop it! I've got enough going on without having to deal with you and your ridiculous antics." _

_The young brunette had successfully made it outside before the sight in front of her stopped her dead in her tracks. Tristan was hot on her heels and slammed into her back when she stopped abruptly. Tristan fell on top of Rory and her books went flying into the air. _

"_See Mary, the universe is trying to shove us together." Tristan whispered in her ear. _

"_Get...off!" Rory struggled to push herself up with Tristan's weight on top of her. _

"_Hmm...I don't know. I think I might…" Tristan went to say something, but suddenly Rory felt his weight lift off her._

"_The lady asked you to get off nicely." An Australian accent spoke above Rory and it was only then she realized Finn had lifted Tristan off her. _

_When Rory stood up, the two boys were standing and sizing each other up._

"_Who are you?" Tristan eyed Finn with a hard stare. _

"_Finnegan Morgan, who are you?" _

"_Tristan DuGrey." _

"_Well Tristan," Finn threw an arm around Rory, "I'm taking my Rory here to our engagement for the evening, so we'll be seeing you. Ready Love?" Finn looked down at Rory who stared for a moment before responding. _

"_Sure, let's go. Bye Tristan." Rory waved as Finn grabbed her bookbag and books from her arms._

_They walked to a black town car and jumped into the backseat. _

"_Let's get out of here James!" Finn gave his driver a thumbs up and turned his attention to Rory who was leaning back into the seat and breathing deeply. _

"_Good afternoon Rory, how are you?" _

"_I'm…" she sighed, "confused. What are you doing here?" She opened her eyes to look at him._

"_Well Francine mentioned you didn't have a car yet, so I thought I'd swing by and pick you up, so you didn't have to wait on the bus. Andover isn't far from here." _

_Rory was confused, hadn't this been the boy who was mercilessly hitting on her the last time they were around each other? "Oh...well, thank you. Also, thanks for the help with Tristan. He's something else." _

_Finn smirked, "If you've met one pompous prep schoolboy who can't take a hint, you've met them all. It looked like you could use some intervention when he plowed into you like a semi. Why'd you stop so suddenly?" _

"_Because I saw you!" Rory said it without thinking and immediately braced for the innuendos. _

"_Oh, well sorry I didn't warn you I was coming! How was your day?" Finn smiled and grabbed a bottle of water from the small cooler at his feet and offered her one which she accepted. _

_Surprised was the understatement of the year. Rory decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth, but proceed cautiously, "It was good, I aced my English test and I'm working on an article about the history of debutante balls in honor of the start of the season in a few weeks. I did get into an argument with my editor of the school paper, but she's just being annoying, so I refuse to waste any more time on it. What about you?" _

"_I actually had a good day myself. I managed to make it to every class today and got myself a hot date for Friday." Finn smiled as he remembered the beautiful blonde and her new cosmetic enhancements. The pair continued with some small talk about school, friends, and weekend plans the remainder of the ride to the studio. Both were surprised by how easy it was to fall into a witty banter without the pressure of trying to impress the opposite sex. _

(end of flashback)

"I know Tristan DuGrey. He gives us trust fund playboys a bad rep and that's saying something." Logan shook his head. He felt for Rory having to deal with that jerk. He also felt the urge to punch him for ever making her uncomfortable. He shook his head, fighting the feeling of protectiveness in him. "Do you ever think we saw each other and never knew who the other was?"

Rory glanced over, "I imagine we had to have at some point. Your mom is in the DAR with both my grandmothers and I've been to plenty of those functions."

"What a crazy world. Now think of how you can't live without me?" He smirked as she playfully slapped his arm.

"Keep dreaming, Huntzberger. You and I still on for Monday afternoon to start working on that paper for Dr. Turner's class?"

The pair had managed to walk all the way to Rory's dorm room. Logan reached out and squeezed her arm, "Sure are. Have a good weekend, Ace. I'll be seeing you."

"You too Logan!" Rory smiled, unlocked her door and gave him a quick wave. He winked in return and turned to leave, or so Rory thought.

As soon as Rory closed the door, Logan quickly pulled an envelope out of his bag and taped it to her door. Smiling to himself, he couldn't wait to see how she handled initiation week.

**XXXXXX**

As usual, Rory was running late for Friday Night Dinner. She was dressed in a simple red cocktail dress and ballet flats. The common room was empty as Rory made her way out of the door. Turning around to lock it, she noticed an envelope with her name taped to the door.

Shaking slightly, she locked the door, grabbed the envelope, and opened it as she made her way towards the parking lot.

"_**Potential Brigadier! **_

_**Welcome to Initiation Week! **_

_**We of the Life and Death Brigade enjoy mocking the Greek Life members of the campus as they pay to have the friendship, we ourselves get for free. **_

_**Task 1 is simple; **__**At midnight tomorrow, crash your assigned Greek party in nothing but your gorilla mask and a red swimsuit. You will enter, steal as many bottles of liquor as possible, and put one special touch on the party courtesy of the LDB.**_

_**Some rules:**_

_**\- The special touch is up to you, but proof or it didn't happen. **_

_**\- No talking while in mask, only gorilla-appropriate noises allowed. **_

_**\- Deposit the liquor bottles on the fountain in front of Bass Library. You'll be seeing them again. **_

_**Most important rule: Don't get caught!**_

_**In Omnia!**_

_**-LDB"**_

Rory read the letter three times before throwing it on her seat and starting her car, driving to the Gilmore's home deep in thought.

Lorelai was standing outside the house when Rory pulled up and got out. Preoccupied, Rory didn't even notice her mom leaned up against her Jeep and rang the doorbell.

"Earth to Rory!" Lorelai waved her hand in front of her daughters face as the maid opened the door and ushered them in. The thin blonde took their coats, "Mrs. Gilmore will be down shortly, and Mr. Gilmore is in the study. Please feel free to head to the parlor for drinks."

The mother/daughter duo walked into the parlor and Lorelai started making drinks as Rory filled her in on the latest update from the LDB.

"Do you even own a bikini? Or a gorilla mask?"

Rory sighed and accepted the coke from her mom, "Nope. Where am I going to find a bikini in October? Also, are they going to pay for my bills when I get hypothermia? I wonder if everyone got this same treatment over the years. I wish I knew someone already in it."

Lorelai smiled wickedly, "But don't you?"

Rory sighed. Rory had discussed her theory earlier that week with her mother. After the night at the Bass Library, Rory had spent hours upon hours researching the Life and Death Brigade at the paper. On Tuesday, she had discovered an old picture of some arrested LDB members that included one Elias Huntzburger, also known as Logan's grandfather. After finding that picture, mixed with the way Logan would give her cryptic messages every now and then, she was convinced he was a member. This fact would probably also mean Colin and Finn were involved as well.

Lorelai was convinced Rory should just ask the young media heir outright if he was in it, but Rory was not having anything of the sort. She wasn't going to get herself kicked out by trying to confront Logan. She'd know in a week if he was a member or not.

"Can we just go back to this catch phrase? How pompous are we that we speak in Latin?" Lorelai kept going, but deepened her voice and stuck her pinky out, "Hi old sport! Care for a bit of adventurer? In Omnia Paratus eh?" The two Lorelai's giggled.

Unbeknownst to them, Richard Gilmore was standing in the door frame and had heard a very familiar catchphrase. Eager to speak with his granddaughter, he decided to announce his presence, "Good evening girls! I'm sorry I couldn't join you immediately. I received a call from a colleague in China and needed to discuss some new business. How are you?" He hugged each girl and received a quick response.

Richard poured himself a scotch and sat down, "Rory, you had a great piece in the last newspaper I received. How is school going?"

"Thanks Grandpa! School is great. I'm in First Amendment and Ethics of Law with Dr. Turner and it's my favorite class by far. We're about to start a research project, so I'm sure that'll be fun."

Richard sipped and smiled, "Oh Ed! He's an old friend Rory. I'm glad you're enjoying his class. Your grandmother and I are having dinner with him and his wife in a couple weeks. Speaking of your grandmother…" Richard paused then yelled, "Emily! Lorelai and Rory are here!"

A few seconds later, Emily floated into the parlor in a pink suit and a perfect smile on her face. "I'm sorry I'm late everyone. Fannie from the DAR called and wanted to discuss the winter fundraiser. As if we shouldn't have already had all this figured out weeks ago…" Richard cleared his throat to get her back on topic, "anyways, good evening!" Emily greeted Lorelai and Rory and seated herself in the sofa across from the two girls.

The group chattered about work and school for a few moments when Richard saw a chance to pull Rory off alone. "Rory, I got you a present, but it's in my study. Would you like to get it now?"

Rory smiled widely, _'Grandpa loves to spoil me, and I can't help but love it', _"Sure!" The pair walked the short distance to his office, leaving Lorelai and Emily arguing about the latest event that was going to be held at the Inn.

Richard's study always smelled of old books, cigar smoke, and the faintest hint of aftershave. Rory couldn't help but feel completely at home as the warm tones and the smell that was perfectly her Grandfather. Richard searched his desk until he came across a book and handed it to Rory.

"Grandpa, this is a first edition! _Anna Karenina _is one of my favorites! I can't believe you found this! Thank you so much!" She gave Richard a rather forceful hug and carefully paged at the book with awe and wonder.

"In Omnia Paratus, right?" Richard whispered the phrase, but Rory's eyes immediately shot up.

"Grandpa, what do you know about that?"

"We Gilmore's have been attending Yale and living in Omnia Paratus for a long time, Rory. I'm thrilled you've chosen to join! Your grandmother and I have wonderful memories with the Life and Death Brigade."

Rory was stunned speechless at her grandfather's revelation. She was a legacy LDB initiate and she had no idea! "Oh Grandpa! I can't believe you were in it. What can you tell me? What should I expect from initiation? I've been so nervous; I have my first task tomorrow!"

Richard chuckled and motioned for Rory to take a seat in one of the wing-back chairs near the fireplace as he took his seat in the other, "Initiation week is meant to test all the aspects we look for in a new member: quick wit, sense of adventure, and loyalty are the top three. Even during my day, we usually made initiation week embarrassing and stressful, but nothing illegal. The less-than-legal adventures usually come after you've already joined up." Richard winked and took a sip of his drink.

Rory sat silenced for a moment, "Is it worth it then? Even after graduation?"

"Absolutely! I have friends from the LDB that I still see on a regular basis to this day! I met Dr. Turner through the LDB, so you've got quite a few alumni of the group that are even still on campus. I'm up to be on the alumni sponsor committee next year, so hope you don't mind if your old Grandpa crashes a few of your parties."

Rory sighed, sunk back into the chair, and smiled, "Grandpa, you have no idea how much better I feel after talking to you. I wanted to take a risk and join, but it's so secretive. It's nerve-wracking!"

A muffled yelling told Richard and Rory they were being summoned for dinner, so they stood and made their way to the door.

Rory stopped and gave Richard another hug, "Thanks again Grandpa."

Richard gripped Rory a little tight, happy to have her in his life.

_AN: You guys are seriously amazing. Thanks for taking the time to read, review, alert, follow, and favorite this story. I hope you don't mind the pacing, but the action of Rory's first task comes next chapter with some of our favorite characters playing a big part!_


	7. Chapter 6

_AU: Happy Friday readers! I would love to ask the question and you answer in a review: what is your favorite part of this story so far? least favorite part? Looking for honest feedback! Thanks for all the continued support via reviews, follows, alerts, and PMs. I appreciate you all so much! _

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Rory was woken up a little too early for her pleasure by the ringing of her cellphone. Blindly reaching for her bedside table, she flipped open the phone, "'Ello?"

"Rorrrrrrrry! Wake upppppp." Rory's very chipper friend giggled as she enticed her up to rise from her slumber.

"No coffee. No wakey." Rory hung the phone up and rolled back over. Almost immediately, the phone rang again, and Rory groaned loudly before answering, "What is it, Steph?"

"Come open your door. I have coffee and muffins." Stephanie Vanderbilt had learned rather quickly her friend was not a morning person. However, she did have her vices.

A few moments later, Stephanie was face-to-face with a grumpy Rory who snatched the coffee that she was holding and immediately retreated to a spot on the couch. Stephanie laughed, closed the door and took the seat next to her friend. She handed her a muffin and started, "I know you hate mornings, but we have work to do. I need to go shopping and we can strategize about tonight on the ride there and back. Do you have something to wear?"

A now caffeinated Rory replied in a much nicer tone than moments before, "Nope. I planned on calling you whenever I woke up." She mock glared at her friend and the pair shared a laugh.

"Okay, well you get dressed and we can hit the road. We need plenty of time to find what we need, get back, and get this party started!"

Ever casual, Rory was dressed in a sky-blue track suit and white sneakers in less than ten minutes. The girls were loaded up into Stephanie's Lexus RX and on the road to NYC.

"Let's discuss the game plan for tonight. Which party are you assigned to?" Stephanie fiddled with the radio until Top 40 radio pop tunes filled the car.

"Umm…I don't remember. I zoned in on the vile word swimsuit. I brought the letter though." Rory grabbed her purse and dug the letter out. "I got…oh my God…" Rory paled as she read over her assigned party multiple times, hoping the words would change.

"Rory, what?! What is it?" Stephanie quickly glanced at her friend as she gawked at the paper in her hands.

"I got Alpha Phi. The same Alpha Phi party that Logan's going to be at with some girl whose name he doesn't even remember. He did this!"

Stephanie laughed loudly. She had agreed with Rory on the theory of Finn/Colin/Logan combo all being members of the group already, "What are you even worried about? You know the group probably had to score invites to all the parties tonight so they could supervise the new recruits. You'll have a mask on!"

Rory sighed, "That's about all I'll be wearing. I'm just so nervous about doing this in the first place and then Logan's going to be there, and you know he's going to mess with me!"

"How will he mess with you if he doesn't know it's you?"

"He just will. Logan seems to have a Rory-radar and can find me anytime, anywhere. He jumped out from behind a trashcan Tuesday and made me drop my coffee! I did make him buy me a new one though and I got to try the new pecan praline latte at the coffee cart…" Rory started to ramble nervously before Stephanie cut her off.

"Rory! Relax. We will take a couple shots before we head out tonight. You're also a lucky bitch or our friends just knew you'd need me to get through this because I got Alpha Phi too."

Color returned to Rory's cheeks, "Really? Oh, I am so lucky. I feel like Finn, Colin, AND Logan have to be involved for me to be this lucky. What if they are all there?"

Stephanie smirked, "Then Colin would be very pleased."

"The first date went well?"

"The date was nearly perfect. He was a gentleman, took me to this great Italian place and then we stayed in his parent's condo that has a balcony that overlooks Central Park. He's actually well-endowed for a man of his stature and we tried this new position I've never tried…" Stephanie noticed that Rory had taken to a shade of purple she was blushing so hard.

"Rory, why are you turning into an eggplant over there?"

Rory looked out the window and mumbled something inaudible.

"What'd you say?"

"I'm a virgin."

Stephanie, shocked, took a moment before asking, "Wait, you mean you've never…? What about other things?"

"I mean, I've done some heavy petting, but nothing beyond that."

"Well, is it something you want to do? Or are you waiting until marriage?" Stephanie thought Rory seemed a bit innocent, but she didn't realize how innocent until now. Stephanie wasn't an overly sexual person, but she was comfortable enough in her own skin and enjoyed a good time.

"I mean, I don't have to wait until marriage. I'll probably be in a more serious relationship before I do anything like that. I just…I mean, I've had boyfriends before, but it was high school. I don't know how to date. Guys just aren't interested in me." Rory let out a defeated sigh and the only sound in the car was the soft melody coming from the radio.

"Well if you want to get into the casual dating game, I can help you." Stephanie peaked over as Rory looked at her.

"What do you mean? Help how?"

"My older sister Rebekah gave me a crash course the summer before I started here, and it's worked like a charm. I don't think you have to use all the tips, but I could be your dating guru and help you learn the ropes."

Rory chewed her bottom lip before responding, "Okay. I'm in."

Stephanie squealed, "This will be fun! First, we're going to buy some new clothes: fishing clothes, first date clothes, 'I'm ready for a little fun' clothes'. "

Rory's eyes widened, "I'm not sure if I brought enough money to buy that many clothes Steph. I still haven't found a job yet, so I've only got enough for a swimsuit this time."

"Rory don't worry. My parent's pay for me to have my very own gold American Express. There's no credit limit and they pay it off every month like a charm. It's their way to pay for my love, so let them spread a little on you."

"Stephanie, I don't know…I don't want you to spend too much on me."

"Rory…" She glanced over and gave her friend a serious look. "I promise, it's my treat. I love shopping and it's an excuse for me to buy double the clothes."

"Thanks Stephanie. Is this going to be one of those 'makeover' moments?" Rory laughed.

"No, you're no Mia Thermopolis pre-makeover. I wouldn't mind getting our hair done, because my roots are looking a little brassy. What do you say? My favorite stylist is just around the corner from Saks. They even give you snacks and coffee while they work."

Rory grinned, "Well, if there's coffee…"

"Yes! This day keeps getting better and better!"

"Now, tell me…what are fishing clothes? Because I don't do worms…"

XXXXX

"Logan, you're too funny!" Tiffany was a brunette in an orange, seductive dress with high heels and too much perfume. '_Why did she have to be the only person invited to this party without a date?' _Logan sighed and took a long sip of his scotch and surveyed the room. Like a typical Greek party, the building was an antebellum-style home with multiple seating areas. Party-goers were scattered around, some making out, some playing drinking games and others finding quiet places to move things along.

"Huntz, you're my new partner for beer pong!" Finn noticed the begrudged look on his friend's face and decided to swoop in for the save. Finn had decided to dress like Johnny Depp's Jack Sparrow because he could act drunk or be drunk and no one would know the difference.

"I'll be right back." Logan spoke briefly to his date and walked over to the smirking Australian. Logan had worn a white sweater, dark wash blue jeans, brown shoes, and an orange ascot tied around his neck to claim he was Fred Jones from Scooby Doo.

"Maybe next time you won't forget to get a date for initiation week."

Logan playfully punched Finn's arm and grabbed the ping pong ball, watching as it landed in the cup he was aiming for, "Ahh! Now that's why you invited me!"

Finn smacked his friends back in excitement, "That and I need your help if you see anyone paw at you-know-who. Either one of the you-know-who's actually."

"Well, I throw the best punch out of the group, so I can see why you'd need me." A smirking Logan landed another ball in another cup with ease. "Like candy from a baby."

Just as Logan went to throw his ball again, he lost all normal human functions when he saw two petite bodies decked out in very little clothing and gorilla masks. The crowd was parting like the red sea as they walked through slowly, like cats searching for prey. Stephanie was in a red and white polka dot string bikini with a frilly red skirt bottom. Rory's suit was a tiny triangle bikini top and boy short bottoms with 'LIFEGUARD' written in bold white letters on the back.

The pair walked past where Finn and Logan had been playing beer pong and Logan smirked when he saw the writing on Rory's bottoms. Finn punched Logan in the arm and he quickly turned to look at his attacker, "What the hell?"

"Eyes up Huntzberger." Finn glared at his friend briefly and turned back to watch Rory and Stephanie slip around the corner to the kitchen where all the alcohol was housed.

Around the corner, the girls were communicating in hand signals and Rory was trying to keep her wits about her. She'd had a minor panic attack with the idea of showing up to a party in nothing but a swimsuit, but Steph had managed to give her enough liquid courage to get her into the building without a panic attack. Before sneaking in the back of the house, they devised a plan: enter, find the alcohol, plant special surprises and take a quick Polaroid as proof, grab said alcohol, and run like hell.

So far, everyone was staring and not speaking, so they had avoided having to make any strange noises. They entered the kitchen and eyed the alcohol bottles. Every liquor known to mankind was laid out on the long wooden table.

"Hey there sweetheart..." A raspy voice spoke directly into Rory's ear and she jumped and held back a scream as she turned around to find two rather large, drunk males eyeing between the two girls.

"What's up with the masks, ladies? This party was invite-only, but you can pay for that invitation." The man who spoke in her hear put a hand on Rory's rear and squeezed nicely. Rory, on reflex, punched the guy in the groin as he fell over. Her four shots of Vodka to calm her pre-game jitters had finally kicked in; in the excitement, she kicked the groper one more time for good measure and started beating her chest and screaming like a gorilla.

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh at the situation. She gave her friend a high five and made the motion for a picture. Stephanie had worn a discreet backpack to bring all the supplies, so Rory quickly pulled out the camera and took a picture of the guy on the ground.

Hearing the groans and gorilla noises coming from the kitchen, Finn and Logan excused themselves from their game of beer pong and snuck around to see what was happening. As they eased around, they watched as Rory pulled out two smoke bombs, two glitter bombs, and two lighters from Stephanie's backpack.

Finn and Logan fully walked into the kitchen and Rory froze. She dropped the items in her hands back into the bag and poked Steph's shoulder. The pair smirked, but then grew concerned when the groaning guy on the floor started to get up. "You bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Whoa there sir, I think it's time to head back out to the fun eh?" Finn was trying to settle things without having to start a fight.

"No way! Not until the bitch apologizes for hitting me in the family jewels." He was fuming and walking slowly towards Rory.

While Finn distracted the large guy, Rory had managed to light all four of the various bombs. The fuses were long, so she knew she had a bit of time. Quick but stealth-like, Rory and Stephanie eased their way to the exit and then rolled one of the glitter bombs down to the feet of Rory's groper. The girls both started yelling like gorillas, turned around, and made a break for the door while dropping the remaining bombs as they ran.

A large commotion could be heard behind them as they opened the main door. They turned around to see a wall of red and green glittery air wafting towards them. They snapped a quick Polaroid and ran like hell as the exiting party-goers started to chase after them.

**XXXXXX**

An hour later, the two girls were sitting in the back-corner booth of the local pub, high off the adrenaline from the evening, and recounting their adventure.

"Did you see Logan and Finn as we were running out? I thought for sure Finn was about to have a stroke. He's totally in on everything." Rory laughed and took a swig of the drink in front of her. Steph apparently knew the bartender from high school, so they were enjoying themselves immensely. A DJ had started his set and the various colored lights were flashing on the dance floor.

"For sure! I still think my favorite part of the entire evening was you punching that guy and then the SAME guy getting stopped by the police for chasing us." Stephanie and Rory were laughing so hard they almost couldn't breathe.

"Thanks for helping me with all of this craziness, Steph. I honestly would have been lost without you." She raised her glass and the blonde raised her own glass to meet Rory's.

"I'll cheers to that. You are more than welcome." Stephanie smiled widely, "So when are you going to ask Logan out?"

Rory blushed deeply and took a long swig of her drink, "What are you talking about? I'm not going to ask out Logan. We're friends."

"Yeah right, I saw the way he looked at you tonight and the way you freaked out this morning? So not friends." Stephanie looked at Rory knowingly.

"You are certifiable! I don't like Logan!"

"The Nile is not just a river in Egypt, Rory."

The bar had filled up since Stephanie and Rory's arrival and some very familiar faces were making their way back towards the booth.

"Ladies, mind if we join you?" Colin squeezed in beside Stephanie without waiting for an answer. Seth did the same on the other side next to Rory, keeping a healthy distance between the two acquaintances.

"Rory, you remember Seth McMaster, right?" Colin threw an arm behind Stephanie and she leaned into his shoulder slightly.

Rory glanced over at the young man beside her and smiled, "Yeah! We met at karaoke, right? You gave a mean rendition of 'Don't Stop Believin' if I remember correctly."

Seth McCormick wasn't as handsome as most of the company he kept, but that did not make him ugly by any means. He was a medium-build young man with mousy brown hair, wire-rimmed glasses, and a slightly crooked smile. He was incredibly sweet and someone easy to talk to.

Colin and Stephanie had started a hushed conversation, so Rory struck up a conversation with Seth.

"So, Seth, what's your major?"

Seth took a sip of his beer, "I'm going into engineering. I'm in civil right now, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to switch to mechanical next semester. What about you?"

"I want to be a Journalist, so English major with minor in international studies. I'm going to try to get into the Journalism Scholar program next year."

"English major, so that means you have to be a reader. What are you reading these days?"

Rory's favorite past time, the two began discussing various books and what they had most recently read. Rory found herself enjoying his company and even trying to flirt a bit. Every time she did, she noticed his ears went red. Stephanie had been watching them from her peripherals and smiled smugly. If a certain blonde wasn't going to make his move, the least Rory could do was have a little fun. In Rory's mind, she was going to show Steph that she was so not interested in Logan.

Unknown to Rory, a glittery Finn and Logan had entered the building and were heading towards the bar. Stephanie was casually watching as Colin spoke and realized the moment the pair noticed them. Logan, eyes narrowed, elbowed Finn in the side, nodded his head in their direction, and Finn turned to see what his friend was motioning towards. Scanning the area, his eyes met Stephanie's and she raised her glass towards him.

After grabbing their glasses off the bar, Finn and Logan walked quickly towards the table.

"LOVE!"

Rory quickly looked up to smile at her best friend, "Hi darling! What are you doing here?" Rory couldn't help but think this new game of not speaking about the initiation even though all parties involved knew would be interesting.

"My mate Logan and I just came from this party. Someone set off glitter and smoke bombs and then the cops raided the place. It was quite the event." Finn's eyes danced as he looked between Stephanie and Rory. His eyes focused on Seth and then he spoke with an edge, "Seth my boy, let me steal your seat next to my best girl."

Seth simply nodded and took the wooden chair across the table from Colin and Stephanie after a smirking Logan took the seat across from Rory. Rory was looking slightly annoyed but tried not to let it show. "Well, where are your dates if you came from a party? Logan, didn't you say you were hanging out with some girl tonight?"

Logan's eyes twinkled as he sipped his drink _'why is she worried about my date?'_, "I decided we weren't that compatible. Finn wasn't a big fan of his date either."

Finn shrugged as he threw his arm around Rory and pulled her close, "She wasn't a red head. Way too dull for me."

Rory noticed glitter falling off Finn's pirate hat onto her shoulder, "So you were attached by glitter eh? What did the culprits look like?"

"Well…" Finn smirked and took a long sip of his drink, "How would you describe them Logan? Very interesting right?"

Logan's voice couldn't hide the humor and decided to lay it on thick, "Honestly, they were these two hot chicks with gorilla masks on. The gorilla mask was a strange touch, but the ass on this one girl…" Logan whistled, "I'd let her pour glitter on me any day. Her bottoms said she was a lifeguard, so I'm sure she could give me a run for my money in the pool or jacuzzi." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Colin high-fived his friend in a macho show of support.

Even with the alcohol in her system, Rory had turned the color of her swimsuit in question. Luckily the dark lighting in the bar hid it well, but Logan knew exactly what he was doing. Finn was staring daggers at Logan, but Rory decided she'd had enough fun for the moment. Perfect time to show Steph how wrong she was.

"Seth, I love this song. Want to dance?" Seth smiled, nodded, and stood up.

"Let me out Finn." Rory softly nudged her friend who sat very still. He glanced over at her and feigned ignorance, before allowing her to exit. Logan couldn't help but think to his conversation a month ago where Rory was scared beyond measure to go out and dance with someone. When did she suddenly ask guys to go dance?

As both Logan and Finn darkly watched Rory walk away with Seth, Finn turned to Logan, "I need another bloody drink."


	8. Chapter 7

_AN: Thanks for all the love on the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one just as much. A special shout-out to JamieCorrs for letting me spitball ideas and helping me put pen to paper and get this chapter out. _

**Chapter 7**

**Friday, October 31****st****, 2003 – Francine & Straub's House**

Initiation week proved to live up to Rory's expectations. The second task had required them to each pull a prank on a faculty member and document it for the group. She had taped an air horn to her philosophy teacher's seat on test day and replaced all the chalk with crayons. The video was priceless, and Rory was tempted to turn it into America's Funniest Home Videos. That task had been due by Wednesday and the final task card with the details for the party had arrived that same night.

"_**Young Brigadier,**_

_**The third and final task is upon us. One small item lies between you and the ultimate freedom of the Life and Death Brigade. To enter the Halloween celebration Friday night, you must bring with you a stolen piece of history. **_

_**Task 3: Go to the house of a particularly wealthy family, steal a small trinket, and bring that trinket to the party. **_

_**The theme of the party is a masquerade ball, so find your best tux or ballgown and cover that face. At the stroke of midnight, we'll unveil both new and old members and celebrate the expansion of our grand group. **_

_**-LDB"**_

Rory put her car in park as she pulled into her grandparent's driveway. She grabbed her purse and rang the doorbell. Jennifer opened the door and ushered in the young Gilmore-Hayden.

"Jennifer! How are you? How are Annie and Ted?" Rory handed off her coat and bag to the housekeeper she'd known since she was a little girl.

Jennifer smiled. "The kids are great. Annie's in the sixth grade now and Ted just started second grade. Annie still wears that sweater you gave her last Christmas."

"That's awesome. I'll have to get their sizes soon; I'm going to go Black Friday Shopping with Mom again this year. Where's Grandmère?"

"In here dear!" Rory heard the faint voice of her grandmother. She quickly hugged Jennifer and walked into the direction of the voice.

"Marco?"

"Polo!" Rory heard the voice much louder now and saw the cracked door to the library. She walked in and saw a magnificent red ballgown on the mannequin and her grandmother bent down at the bottom.

"Grandmère!" Rory's grandmother stood at full stature to turn around and hug her granddaughter.

"Rory, oh I have missed you sweet girl! I need you to tell me everything about freshman year." The two women sat down in oversized armchairs as Jennifer came in with a pot of coffee.

"Grandmère, we talked last week. You know everything that's going on." She laughed and poured their glasses.

"Well dear, tell me again. I'm still on Parisian time and not everything has been sticking in this old brain lately." She tapped her temple and sipped her drink.

"Wait…" Rory paused to look at the ballgown. "Grandmère, can we just discuss how amazing this dress is?"

"My granddaughter doesn't go to her first college event in just any old dress, so I got Celine to bring me the best choices and had her make some design alterations. I made a few small alterations myself and now I believe it's perfect."

The two women turned around to take in the dress in question: it was a deep red, off-the-shoulder dress with a beaded sweetheart bodice, chiffon skirt, and small train.

"You've outdone yourself with this one. Thank Celine for me and thank you for making this happen so quickly. I wasn't exactly expecting to go to a masquerade ball when I started the week."

"Well, what changed?"

Rory took a long sip of her coffee and started into the grand tale of the Life and Death Brigade. By the end, Francine was crying in laughter as she laid back in the armchair.

"Rory dear, I am so shocked and proud at the same time. I believe I've finally rubbed off on you."

"What makes you say that?"

"You, my dear, joining a secret society? I would have never dreamed it. Look at you now, breaking a few rules and getting your blood pumping! I haven't been this proud since you asked out that football player to homecoming your freshman year of high school!" Francine grabbed Rory's knee and squeezed as she smiled widely at her granddaughter.

"Grandmère, you made us take binoculars to football practice to find my date in the first place."

"Hmmm…I don't remember that part." The redhead stirred her coffee and faked an innocent look, "So, tell me about the boy."

"What boy?"

Francine eyed Rory with a knowing smirk, "The one you're trying to impress. You wouldn't have called me for a dress if you weren't trying to impress a boy."

Rory laughed loudly, "There's no boy! I just wanted to make a good first impression on the group."

Francine simply stared at Rory. The minutes ticked by and finally Rory broke the silence, "My friend seems to think I like this boy named Logan Huntzberger, but I think she's crazy."

"Ahh…related to Elias?"

"His grandson."

"Elias is a pompous prick and so was his son. How's the grandson?"

"Not a pompous prick, but quite the ladies' man. He's never even had a girlfriend from what I've heard."

Francine mulled for a moment and sipped her coffee, "Why do you think you don't like him?"

Rory sat for a moment and thought before responding, "I don't know. All the girls fall all over him. Even if I wanted to, I don't stand a chance or have the time to deal with all the BS."

"Well, say that fact fell away. Would you be interested in this boy?"

Rory sighed and turned sideways in the armchair, so her legs hung from one side and her head laid on the other, "I don't know. It's complicated. He's best friends with Finn too. He's a complex guy though. One minute he's studying hard, writing the best articles in the newspaper, and arguing foreign policy with me. The next, he has a bimbo on each arm and disappears for days at a time. He's intelligent, Grandmère, so intelligent. He's also ridiculously gorgeous and makes me feel pretty just by looking at me."

"Well…" Francine mulled for a moment, "Why don't you just let me test him out first? My pool boy quit and now I'm out of lovers."

Rory's eyes bugged out for a moment, before she burst, "GRANDMERE! EW!"

Francine cackled with laughter, "Don't be a prude. Us older women need love too."

"That's what Grandfather is for!"

"Well the little blue…" Rory plugged her ears and started singing 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' to avoid her grandmother talking about her sex life, real or fake, anymore.

Francine yanked Rory's fingers out of her ears, "Back to you, dear. Do you want my opinion?"

Rory nodded, so the older woman continued, "I think you need to spend time getting to know him better and decide if his character suits you. You'll know in your heart if it's worth the risk. Right now, be young and carefree. You flirt, you dance, you date. You'll be more prepared for a relationship if you've kissed a few frogs. It's just a bonus if he gets a little jealous watching you kiss the frogs." Francine winked at her granddaughter.

Rory sighed, "Grandmère, I don't want to play games."

"Rory, why do people play games?"

"To avoid doing work?"

Francine gave her a pointed look and shook her head, "To have _**fun**_.You have spent your whole life in a perfectly constructed box. Now, it's time for you to recycle that box, discover your limits, and see who you really are. Drink a little too much and skip class the next day. Go on vacations with your friends. Try out a club you'd never even think of joining. Go on dates with a different boy each day. I'm not saying throw out your morals or who you are; just go out and learn about yourself without any worry, fear, or judgement. If you get hung up on one boy now, who knows what you miss out on?"

Rory sighed, "I'm scared of what people will think of me. Especially people like my mom."

Francine grabbed Rory's hand and smiled, "You've got it my dear. Do not doubt yourself. You're growing so much already, and you deserve to be happy. One of the secrets of life is to learn to be happy all alone and then you can guarantee your own happiness forever. Find what makes _you_ happy. Not what makes Lorelai or Chris or Richard or Emily or Finn or me happy."

Rory squeezed Francine's hand, "Grandmère, how do you manage to say exactly what I need to hear?"

"A gift that I cannot divulge I'm afraid. Just be glad you got so lucky to have me." The two Hayden women laughed.

Rory glanced at her watch, "I need to get back and get ready. Stephanie said she'd help me do my hair and makeup."

"Okay sweetie. I almost forgot though…" She stood up, walked over to the large pine desk, and opened the drawer. She pulled out two items: a small black box and a silver spoon. Francine walked back over and handed both items to Rory. "The box has your matching mask in it. Take pictures so I can see the final product!"

"What about the spoon?"

"For the third task. I know you haven't gotten anything yet and you're not stealing from me. I took that from Constance's house a while back when she pissed me off. She's rich enough to count I'm sure."

Rory laughed loudly, "Grandmère, you're a lifesaver."

"Only for you sweetie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, Rory and Stephanie were riding in the back of a limo on the way to the grand LDB Halloween soiree. Stephanie chose an all-black halter neck dress with a keyhole back, beaded bodice and silver accents. Her mask was a diamond encrusted, black and silver combo as well and had a ribbon tying it to her face.

Rory's mask from Francine was made from a lace that exactly matched her dress. She had decided to wear her hair back in a low chiffon and let a few curls frame her face. Her makeup was much darker than normal, and she had the perfect shade of red lipstick on against her porcelain skin.

The girls were chattering in the back whenever the driver announced they had arrived. The door opened and they were greeted by security. Before they could even fully exit the car, they had to hand over their "tickets" to get in. However, once they did, the two masked young women exited to see they had arrived at a rather large Victorian-style mansion home.

Inside, the home had been transformed into a black and gold masterpiece. Satin fabric draped from the ceiling and met at the large crystal chandelier. The centerpieces were large bouquets of various white flowers and candles were lit on every surface available. A pyramid of champagne glasses was settled off to one side and the dance floor was already packed with people.

After grabbing a plate of food from the buffet, Stephanie and Rory found an empty table near the back of the room to enjoy dinner.

As the pair chatted over their food, a man dressed in a tuxedo with a black mask stood up on the stage and gathered the attention of the room, "Good evening, Life and Death Brigade! If you will, please find your seats, we have a few announcements." The crowd settled into their seats and quieted.

"Welcome everyone! I am your host for the evening, Sir Kensington. We'd like to welcome all the members, both new and current, to the 107th annual Life and Death Brigade Initiation Ball." Everyone clapped politely. "At this time, would all the new initiates please come to the front of the room?"

Over the next few minutes, the initiates were lined up and asked to repeat the Life and Death Brigade oath in Latin.

"Now, will the mentors please come forward?" One by one, various men and women walked to stand directly in front of each new member. Rory had a dark-haired man settle to face her; however, another man quickly came and motioned him down the line and took his place. The new man smiled as Sir Kensington began to speak, "To our newbies, we present your mentors. For the next year, these individuals will teach you the rules, the secrets, and all there is to know to be an excellent LDB member. Tonight, they will also serve as your personal survival assistant. Leslie, bring out the table."

A woman in a purple gown with a gold mask wheeled out a long table with a black cloth covering something on the table. With a grand flourish, she pulled off the cloth to reveal at least thirty different bottles of alcohol. Rory looked sideways at Stephanie when she recognized a fancy pink bottle of champagne from the Alpha Phi party.

"Remember when we said you'd see those bottles again? Meet your reward! This table is strictly for new recruits and we expect it to be empty by the nights end. Your mentors will cut you off when the time is right and make sure no alcohol poisoning befalls you. Let the celebration begin!" Sir Kensington grabbed a large wooden stick and hit the massive gong on the side of the stage.

Rory eyed the person in front of her as she stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you. Are we introducing ourselves yet?" Her mentor was several inches taller than her, in all-black outfit with intricate gold stitching. He wore a gold mask with matching swirls and designs that Caesar himself might have worn to pray to the Gods. The eyeholes in the mask were small and the mask covered at least 75% of the wearer's face. Without a word, he bowed and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the dance floor. She glanced back at Stephanie who was flirting with her mentor, so she was no help.

A peppy waltz was playing and the two fell into an easy rhythm. Rory knew the waltz from her dance lesson days, but having a strong partner made it easy to fall into place. Rory noticed the blonde hair behind the mask and the easy smirk on her partners face.

"Logan Elias Huntzberger." Rory breathed his name as a question, but the smirk only deepened when she did.

"Ace, you are a force of nature. Do you know that?"

Rory shook her head and sighed, relieved she knew who she was with even if her nerves were starting to show. "What are you talking about Huntzberger?"

"You. I had to swap with three different guys and promise out nearly a case of scotch to get you as my mentee."

Rory stuttered, "W..Why would you do that?"

Logan paused briefly, "Why, Finn couldn't stand to see you with anyone he didn't approve of."

Rory spoke with indignation, "Sorry to mess up your evening on account of him. Why not run along to Tiffany or Tamara and I'll just go grab my seat?" The brunette tried to pull away, but Logan held her closely.

"Rory…" Logan leaned back, tilted his mask up, and took a long glance into Rory's eyes as they danced. Rory felt a pull in her belly at the look Logan was giving her. With a delicate turn of the head, he whispered softly into her ear, "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to protect the most beautiful girl in the room."

Blush stained Rory's cheeks and she smiled shyly at the comment.

Logan put his mask down and leaned up to full stature, "Plus, now you have to help me with all my papers in exchange for me saving you from a brutally boring event with one of these morons." Rory slapped Logan's shoulder playfully and the pair laughed together.

"So, tell me…" Logan smiled, "how have you enjoyed initiation week?"

"Splendid. I love embarrassing myself in multiple social settings, running around half-naked, and taking up petty theft. It's like my Carmen Sandiego dreams have come true." Rory deadpanned, before laughing and continuing, "It's been insane and I couldn't have done it without Steph, but I'm excited to say I did it and can't wait to see what else we get into. Think you can introduce me to some of the cute guys in here?"

Rory smirked, while Logan scowled slightly, about to say something.

"Mind if I butt in?"

Rory turned at the sound of the voice. Seth McCormick, dressed in a tuxedo and plain black mask, was standing nervously to the side of the pair.

Logan was ready to say something cheeky, but Rory cut him off. "Sure Seth!"

Rory turned back to Logan, "Thanks mentor. I'll be seeing you soon?"

Logan leaned down and kissed Rory's cheek, "Tug on your ear if you need saving." Rory blushed deeply at the affection and nodded. Seth took Logan's place, but Logan smugly noticed that Rory put a little bit more distance between the pair than she had with him.

XXXXX

Midnight was minutes away and the party was tittering on wild. Shoes had been abandoned and masks were laying with bags at tables. Games had been created to take breaks from the copious amounts of dancing occurring.

Howling with laughter, Rory sat with Juliet, Stephanie, and Rosemary as they played a game of truth or dare.

"Juliet for the ultimate dare success! Peeing in a urinal never looked so hot." Stephanie high-fived the other blonde of the group.

"Honestly, sometimes I feel like I should have been born a man. How awesome would it be to pee standing up?" Juliet spoke very seriously, which only made the group chuckle even more.

"Rosemary, truth or dare." Stephanie grinned evilly knowing what she would pick.

The redhead huffed, "Please, like I would do anything other than dare."

"I dare you to tell us the truth and the whole truth: are you going to give Finn a chance at a real date or not? Why or why not?"

Rosemary, never one to get too emotional, simply replied, "I might. Jury's still out."

Stephanie made 'tsk' noises and shook her head, "You haven't finished the dare! You have to tell us what's hold you back."

Rosemary glanced over at an intrigued Rory. Rory noticed and responded, "This table is girl talk. I will lock it into the vault and will not divulge information behind enemy lines."

Rosemary took a long swig of her drink and sighed, "Let's just say I had a pretty shitty boyfriend the last time I had one."

All the girls nodded along in agreement. Stephanie replied, "Well, I think you're smart for not jumping right into something. If he wants you, he'll wait."

Rory also commented, "I think Finn will be a great boyfriend when the right girl comes along." The brunette smiled knowingly at Rosemary.

Rosemary nodded and waved her hand, "Enough about me and Finn. Rory, truth or dare?"

Stephanie interrupted, "She's out of truths! It's dare time!"

"Wait, who said there was a max on truths?" Rory paled at the idea of a dare from this group.

"I did," Stephanie boasted and stuck out her chest towards Rory, "and I'm making all the rules up."

Rosemary was thinking to herself when Sir Kensington was back on the mic, "Brigadiers, the countdown to midnight begins. Let's get ready to pull off those masks in 3…2….1!" The room was suddenly filled with flying masks as people tossed them into the air like graduation caps. The girls of the table playfully tossed their masks into the air and watched as they landed nearby.

Rory stood up to pick up her mask and was quickly lifted and spun around. Set down on her feet, she turned around to see the grin of her best friend, "Care for a dance, Love?"

She smiled widely and they took to the dance floor.

"Having fun?"

Rory smiled, "I am! Did you make this happen or was it Grandpa?"

Finn smiled a knowing smile, "Who said it was either?"

Rory's brow furrowed, "Explain yourself."

The Aussie brushed a stray hair behind Rory's ear, "Believe it or not, at the end of the day, it was just you love. The group knows who's going to need us and they pick accordingly. Luckily, you just had two names that screamed 'I need a little fun' and they couldn't help themselves. However, I may force you to wear sacks to future events to avoid hearing the comments about your physique."

"Don't be jealous. You know you're my best friend."

"I better be! Don't go getting any wise ideas either. I've seen you and McMaster hanging out some."

Rory shook her head, "You know his name's McCormick and not McMaster, right?"

"We call him McMaster because he designs all our big stunts! I'm not just trying to be an ass because he wants in your pants."

Rory blushed, "Shut up! We've danced and talked some. Nothing's happened. He hasn't even asked me on a date."

"Well, I've had three different guys ask me if you were single tonight, so I hope you're ready for the onset of male suitors."

"I'm surprised you didn't tell them I was a lesbian."

"Oh…" Finn chuckled darkly, "I thought about it. However, this group likes a challenge, so I decided to tell them you were at the top of the Huntz list."

"Huntz list?"

"Oh yeah, there's an entire list of girls who wait their turn to be with my man Logan. He's become a campus legend it seems like." The Aussie shrugged, but Rory quietly mulled over the new information. Finn spun her wildly out and back close to him, eliciting a giggle from the brunette.

Rosemary chose this moment to interrupt, "Care if I take him for a spin Rory?"

Rory shook her head and the song changed to a slow love tune as she walked away. The table was empty of girls as Rory sat back down. She noticed Logan dancing with a blonde on the dance floor and whispering softly in her ear. _'A bimbo list. Not just a constant stream of random bimbos…a freaking bimbo list. Welp…yours truly will not be on the bimbo list'_

"Drink for the lady?" The MC Sir Kensington held a glass of champagne in front of Rory's face. She took the drink and mumbled a quick thank you. The older man took this as an invitation to sit closely beside her, "What a great dress. Enjoying yourself tonight?"

"Oh yes," She laughed nervously and tried to scoot back subtly to put some space between them. "Are you a member?"

"Class of '97! The moneybags of the operation believe I make a good face for the event. Plus, what's a better way to meet beautiful women than at a college event like this?" The MC closed the gap and tried to put an arm around Rory's shoulder. "So, tell me about yourself…"

Rory glanced quickly around the room, hoping to make eye contact with any of her friends while she spoke, "Well, I'm an English major. I hope to become a journalist one day…" Logan looked up from the neck of his current dance partner to see Rory's large fisheyes. He excused himself and started across the room towards her, his female counterpart looking particularly sour.

"I'm on the newspaper staff and I'm working on getting a job. What about you?" The older man didn't have time to speak before Logan walked up.

"How's it going Gerald? You still living in Oakview or did you finally move to the city?" The two men shook hands.

"No, Oakview is still base camp. Nice to see you Logan. I was just getting to know your mentee here."

"Well, I came to steal her away actually. She still hasn't put her dent in the reward table." Logan smirked as he pulled Rory to her feet with one hand and put it through his arm. The pair walked away, and Rory relaxed.

"Thanks Logan. You didn't have to do that. "

The blonde smirked, "Oh no, I'm serious. Finn, Colin and I are ready for shot time. You owe us."

They reached the table and all their friends were sitting around the large table, chatting away. Logan took the last open seat, so he quickly pulled Rory to sit in his lap and put both arms around her waist. Rory blushed and tried to wiggle away.

"No ma'am, you're taking these shots. I'm in charge of you tonight, so I'm not letting you out of my lap until you finish your alcohol like a good LDB member."

"Oh Rory," Rosemary noticed the blushing brunette at the table, "I finally decided on your dare." She took a moment to catch the nervous look on Rory's face, "You have to ask out someone on a date tonight before we leave."

Rory smiled, instantly thinking of a loophole, before Rosemary caught her look, "Oh no Gil-den, you will be asking out a man on a romantic date, not some friendship kumbaya bullshit. Now, pick your man and make it happen."

Logan, surprised but curious, released Rory to stand up. She took a quick survey of the room and quickly decided. She left the group for a few minutes before returning, pulling up a nearby empty chair.

Rosemary surveyed her smugly, "Well?" She sipped her drink expectantly.

"I've got a date Friday. Where's my shot?" The group, minus one particular blonde, cheered to Rory's success.


	9. Chapter 8

_AN: Thanks for the continued support! I'd really appreciate if everyone would review and let me know what they think. I'm not saying I'm begging but... HA! I'm uploading a little early this week since I won't be able to on Friday. See you next week! :) _

** Chapter 8 **

**Thursday, December 11****th****, 2003 – Finn's Apartment**

The candy was purchased. The popcorn was popped. The movies, Rory grinned evilly, were laid out and rewound. Gilmore Girl movie night was ready. All Rory needed was for her friends to show up to begin the fun, well for her at least.

"Rory, did we buy any of those tiny marshmallows?" Stephanie questioned from Finn's kitchen area. Rory took her eyes off her masterfully presented junk food buffet and walked into the kitchen to join her friend.

"No, I had some leftover from when Finn and I were studying for finals." Rory started opening cabinets in hunt of the key ingredient to a decent cup of hot chocolate.

"Why would you need baby marshmallows to study?" Steph was still learning just how strange Rory and Finn were, especially together.

"You see… we quiz each other and every third question we get to throw a marshmallow into the other's mouth." Rory stated simply as she jumped up to sit on the marble counter with the open bag of marshmallows.

"I feel like we haven't caught up in weeks. How was your latest date with Seth?" Stephanie smirked as Rory blushed. "I want details, Gilden."

"Seriously, do you guys have to call me a t-shirt company?"

Stephanie shrugged, "Quit stalling. Details. You. Seth. Now."

"Fine!" Rory shoved a marshmallow in her mouth and continued in a fairly monotone voice, "He was the perfect gentleman. He picked me up on time, we went to a showing of 'It's a Wonderful Life' and went out for ice cream afterwards. Just like it's been the last two times we went out."

"And…" Stephanie looked expectantly. "You could have been talking about your great aunt Mildred's funeral from the way you just said that."

"He's _so _nice, but he has no opinions of his own. He agreed with everything I had to say immediately. When we first talked, he wasn't like that. Kissing him was like kissing my grandpa."

"Well…" Stephanie snacked momentarily as she pondered the information. "Sounds to me like there's no chemistry."

"You don't say?"

"Well why do you keep going out with him if there's no chemistry?"

Sighing, Rory rubbed her hand over her face, "I don't know! I kept thinking it would change or get better. I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"It's worse if you keep going out with him and leading him on. You need to let him know you're just friends after all."

"You're right. I'll tell him the next time I see him."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Stephanie spoke up, "I mean, do you even know what your type is?"

Rory shrugged, "Not really."

"Alright, let's discuss what the guys you've dated in the past looked like…." For the next fifteen minutes, Stephanie peppered Rory with questions.

"Drumroll please." Stephanie looked expectantly at her friend who started beating on the cabinet. She had even used the back of a receipt as a notepad and taken notes as they discussed Rory's former flames.

"Rory's type: intelligent, pushes back against norms, dark and handsome, thoughtful, driven, and unashamed at who they are. Oh my god!"

"What?"

"I have the perfect guy to set you up with!"

Rory paled, "Who?"

"Kip Barnes! He's in the LDB, but he's also captain of the polo team. He looks like he could be Superman. He's nearly six-foot-tall, dark brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes and he's also freakishly smart."

"Why would someone like that want to date me?" Rory looked down at her fingernails and picked at the quicks.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!" Rory's eyes shot up to meet her blonde friends enraged eyes.

"Stop this shit! Stop selling yourself short for whatever reason. I don't know if it's Jess or Dean, I don't know if it's just being in a new place, or what. I'm tired of hearing you constantly downing yourself. Get some pride and own yourself. You're an amazing girl who I'm happy to have as a friend. The right guy will be lucky to have you."

Rory wiped a few spare tears that had leaked out, "You're right. I'm sorry. I need to do better."

Stephanie walked over and grabbed her friend's hands, "No apologies. I just want you to see the awesome girl we all see when we look at you."

The two hugged and Stephanie slowly backed up.

"Alright Gilden," Stephanie smiled at her friend and opened widely, "Hit me!"

Rory laughed, posing like she was about to throw a free throw and tossed the treat straight into the blonde's mouth. "Score!" The pair laughed harder as the door to Finn's apartment opened and the three Stooges walked in with various takeout containers.

"My god, it's like one of my wet dreams come true. Girls in tiny shorts and tank tops sitting on my counter waiting to feed me delectables." Finn dropped the bag full of Chinese food on his dining table and walked into the kitchen to greet the girls with a kiss on the cheek.

Logan and Collin shook their heads, laughing as they set the Indian and Italian takeout containers beside the Chinese.

"Finn! It's just shorts and a tank top." Rory rolled her eyes as she jumped off the counter to greet everyone. "You guys ready to dig in and get started?"

"Oh, just ecstatic Ace. I've been looking forward to this event all day." Logan sighed, but was subtly checking out Rory's outfit and enjoying the view.

Rory, oblivious to Logan's roaming eyes, grabbed Logan's hand and started to drag him into the living room.

Finn's open concept allowed for an easy transition from the kitchen to the living room. The entire apartment had a ridiculous amount of space, so Finn had a large screen television and an over-sized sectional couch in the living room to be able to properly host movie nights. Laid on the coffee table was enough candy and popcorn to turn the healthiest adult into a sugar comatose zombie. Red Vines, Reese's, M&M's, powdered donuts, pop tarts, ice cream, raw cookie dough, salted butter popcorn, cheddar popcorn, and caramel popcorn were laid out in various size bowls/platters.

The other Elis had followed a groaning Logan and bouncing Rory into the living room as Rory deposited Logan onto the couch.

"Rory, who did you think we were inviting over? We have enough junk food, not to mention takeout, to feed all the second graders in Connecticut." Colin looked down at the food in shock.

"Guys…" Rory grabbed Colin's hand and sat him down beside Logan. Stephanie gave a knowing giggle as she joined the boys. "It's time for me to explain Gilmore Girl movie nights. We have many rules, but I'll start out with a beginner's course tonight." Rory went to begin and stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot...hold on!" Rory ran towards the stairs and began going up two at a time.

"Love, what are you doing?" Finn yelled from his seat on the couch, grabbing the bowl of cheddar popcorn and starting to munch. "Also, bring me down some condoms. Rosemary's coming by later." The rest of the group on the couch groaned.

"What?" He looked at them innocently, popping pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

Stephanie smacked him with a pillow. "What have we talked about?"

"Umm…" He put a finger to his chin, "quit following beautiful women into the bathroom to ask for their number because I'll go to jail?"

Stephanie went to speak when she saw Rory coming down the stairs and busted into laughter.

Rory was decked out in a rather pink cowboy hat, a pink feather boa and bright pink fuzzy socks. She grinned widely and stood directly in front of the TV screen and held out a pink clipboard. Everyone was staring at her and laughing as she began,

"Friends, Yalies, countrymen and women because girl power," Steph and Rory high-fived as she continued, "lend me your ears. Tonight's the night you venture into the beyond. Beyond anything you have ever experienced...Gilmore Movie Night! I'm your experienced guide and promise you will be nothing if not amazed for the night you are about to have."

Rory threw the clipboard down with a flourish and put the hat on Finn's head. He purred loudly, "How are you doing there, little lady?" and smacked Rory on the rear as she returned to the front of the room. She glared at him as she continued,

"I promised my mom I'd do that part for you guys! Seriously, "The rules are pretty simple: you order a ridiculous amount of food, pick up a couple movies, and lay it all out so you don't have to leave the screen to nourish yourself. No bathroom breaks, no talking during the first viewing of any movie. All second and beyond viewing can be mocked as much as possible and all songs can be sung or danced to during second and beyond showings only."

Rory smiled widely as her friends simply started in amazement, "Questions?" All heads shook a resounding no.

"Excellent…" Rory smiled widely at Stephanie…"Tonight's theme is: Logan, Colin, and Finn get in touch with their feminine side...up first…Drumroll please, Steph" Her friend beat on the coffee table before she pulled out the VHS, "The Princess Diaries!"

The room went up into arms, "NO way!" "That's a chick flick, Love!" "You're killing me Ace, I thought you had taste?"

"Silence!" Rory grinned evilly, "You guys said you would let us pick. Steph and I love this movie and it's payback for you guys making us watch that slasher movie at the theaters a few weeks ago." She visibly shuddered, "Vengeance is sweet."

She turned on the movie and took the empty spot between Logan and Finn. Finn and Logan both went to put an arm around Rory at the same time and ended up practically holding hands. As if burned, they pulled their arms back quickly while Rory simply smiled and stretched out, her head in Finn's lap and her legs in Logan's lap.

XXXXXXX

A few hours and a couple movies later, the entire group had passed out into a sugar-induced coma on Finn's over-sized couch. Rory stirred, needing a bathroom break, and slowly went upstairs to the guest bathroom. As she finished her business, she noticed a figure outside in the garden. She wrapped a blanket around herself and walked out. The air was bitterly cold, and snow threatened to fall at any moment.

"Finn?"

The Aussie glanced back and motioned for Rory to come closer. She offered up part of her blanket and the pair huddled together on the bench overlooking Old Campus. The night sky was filled with clouds that reflected the streetlights.

"What's going on? You ok?" Rory noticed the somber look on Finn's face.

"Yeah Love, I'm okay. I was actually just thinking about how I wanted to ask Rosemary to be my girlfriend."

"Wait…." Rory took in a sharp breath, "Really?"

He shrugged and laid his head on top of hers, "Yeah, I want to try out monogamy. It may not work out for me, but I'm curious. Rosemary is extraordinary, so if I'm going to try, might as well be with a Sheila as amazing as her." He sighed.

"I'm happy for you. If you want my help, just let me know." The pair sat silent for a few moments.

"So, how are things in the love department for you? McMaster treating you right?"

"I was actually telling Steph earlier that I don't think we have much chemistry. I think we're better as friends."

"You deserve someone amazing, Rory. Don't settle until you do." Rory's eyes bulged at Finn's use of her actual name. He looked down at her, "I'm serious. Don't be with anyone who doesn't deserve you."

The brunette's eyes narrowed, "Are you talking about anyone in particular?"

Finn stared at the Old Campus as he responded, "I pay close attention and I know you both pretty well. You're a challenge and different. He's going to try, you know, that right?"

Rory answered with a sigh, "I don't know. We're all really good friends, Finn. I won't do anything to screw that up." She hugged his middle closely, "I can't believe after a few days, I won't see you for nearly a month!"

Finn wiggled so Rory could see his face, "A month? Oh no…"

"Well, when would I see you? You said you're going on vacation, right? I'll just be at home with mom and going to see my grandparents."

A grin took over his face, "Wait here." Finn jumped up and quickly ducked inside. In a few minutes, he returned with a small box wrapped in Barbie pink wrapping paper and a silver bow.

"I was going to do this in a few days, but I can't stand waiting. Everyone's going to hate me for doing it while they are asleep."

Confused, the brunette silently accepted the package and gingerly opened it. Inside, there were numerous brochures and a single envelope with her name written across. She opened the envelope and read the letter inside. She gasped out loud and looked up widely at Finn, "You're taking me on a ski trip? For New Year's Eve? Really?"

Finn's face split in half with the grin he was wearing, "Yes ma'am. The whole group is coming; Colin, Logan, Stephanie, Rosemary, you and I will be leaving on Logan's dad's jet the 27th and will come back on January 3rd. Some other LDB members will meet us once we get there. We're staying in Colin's dad's cabin just outside of Aspen. You're going to love it. The snow, the skiing, the tubing, the food."

Rory's smile fell after a few moments, "Finn, I don't know how I can accept this gift. I can't imagine how much money you're going to spend. I don't have the kind of money to pay you back for something like this."

Finn grabbed Rory's hand, "Thought you might say that. I called Francine and she told me to tell you that she'd taken care of your portion. I've also been instructed to tell you that you'll find out more at Christmas at her house."

Rory sighed, "Gotta love Grandmere."

"I sure do, she helped me get my best friend." Finn kissed the top of Rory's head and gazed into the distance. "We better get back inside before the children wake up.

"Hey Finn?" The Aussie turned around to look at her, hand on the sliding glass door.

"Thanks for looking out for me."

He held out his hand, "Of course Love, gotta look out for my sister."


	10. Chapter 9

_AN: My longest chapter to date! I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I do. :) Reviews are encouraged!_

**Chapter 9**

**December 24****th****, 2003 – Francine & Straub's House**

"Lorelai, get in here so we can start on the presents!" Christopher yelled at his ex-wife with a playful whiney tone as he took a spot next to his eldest daughter.

"Hey, you can't rush perfection on those cookies! Whenever I win the decorating contest, you'll quickly wish you hadn't just slapped a smiley face on Frosty." Lorelai replied with fake dignification, throwing her nose in the air as she perched on the other side of Rory. Rory chuckled softly as her parents bantered over her head about who was going to win the Hayden cookie decorating contest. Moments like these felt like a glimpse into what could have been for the Gilmore-Hayden clan.

"If you two don't stop, I'm disqualifying you on per annoyance!" Francine huffed and walked over to the exquisitely decorated Christmas tree. She started handing out packages to all members of the family present. Straub silently mulled over a book in his easy chair and sipped at his cider, not one for the 'silly' antics of holidays. He did lay a bookmark in his book and focus in on the small package in his lap.

"Everyone ready?" Francine's smile was the north star in the room, "Three…two…one…Merry Christmas!"

Each member of the family eagerly tore into their presents. The room transformed into a wrapping paper wasteland. Various reactions were ricocheting off the walls, but a small sniffle caught the attention of the room: Rory was crying as she fondled something small in a box and held a letter in her hand.

Francine knowingly walked over and put an arm around her granddaughter's shoulder, "Sweetie, why are you crying?"

"I…I…just. Oh, Grandmère!" She flung her arms around her grandmother, causing them both to fall back on the couch and the present box to fall to the floor.

"What's wrong with those two?" Lorelai glanced at her ex in wonder. Christopher shrugged and grabbed the box off the couch. Inside, a shiny black rectangle glared back. Chris nudged Lorelai and together they read the letter.

"_**Rory, **_

_**From a young age, your parents decided that they would work hard to get where they are today and not lean on their families to make that happen. In doing so, they brought you up in a world where you understand what the value of a dollar is and how important hard work is. **_

_**In this new phase of your life, we want to gift you the freedom to enjoy all life has to offer. This credit card has no credit limit and we will be paying the bill until the day you start your first job. In the coming years, your grandfather will be retiring, and more responsibilities will be laid upon the shoulders of you and your father. For now, we want you to put your whole focus into school, life, and the pursuit of happiness. **_

_**We're so incredibly proud of you and all your accomplishments. We can't wait to see what you do next!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Grandmère and Grandfather "**_

Lorelai was speechless, but suddenly feeling heated, "What the hell Francine? Don't you think you should have discussed this with me or Chris?"

Francine pulled away from Rory to look up, "She's our granddaughter and she's an adult. No, I don't think I have to, Lorelai."

"You just gave a freshman in college a credit card with NO limit. In what world do you do that? How is she going to learn the real value of hard work if she doesn't have to do any herself? You can't expect…"

A cough interrupted Lorelai's rant. In his hand, Straub held his gift from Rory: a new pipe in the shape of a wolf and his favorite tobacco from a small shop in New York City. "Lorelai…" the older gentleman stared into her eyes seriously, "Our granddaughter will not be the charity case of society. She will have all the things society says a young woman should have. She's meeting prospective husbands at Yale and I will not settle for her marrying just any man. While we understand Rory has no desire to become an attorney, we will ask for her to help in the family business in other ways after I retire. Her trust fund is all set and should last her a lifetime. My granddaughter will want for nothing."

Pins cascading to the floor were louder than the room after Straub's leveled reply to Lorelai. He turned to his granddaughter, "Rory, thank you for my pipe. Merry Christmas."

**XXX**

The next day, Christmas in the Huntzberger residence was a quiet affair. The world of news seemed to calm on Christmas, as if only to give the world a fleeting moment of rest.

However, Mitchum Huntzberger didn't like to rest and was anxious to get back to work. The media mogul was nursing a scotch by 11 in the morning to dull his sense of urgency. Shira was on her third cigarette as she tried to keep up conversation with her husband. They hadn't had to attempt to communicate uninterrupted for this long in years. Logan and Honor managed to sleep in until a maid was sent to wake them for lunch.

"Logan…" Mitchum used his best boardroom voice. "How's the Yale Daily News?"

"Fine Dad."

"What beat did Doyle end up giving you? You heading up features yet?"

He shook his head and took a bite of his steak. His mother's attempt at a Christmas dinner: steak and potatoes. "No, I'm actually on sports this semester. I got to do this interview with one of the new assistant football coaches, and it should be out after the first of the year." Logan had worked especially hard when a certain brunette offered to edit it for him. Some of his best work to date.

"Sports aren't for the real journalist, Logan! We need you to take things seriously. In the coming months, we need you to get committed in all aspects of your life." Logan felt his food lodge in his throat as his father continued, "You'll need to find an acceptable wife to help you in your next phase of life. College is going to offer the best pool of candidates before they are tied to careers of their own."

Logan thought he might see his lunch a second time if his father continued much longer. He turned slightly green and set his fork down. Mitchum droned on about responsibilities and expectations as Logan counted the petals on the flowers in the centerpiece until a word broke through, "…Gilmore…"

"Wait…what did you say?"

Mitchum huffed, "I was saying that I want you to find a respectable girl to bring to our next board member event next month. Richard Gilmore is replacing Jack Campbell on the board. He's a well-respected international insurance consultant and is the Senior Vice President of Gurmon/Driscoll Insurance Corporation. I won't have my son embarrass me anymore by bringing some babbling idiot. I mean it, Logan. I want you to find an intelligent woman to bring as your date."

Logan, caught off-guard with this new information, actually agreed with his father, "Sure thing, Dad." He smiled to himself, _'I know exactly who I'll ask.' _

**XXX**

**December 27****th****, 2003 – Huntzberger Plane**

"And then…Finn catapults off the diving board with nothing but a loincloth on right as my stepmother walks out with half the Garden Club. This tiny strip of clothing went flying off and Mrs. Campbell fainted as Finn acted like a runway model walking out of the pool. That, my dear friends, is the story of how Finn got banned from my house until my father divorced wife number four." Colin finished his story with a flare as the rest of the plane erupted into laughter.

As the room settled, Stephanie turned to the blonde sitting beside her, "Honor, tell everyone how you managed to get away with us!"

The older Huntzberger grinned mischievously, "I was supposed to help Mother with some DAR events, but I told her that my stress was at an ultimate high and I had gained 10 pounds. She told me to get out of Connecticut as soon as I could and drink plenty of cucumber water. My little brother knew Josh and I could use time away." She held up her drink in the air. "I'm excited to hang out with all you fabulous people. Cheers!" Everyone clinked their glasses together and started talking amongst themselves excitedly.

"Rory, have you used your Christmas present yet?" Juliet sipped her cucumber water and watched as her friend ate her turkey sandwich.

Rory wiped crumbs from her mouth, "I bought an entire ski outfit!" The other girls stared blankly at Rory. The guys found themselves absorbed in a "I got so drunk I…" with their latest inductee Josh.

Honor looked slightly puzzled at Rory, "Wait, what did you get for Christmas exactly?"

"My grandparents gave me a black AMEX card."

"Woah, what a lucky girl! Wait… how much did you spend on the ski outfit?"

"376 dollars." Rory tucked her chin and stared at the chips on her plate.

"Rory Gilmore-Hayden. Francine did not give you that card for it to sit idly in your purse. A black AMEX deserves to be loved, cherished, and swiped daily!" Stephanie snatched a chip off Rory's plate. "Tomorrow, we will go into downtown Aspen and shop at some of the boutiques. I will not let you leave until you have a week's worth of new clothing!"

With a defeated sigh, Rory decided to change the subject, "Well, speaking of plans. What's our plan for the whole trip? We've got a whole week in snow covered amazement! I've never been to the mountains before!"

"The boys planned the trip but have made 0 plans, as usual." Stephanie huffed her annoyance," Of course that means I have to plan it all now. I know we'll go ski at least a few days. There's a big LDB bash on New Year's Eve. We can shop, hang out in the jacuzzi, find some cute guys to hang out with…it's our week. Speaking of…I talked with Robert last night. He told me a certain dark-haired polo captain was staying in his cabin this week. I may or may not have already gotten us a double date setup." Stephanie simpered as Rory blanched, heart beating wildly in her chest.

"What happened to a relaxing week in Aspen?"

"Oh please, we'll relax plenty." Her friend waved her off and started talking to Juliet and Honor about which stores were a must on their shopping excursion. Rosemary silently patted Rory on the shoulder as the young brunette took a nervous bite of her lunch.

XXX

"Welcome to Casa McCrae everyone! Master bedroom upstairs is mine, but all other rooms are free game. Hope you gals and gents have already decided on roommates!" The limousine slowed as is made its way up the driveway.

Rory gaped at the cabin, no mansion, the group was calling home for the next week. Like something out of a Hollywood cinema, this home stunned with three stories of elegance. The front of the home boasted broad wooden pillars, floor to ceiling windows, and stonework to accent. The blend of wood and stone balanced a mix of old and modern architecture. Spruce trees the size of semi-trucks accented the main entrance and Rory noticed a frozen lake as they pulled up to the back entrance of the home.

After several hours on the plane, the travelers were anxious to explore and fell on top of one another to get out of the vehicle. Giggles and screams echoed in the main entrance as everyone except for Rory and Logan took off to stake claim on their rooms. The pair silently assisted the driver unload all the bags and Logan tipped him handsomely before he drove away.

"I hear you've never been skiing before Ace." Logan grabbed his bag and hers as they trudged up the stairs and into the main entrance.

"Nope…" She popped the 'p' sound as she made a 360 sweep of the main foyer. The wide spiral staircase lead to a maze of hallways. The interior matched the exterior with a mix of large-scale stones and wooden accents. "This house is amazing." The words were spoken with a soft breath, like speaking too loudly would make it all disappear.

Rory's wonder and innocence caught Logan off-guard, but he couldn't help but smile. "I love this house too. Let's go get you settled in a room and we'll round up the troops for a nice tour." He softly put a hand on the small of her back and led her to the stairs.

The pair wandered from room to room; the house had five bedrooms and so far, they had found four claimed and full. Room 1 had Colin and Stephanie halfway to christening the king bed of the master; Room 2 had Honor and Josh in a similar situation (much to Logan's dismay); Room 3 seemed to be a child's room with one twin bed for Juliet; Room 4 had two twin beds, but Rosemary and Finn were already pushing them together when Rory walked in. Logan and Rory exchanged a nervous glance as they opened room number 5 to find: bunk beds.

The two looked at each other and screamed at the same time, "DIBS ON TOP!" Rory expertly ducked under Logan's arm and made a mad dash for the ladder. He quickly sprinted after her, yanking her up by the waist, and dragging her off the ladder. Rory wrestled against his arms and made them fall to the ground in a heap. They were nothing but laughs as they rolled on the thick carpet of the hunter green bedroom.

"For that valiant effort, I relinquish all claims to the top bunk…" The sandy-haired gentlemen had a twinkle in his eye, "on one condition."

Intrigued, Rory sat up, crossed her legs, and looked down as he put his hands behind his head "What's the condition?"

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend next month at a board meeting of my dad's company."

"Why?!"

"At Christmas dinner, he started riding me about how I needed to get serious about finding someone who would be wife material. He said at the next board meeting, he wanted me to bring an intelligent date who was worthy of being a Huntzberger."

"If he just said a date, why do I have to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"Well…" Logan smirked, "I figure if I tell him I have a girlfriend and he approves, I'll be set for at least six months before he mentions anything like this again. The Dark Lord will approve of you for certain."

Rory mulled over the idea, butterflies floating around her stomach at the idea of being on a date with Logan Huntzberger, real or fake, "Can I think about it?"

"Rory," Logan sat up and took her hand in his, "won't you just do me this little favor? What's it going to hurt you? One night with a large potential network of high-profile media industry leaders who could one day give you your dream job?"

Rory sucked in a breath, "That's almost below the belt Huntzberger."

Logan feigned innocence, "What? It's the truth!"

"Fine!" She huffed and stood up. "Only because I want to be the best international correspondent the world has ever seen, and I need a large network to make that happen."

"Not because you're helping out a dear friend like me?" Logan gave his best saccharine grin at her scowling face.

"Don't push it, Logan." She put her hands on her hips as she waited for him to stand. "Well come on, if you're going to be my boyfriend, fake or not, you better learn how to feed me."

**XXXX**

**December 31****st****, 2003 **

The next few days passed in a whirlwind of activities and excitement. Rory quickly learned that skiing was most certainly a sport, but she didn't mind the physical exertion if she got to ride up the chairlift and feel the breeze as she raced down the bunny slope. The girls managed to carve an entire afternoon out for shopping and even convinced Rory to buy a designer gown for the party happening tonight.

Juliet met a local guy their second night on the town and proceeded to spend all her free time with him galivanting around Aspen. She fluttered in and out of the cabin periodically to assure them she was still alive and in good spirits. She would not attend tonight's party, so Rory quickly realized she and Logan were the only un-paired individuals going.

"You lovely creatures ready for a night of pure debauchery?" Finn called out as he walked into the large master bathroom where the girls were putting on the finishing touches of their ensembles. When the Aussie took in all the girls, he let out a low whistle, "My, my…what beautiful Sheilas we have here."

Finn eased up behind Rosemary, dressed in an emerald green, V-neck long sleeve dress, "My girl especially." He kissed her cheek and she quickly blushed.

"Finn, get the hell out of here. We'll be down in a few minutes." Rosemary had quickly gained back her senses and shooed him out of the room.

"I'm ready. See you guys downstairs." Honor bought a Gatsby-inspired gold fringe dress with a diamond pattern embedded. The blonde grabbed her matching clutch and quickly left with Rosemary trailing behind her.

Stephanie lined her lips and put on a deep burgundy lipstick on to match her velvet one-shoulder burgundy dress. She turned around to find Rory sitting on the side of the large garden tub, her head slumped over and her eyes trained to her lap.

The blonde silently walked over and knelt directly in front of the brunette, "What's wrong Rory?"

Anxious blue eyes looked up to meet concerned green ones, "I'm nervous." Rory was shaking slightly and had a stomach full of knots.

"Why? It's just a group of friends having a party. What's there to be nervous about?"

Rory sighed, "Well, after our date last night…" the brunette paused, "I really like Kip. He was intelligent and well-read. He kept me laughing all night and he's a great kisser."

"What's the issue then?"

"Well, I couldn't quit comparing him to someone else in my head."

Stephanie smiled knowingly, "This someone else wouldn't happen to be sharing a bunk bed with you, would he?"

Rory blushed her answer.

"Ahhh…" Stephanie smirked, "What you're telling me is two boys you like will be at the party tonight and you're nervous because you don't know who you like more?"

Rory nodded in response, so Stephanie continued, "The way I see it…" she stood up and pulled Rory up to full stature. "Tonight is like a trip to the beauty counter. You'll sample and see which shade is your color."

Rory tugged on her dress as they stood up. The group of girls, after some serious begging, convinced Rory to purchase a short black dress with silver glitter accents. The fabric of the deep V-neck made a swag in the center and thin silver straps held up the fabric. Stephanie put a silver chain choker on Rory and had curled her hair to frame her face. The smokey eye makeup made Rory's blue eyes pop and she couldn't help but feel confident looking in the mirror, a strange emotion for the timid freshman.

"I know you're still getting used to the dating scene, but it's okay to like more than one guy. That's what dates are for. You get to know people and then you realize if you like them or not. You already went through that with Seth!"

"I know…but I can't actually date Logan. I refuse to be on the Huntzberger list of girls. I also can't give him what he wants obviously." The brunette huffed, "Which means me comparing Kip to him is pointless, but I still can't help it."

Stephanie smiled knowingly, "I'm allergic to chocolate, not like deathly allergic, but it makes me break out. You know what I do sometimes?" Rory shrugged and Stephanie continued.

"Eat chocolate. Why? Because it tastes damn good. I love it, but it's not good for me so I don't indulge often. Logan is your chocolate."

Rory's forehead furrowed for a moment, "Are you telling me I can like him even if I know he's bad for me?"

The blonde nodded, "Sure am. Enough chattering. Let's get out there and knock 'em dead." Stephanie kept a firm grip on Rory's hand as they left the bathroom and made their way down the stairs to meet the group waiting in the foyer.

Finn, spotting the last two of the group, jumped to come over to them, "Love, you look gorgeous." He kissed her cheek and put his arm around her. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

**XXX**

Logan, tired from dancing, sat on the black leather couch of the VIP section and sipped his scotch. The Life & Death Brigade party had been in full swing for a few hours and it was only a couple hours until the new year. The group had rented out a nightclub in downtown Aspen, but he'd paid the extra fee to have a section for just their small group of friends. He knew how nervous crowds made Rory and had wanted her to have a small area to breath.

Shaking his head, he couldn't help but let his eyes zone in on her on the heated deck talking to Kip Barnes. Since their arrival at the party a few hours ago, Kip had been glued to Rory. They danced together, they sat outside and drank together. _'Why do I care?'_ He shook his head, _'I don't care. She's a great friend, I'm just looking out for her.'_

"Logie," A black haired girl named Raven called from behind the velvet ropes, "Come dance with me!"

He smirked, downed his drink, and hopped the rope to lead Raven out to the dance floor, "What the lady wants, the lady gets."

Meanwhile, across the room, Rosemary and Finn were eyeing Rory and Kip as well.

"What do you know about Sir Barnes Rose?" Finn was watching the dark-haired man tuck hair behind Rory's ear as she laughed at something he said.

Rosemary spoke in a very monotone voice, "Junior. Family owns a large share of an investment banking firm. He's dated a few girls at Yale and had a serious girlfriend when he started. Captain of the polo team and all-around golden boy."

The Australian turned to his date, "What's with the voice?"

"You baby her too much. She's a big girl and can take care of herself."

Finn frowned, "She's my best friend. I won't let anything bad happen to her."

"Like I said," Rosemary sipped her drink, "She's a big girl. She'll never grow unless she figures out things on her own. You can't always save her."

"I know, but I can try."

**XXX**

"Shots!" Stephanie walked into the VIP section with a tray of small cups filled with liquid. Rory, Colin, Rosemary, Honor, Josh and Finn were all laid out of the couch after a particularly long stretch of dancing.

She passed out two to each person, "I got lemon drops!"

Rory perked up, "I love lemon drops!" Without waiting, she took both shots back and grabbed a third from the tray.

"Woah Gilden, better slow down. I'd hate for your beau to get the best of you this early in the game." Colin smirked as he took his two shots and then a third via a punch to the gut from Rosemary.

"Oh Colin, don't be silly. I'm not like your mother." Rory deadpanned and smirked as he looked shocked.

Recovering, he countered, "Which one?"

The group laughed at his self-deprecation. Rory grabbed a fourth shot from the tray, took it back, and headed towards the dance floor.

"You guys coming?" She turned back to look at her surprised friends. They shook their heads, so a swaying Rory lifted the rope and clumsily walked towards the dance floor.

Finn stood to go after her, but Rosemary put a hand on his arm and softly said, "Big girl." He nodded tersely, but sat back down, taking a long swig of his whiskey.

"Rory!" The inebriated brunette turned and felt her eyes bulge. Seth McCormick was standing in front of her looking particularly disgruntled. "Can we talk?"

She nodded and the two walked out to the heated deck area. "Rory, what's going on? I thought we were doing so well and then you text and say, 'let's be friends.'"

"I'm sorry Seth. I didn't mean to lead you on or anything. I just think we're better as friends versus something more." Rory nervously rocked on the balls of her feet, swaying from nerves and all the alcohol she'd consumed.

Seth grabbed Rory by her arms, "Rory, I think you're wrong. There's more to us than friendship. I can prove it." Seth leaned in to kiss Rory, but she jerked back and put some space between them. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and realized he was intoxicated too.

Seth's face grew red and his voice grew louder, "Listen here, you bitch! I will not…"

"Seth!" Logan had noticed the scene on the deck and walked over to intervene. "Let it go man. We're all here to have a good time. Rory told you she's not interested, so let's just leave it at that."

The blonde grabbed Rory by the hand and led her back inside to the bar.

"Thanks Logan." He flagged the bartender down and ordered for both of them.

"No worries, you ok?" His eyes swept over her and her paled face.

"I'm good. Killed my buzz a bit, but I'll be fine." Her smile was watery, and her eyes were full of tears threatening to fall.

He handed her another lemon drop and her smiled widened, "I know how much you love those liquor lemonade shots. To a fun rest of 2003!" He clinked his glass with hers and they took back the shot together.

Renewed, Rory grabbed Logan's hand, much to his surprise, "Come on Logan! Let's dance!"

She weaved her way through the crowd and found the spot where their friends were dancing again. She spun around, dropped his hand, and started making some crazy movement. Before long, everyone had joined in and the group laughed as all their movements became more and more manic.

**XXX**

The crowd had grown wild as the final countdown began. The girls spotted the guys in their VIP section, drinks in hand as they stood in front of the large window and watched the snow covered 2004 start to fall from the ski lift area. They had run to the restroom before the final countdown while the boys went back to the VIP section since they had the perfect view of the ball drop. The four girls pushed and shoved, going against the flow of traffic in order to make it to the velvet ropes. Just as they made their way to stand in front of the window, the announcer started the final countdown,

**"TEN!"**

Colin smiled widely at Stephanie and pulled her close to his side the moment she was within reach.

**"NINE!"**

Rosemary slowly slinked to stand beside Finn, who was eyeing her intently.

**"EIGHT!"**

A rather drunk Rory eased in-between Finn and Logan, once again realizing she and Logan were the third wheels on this trip.

**"SEVEN!"**

She swayed as she stood watching the number fall, the snow reflecting all the various colors from the bright screen with the large numbers.

**"SIX!"**

Honor cozied up to Josh as a pair of hands clasped each of Rory's shoulders and steadied her.

**"FIVE!"**

Rory turned around to see a smirking Logan, "Having fun yet, Ace?"

**"FOUR!"**

"I…I think I'm having the most fun ever. I'm a dancing queen Logan! Did you see me?"

**"THREE!"**

"I did. You were magnificent. You gonna dance with me after this?" He leaned in closer to her face as he spoke.

**"TWO!"**

"I just don't know. That's pretty lumped….loaded, I mean." She blushed as she tried to regain some composure. The alcohol coursing through her blood made that hard.

**"ONE!"**

"Why's it loaded?" His brow furrowed as he stared intensely in his eyes.

**"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

"Because I like you too much." Rory gasped immediately as she said it. Logan, on the other hand, simply continued to stare and deliberately lifted a hand to the side of her face. The pad of his thumb slowly grazed her cheek and Rory felt like time halted for this moment. Logan searched her eyes for permission and ever so slowly, placed his lips on hers. The fireworks were exploding around them and inside them simultaneously.

Only breaking for air, Logan laid his forehead on Rory's, "Happy New Year, Ace."


	11. Chapter 10

_AN: Hi everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who is reading along. Your reviews inspired me to right, so new chapter is up a couple days early! I'm hoping I might even be able to churn out the next one before the end of the weekend. I do not own these characters or any source material used in the chapter. _

**Chapter 10**

**Friday, January 16****th****, 2004 – Emily & Richard's House **

Rory, dressed in a houndstooth dress, black tights and black boots, hustled to the front door of her grandparents' home. Snow was starting to fall as the newest maid opened the door and took her coat. She casually walked into the parlor to find it…empty.

Puzzled, she walked to her grandfather's study and knocked. After a few minutes of no answer, she opened the door to find it empty as well. The fireplace was nothing but embers and all the lights were off.

"Grandma!? Grandpa?!"

Silence.

Rory walked into the kitchen and stopped the maid who had opened the door, "Do you know where my grandparents are?"

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore were at the tailors earlier. They called and said to call and cancel their dinner plans. I just didn't see anything on their calendar, so thought they had made a mistake."

"Okay, thanks." Perplexed, Rory walked to the coat closet and grabbed her things. As she was walking out the door, she almost ran face first into her mother.

"Rory!" Lorelai pulled her in for a hug.

"Mom! You're never going to believe this. No. Friday. Night. Dinner. The maid forgot to call us!" Rory practically squealed as she spoke. "You know what that means right?"

Her mom grinned wickedly, "Gilmore Girl movie night?"

Rory matched her mother's grin, "Ohhhh yeahhh!"

**XXXX**

"You know, we really need to give thanks to the thing that made this _glorious_ evening possible…" Lorelai mused out loud as she took another bite of kung pao chicken.

"The tailor for making Grandpa and Grandma late?"

"No silly…" Lorelai rolled her eyes as if it was obvious, "Snow! Snow always makes everything amazing happen, including getting us out of Friday Night Dinner!"

Rory laughed at her mom, "Well, whatever it was…. I'm thankful. I have that board meeting tomorrow night with Logan, two papers due next week, and a new book I'm itching to start this weekend."

"Aren't you off school Monday too?"

"Yup!" She popped the 'p' momentarily as they both paused to watch Gene Wilder instruct the Oompa Loompas to get Augustus Gloop out of the river of chocolate.

The mother-daughter pair hummed along as the small entities broke into song and dance.

"Speaking of Logan…" Lorelai smirked as Rory stiffened, "Why is this the first time I've heard you mention him since your trip?"

Rory chewed on a Red Vine for a moment, delaying her response, "I just haven't spent much time with him since we got back from Colorado. He had to go with his dad on a work trip as soon as we got back. I came back here until school started again. I mean, I've only been back at school a week and a half!"

"You're telling me, you haven't seen him in almost two weeks? What about Finn or any of the others?"

"I've seen Stephanie and Rosemary. I had lunch with Finn yesterday. We just haven't gotten together as a big group! Finn asked Rosemary to be his girlfriend on New Year's Eve and they've been in a love bubble ever since."

"I can't believe that boy has a real girlfriend. You should bring them for the Winter Carnival next weekend so Mama Lorelai can approve."

Rory smirked, "I'll see what I can do."

Lorelai sighed dramatically, "You know, I thought we were best friends, Rory." She laid her head in her daughter's lap and looked up with big "sad" eyes.

Rory stared down with confusion, "We are? Mom, what are you doing? I'm trying to watch the movie!"

Lorelai sat up, grabbed the remote and paused the movie, "Why didn't you tell me you had multiple guys fighting over you on your ski trip and then kissed a different boy at midnight?!" She jumped up and put her hands on her hips.

Rory turned into a ghost, "How…how did you know all that?"

"I have my sources."

Rory just stared at her mom, putting on her best impression of Francine Hayden.

"Finn called and told me everything."

"That little sneak! I'm going to kill him!"

"Well, I wish you had told me! When do we keep secrets Rory? I know you're all grown now with your big fancy credit card, but we're still supposed to tell each other everything."

"Hmm… have you told me everything lately?" Rory hoped to get her mom off the case quickly, "Like maybe how you and dad spent New Year's Eve together? Alone I might add!"

Lorelai blushed, "Who told you something like that?"

Rory grinned, "Dad did."

"That man…" Lorelai shook her head, "No...no…no, that will not work missy. You have to tell me everything."

The next hour, Rory recanted in clear detail the events of her ski trip all the way to New Years Eve. Lorelai murmured all the right reactions, but let Rory tell her tale in her own time.

"After he kissed me, I don't remember much of the night. I was completely hungover the next day, the girls and the guys separated the day after, and then I haven't seen him since we got off the plane on the 3rd. I couldn't even look him in the eye! I didn't know the board meeting was tomorrow until he emailed me the details."

"Woah kid. That's…" Lorelai stopped and mulled it over, "Well…that's a lot. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Mom. I really _really _like Logan, but I like Kip too. Kip has also had a girlfriend before, and I think he wants a relationship, not just a fling.."

"Do you want something serious?"

Rory nodded, "I'm not looking for someone on bended knee, but I would like to be in a relationship again. Playing the field is exhausting."

Lorelai flopped onto the floor, "Don't I know it kid! Why do you think I'm giving the old ball and chain another chance?"

"You mean it? You and Dad?"

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah kid. We're taking it slow, but we're going on dates. We talk on the phone a good bit. It's nice."

The younger girl jumped on top of her mother, hugging her as best she could, before rolling to lie beside her.

"You ready for Pippy?"

"Oh yeah!"

**XXX**

"Rory don't forget to take all your mail with you! I'm going to steal your coupons for that new boutique in Hartford if you don't take it!"

The young Eli had a productive Saturday morning and had just finished loading up the last of her clothes in her car, freshly laundered thanks to her mom's washing machine. "I'm taking my coupons and my Ella Marks magazines woman! I saw where you ripped out the perfume sample from last month's issue."

Rory grabbed the thick stack of papers, walking over to the trash to dispose of some items she didn't want. A pink envelope with no return address caught her eye. The envelope was addressed to her and postmarked just after the first of the year. She opened the envelope and a pulled out a piece of paper. Typed on thick stationary was a poem:

_**Sonnet CXVI by William Shakespeare**_

_**Let me not to the marriage of true minds**_

_**Admit impediments. Love is not love**_

_**Which alters when it alteration finds,**_

_**Or bends with the remover to remove:**_

_**O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark,**_

_**That looks on tempests and is never shaken;**_

_**It is the star to every wandering bark,**_

_**Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.**_

_**Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks**_

_**Within his bending sickle's compass come;**_

_**Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,**_

_**But bears it out even to the edge of doom.**_

_**If this be error and upon me proved,**_

_**I never writ, nor no man ever loved.**_

_**Love,  
Your Admirer **_

Rory stared at the poem for a solid minute before Lorelai, coffee and purse in hand, rounded the corner. The younger Lorelai held the paper out for her mother to read.

"Wow, first three different boys and now a secret admirer? How have you been dressing at school kid?"

"Very funny. I bet Finn sent this as a joke."

Lorelai shrugged, "Better start dressing like a hobo or there's going to be a Gil-den wait list next!" She winked at her flummoxed daughter. "Finn's real chatty when he's partially drunk and asking for girl advice."

**XXX**

Rory managed to get back to her room, put up her clean clothes, finish one paper, and get dressed on time. The board meeting was at 5PM, but Rory and Logan were only supposed to be at the building for the reception following. She'd decided to go with a white blouse, black pencil skirt, and black heel combo. Her makeup was light and professional, and she'd brought her large clutch purse with some business cards inside.

A knock at the door let her know of Logan's arrival and she quickly made her way out of her room to greet him, dread filling every inch of her body with each step she took.

"Hey Ace!" Logan had on his megawatt smile, a tailored navy-blue suit, and perfectly styled blonde hair. He pulled her in for a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Between her nerves and surprise, she was stiff in his arms and he released her before she had time to reciprocate. "You ready for the night that your career begins?" He offered his hand and she stared momentarily.

Practically faint with nerves, Rory decided to put on a brave face and grab his hand. _'Its just one night right?' _Aloud, she responded. "Yeah, let's take this show on the road."

Logan led Rory out to his car in relative silence, unsure of what to say. Only after he opened the door and she sat inside did she notice he was driving the newest Porsche 911. He walked around, started the engine, and peeled out of the parking lot.

"This car…wow!" Rory rubbed the leather on the side and looked around.

Logan's eyes crinkled with his smile as he caught a sideways glance at her, "Maybe if you're nice, I'll let you drive home."

Nerves gone, Rory turned to look at him, "No way! Really? That'd be so cool!"

He chuckled and fiddled with the radio, "How was the rest of your vacation? Anything interesting?"

Rory blushed, thinking about the last interesting thing that happened to her, "Nope. Just spent some time with my family. Shopped a little. My mom did spring on me last night that my parents are dating again. It's weird, but neat."

"Are you okay with that?" His genuine tone made Rory look over in surprise.

"Yeah, I've secretly wanted them back together since I can remember. They divorced when I was little. I'm not holding my breath either though; they didn't work the first time for a reason." Rory blew out a breath, realizing she hadn't had a chance to discuss this properly until now. "Anyways, what do I need to know for tonight?"

"Well, I may have left one piece of information out when I was pleading my case to you." Logan looked almost nervous as his eyes glanced over to Rory.

She had her arms folded and one eyebrow cocked, "Oh pray tell Mr. Huntzberger, what did you forget to tell me?"

"Thatyourgrandfatheristhenewboardmember." Logan spoke so quickly; Rory almost didn't understand him.

Almost.

"YOU WHAT?" She bellowed at a pitch only dogs could hear.

His face grew slightly red and he fought his case to the court of Gilmore-Hayden, "Come on now, Ace. It's not that big of a deal. Richard isn't going to be worried about who you date. You're a grown woman and can date who you please. The fact that it's a devilishly handsome man such as myself should only help!"

Rory scowled and made several strange noises as she tried to calm her racing mind, "My entire family is constantly telling me how I need to meet a nice man at Yale who is husband material. Once Emily Gilmore gets wind of me dating the Huntzberger heir, there's no coming back from that, Logan. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Rory was resigned to her fate at this point.

"What you're saying is that I'm setting the standard so high, no guy could ever come close?" Logan knew he was pushing his luck, but he couldn't help it as he smirked at her reddening face. She glared harshly at him, so he decided to move on.

"Why don't we go over the particulars of our fake relationship before we get there huh?"

Rory harrumphed in response, but listened as Logan spun a nice, semi-true story for them to tell, journalist that he was.

**XXX**

"Now tell me, Rory, how did you manage to get my son in features this semester and finish last semester with a 4.0? I make no promises it won't be used in the next self-help book we publish from Huntzberger Media though!" Mitchum laughed at his own joke as Rory giggled politely.

With his best society face on, Logan chuckled good-naturedly at his father's blatant lack of faith in him.

"It wasn't me, sir. Logan's the best writer on the paper and one of the smartest guys I know. Doyle would have been crazy to give the spot to anyone else. Our group project for Dr. Turner's class put away any doubts I had about his writing abilities. We made an A+ on that paper and Dr. Turner doesn't do that very often. He even asked Logan and I if we'd consider being graduate students underneath him in a few years."

Rory, annoyed as she was at Logan for the lack of disclosure, knew from him and others how hard Mitchum was on his son. She wanted to show Mitchum just how much he was underestimating his heir and found herself proudly defending him at every turn, much to her surprise and Logan's pleasure.

"I didn't know that son. Glad to hear it!" Mitchum patted his son's back, in an almost affectionate way. "I hear you're interested in a career in journalism yourself Rory. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir. I want to be an international correspondent with a major newspaper."

"Have you considered being an on-air correspondent? With media trending the way it is, it might be an idea to have a dual background."

"I've considered it, but you and I both know the real journalism is still in print media. Just the other day…"

Thirty minutes later, Mitchum and Rory were debating the various merits of the expanding new world of journalism and the role the internet would play in it's future when her grandfather walked up to join them.

Logan had been peacefully enjoying his drink and thanking his lucky stars he brought the smartest girl he knew to the party. This board meeting had been the best he had ever attended. His father hadn't yelled at him one time tonight.

"Rory! Sweetheart. I didn't realize you were coming to this soirée. I don't even remember telling you about this…" He looked puzzled but smirked when he saw Logan's arm around her waist.

"Hi Grandpa!" She kissed his cheek, "Logan and his father invited me."

"Yes Richard. I didn't realize it, but apparently your granddaughter and my son are dating."

Richard nearly spit his drink out, but managed to keep his cool, "Logan, you're a lucky man then! You'll have to join Rory for one of our Friday Night Dinners soon so we can get to know you."

Logan nodded, "Of course. Sounds great."

Rory smiled like a Cheshire cat behind her club soda and lime. _'Vengeance is sweet'_

"Logan, go greet Tom and Bill from the London team. They just walked in. I'm going to take Rory over to meet Agatha, our new editor of the World News for the Times.." Mitchum motioned for Rory to walk ahead.

Logan dutifully kissed Rory's cheek and whispered in her ear, "I owe you a million times over."

She smiled widely, "Oh for sure!"

**XXX**

For the next few hours, Logan and Rory put on a show and every person in the room was eating it up. Rory was one of the few females in the room which garnered more attention than she'd hoped. Mitchum periodically dropped into their conversations to talk shop where Rory would say the right thing, or she'd tee Logan up to say just what his father wanted to hear.

By the end of the night, Rory had given out her card to half a dozen senior executives and had been offered a spot in an internship program next semester.

"Ace, you freaking killed it tonight!" Logan had excused them with the cover-up of homework. Surprisingly, Mitchum had shoo'ed them out to "have a fun Saturday night" and made Rory promise to come have dinner at their house soon, while Richard reminded Logan of a similar request.

Rory chuckled, "You thought Finn was playing when he said I was the best wing woman around? You know better now huh?"

"I bow to the master. I am not worthy." He pretended to bow and kiss her arm as best he could in the passenger seat of the small Porsche.

Rory chuckled her response, "I will admit, I enjoyed myself much more than I thought I would. I _despise _the idea of getting ahead based on who I know versus my talent though. I don't think I can accept that internship."

"I hate to break it to you, but business really is who you know. You trust people you know and businesses want to hire people they can trust. No reason you shouldn't profit from it. "

"Wow…" Rory sighed slightly, "I never thought about it like that. That sucks though! There are amazing people out there who will never get the chance to have these opportunities if businesses won't even look at them."

"That's why the talented individuals are told to network, Rory. You won't be successful if you sit back and only use your money and connections to move ahead. You have to have the goods to back what you're selling. You'll ruin your reputation quickly if you don't deliver."

"I guess you have much to teach me, oh Prince of Huntzberger Media." Her voice deepened as she teased him, but her hands never left 10 and 2 on the wheel of the exotic car.

Logan chuckled, "I'll teach you all I know. Starting with…" he eased his hand over on top of hers, "not to grip the damn steering wheel so tight. I swear it's not going anywhere Ace!"

He covered her hands with his and pulled at her fingers until they loosened and came down more to an 11 and 3 position. Rory felt familiar butterflies in her stomach at his touch.

"Much better. Just relax and feel her move." Rory sighed as she felt the smooth ride of the car. The pair drove in comfortable silence for a few miles as Rory enjoyed the drive.

"So you and Barnes?"

Rory was startled out of her peaceful drive and glanced over at Logan, who had an unreadable expression on his face. "We've been on a couple dates."

"I didn't mess up anything for you with him by taking you tonight, did I?"

"No!" Rory said quickly, but tried to save herself, "I mean…it's not like we're exclusively dating or anything."

Logan smiled softly, "Oh, I see." He paused, "You know, I still can't believe Finn has a girlfriend."

"I know right?!" Rory exclaimed, becoming much more animated as she spoke, "He told me he was going to, but I still can't believe it. They make a nice match. Very yin and yang."

Logan nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I think Colin's going to try pin Stephanie down before too much longer. Don't tell him I told you, but he's been complaining like a little bitch about how much time she's been spending with Robert and a couple other guys."

Rory knew this was her moment, "What about you? You ever see yourself getting serious and having a real girlfriend? Not the fake kind?" She giggled nervously as Logan studied the side of her face.

"I've been considering it lately, I just haven't…"

Rory's ringtone blared through the car as she gave an apologetic look as she answered, "Hello?"

Logan could only hear one side of the conversation as he waited for her to finish her call.

"Oh hi!...Yeah…Yeah…Sure, tomorrow at two…Sounds good…bye!"

Rory flipped her phone closed, "Sorry about that. Just firming up some plans for tomorrow."

Logan felt his curiosity peaking, but didn't say anything, "No worries Gilden. You're a busy woman. Oh, your turn is just up ahead on the left." They were close to Yale, so Logan instructed her to the parking lot for his apartment.

"It's still early, you wanna come upstairs and hang out for a while?"

Rory eyed Logan with hesitation, "Well, I'm not sure. I do have some homework to get to."

"Aceeee…" Logan drew out her name slowly, "Let's order Chinese food and hang out. We never hang out with just the two of us."

Rory sighed and smiled slightly, "Can I pick what we order?"

"Your wish is my command."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Tuesday, February 10****th****, 2004 – Rory's Dorm **

After a particularly grueling day of classes, Rory was ready to fall on the couch and become a mindless zombie watching teen angst on TV. Tuesdays were her night to partake in her favorite new guilty pleasure, One Tree Hill. She threw her bag of books down by her desk and walked into the common room.

"Paris?! You here?"

She squealed in delight and went over to the small mini fridge to grab a Pepsi and put on some popcorn before her show started. Just as she sunk down into the couch, Paris popped open the door and started on a tirade about her professor giving her a B- on a paper when she clearly deserved an A. She dramatically threw herself on the couch as a scowling Rory turned the TV louder and louder as she spoke. Finally realizing something was going on, she glanced over to watch the TV for a few minutes until some commercials came on.

"Rory, what in God's name are you watching?"

"One Tree Hill. You wouldn't like it."

"How do you know I wouldn't like it? You don't know my every like and dislike. Give me that!" She snatched the bowl of popcorn away and grabbed a handful, "I'll watch and see what I think on my own."

The show was almost over when the phone rang, and Paris scurried to answer it while also watching the screen.

"Hello?"

She paused for a moment.

"Hello?"

She waited a few more minutes.

"Ugh! Call back when you're ready to actually have a conversation!"

She slammed the phone on the hook and leapt back to the couch to finish the episode. As the credits rolled, Rory glanced over to Paris, "Well, what do you think?"

"I think you won't be watching this alone anymore." Rory couldn't help but laugh and snatch the bowl of popcorn back.

"You're welcome."

**XXX**

"You ready for this test?" Colin came up behind as Rory stood in line at the coffee cart closest to her first class of the day, International Economics.

"I've been studying for the past week, so I have no choice but to be ready at this point." Rory shrugged and waited on Colin to order before they started walking to their classroom. The pair had settled into an easy friendship outside their normal grouping whenever they realized they were in three of the same classes this semester. Their Monday, Wednesday, and Friday schedules had them together practically all day.

"I heard from a trusted source you met the Dark Lord this weekend." Colin's face held a slight smirk as Rory glanced over nervously.

"Did you, now? Anyone I know?"

The future lawyer chuckled, "Don't worry your pretty little head on those details. I'm just trying to determine if your soul is still intact or you've been possessed."

"You planning on getting a priest to save me if I'm…" Rory morphed her voice into a gritty whisper, "something else?"

"Hell no. Religion is a social construct meant to tame the masses into a false sense of security. Some robed man with holy water isn't going to save any of us from the hell that Mitchum Huntzberger or his zealots can create if they realize we're actually…" He lowered his voice into a stage-whisper, "happy."

Rory laughed at the boy's cynicism, but was not surprised, "Yeah, the board meeting was interesting. I guess Logan told you what he made me do as a favor?"

"Privileged discussions with a client Gilden. However, my granddad did call me last night to tell me he met Logan's new girlfriend and wanted to know when he'd be meeting the McCrae baby maker." He physically shuttered.

"Wow…didn't realize it was 1907 again and women were only good for their reproductive skills." Rory shook her head, "But yeah…Logan asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend to get Mitchum off his back for a while. Happy to help out a friend." She shrugged and polished off the last of her coffee as they walked into their classroom.

Colin snorted loudly and chuckled before mimicking her actions and sitting down.

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing…"

**XXXX**

"I definitely failed."

Colin sat down next to Rory on a bench outside the room for their last class of the day. The previous professor was running late, so the classroom was still full.

Rory put her bookmark in her book and turned, "Yeah right, you said that about the quiz in 'Presidential Campaigns and the Media' and aced it. I don't believe your self-analysis anymore."

"Whenever I'm begging for coins on the street, you'll believe me." He sighed. "You going to that fundraiser Friday for the hospital?"

It was Rory's turn to sigh, "Yeah…Grandmère is making me come and Daphne is making Finn. He can't decide if he's taking Rosemary or not."

"You bringing Logan?"

"I was just going to go solo."

"He's going to have to go either way. Elias called him last night and said he planned on seeing him there. Pretty sure my granddad and Elias must have decided over golf, because he called me and told me the same thing. Seems as if all of Hartford will be at this snooze fest."

"Bummer." Rory shrugged, "At least we have each other to make it through."

Colin smiled, "We'll show you how to sub-party, Gilden."

"Sub-party?"

The classroom was emptying, so the pair stood and entered with their classmates. "It's easier to show you than tell you, you'll see."

"Okay, but I am afraid of small spaces and the dark so no basements."

"Deal."

**XXX**

**Friday, February 13****th****, 2004 **

"Francine dear, this isn't little Rory is it? I haven't seen her since she was in diapers."

Rory smiled pleasantly at the older woman standing beside her grandmother as they chatted about nothing of any significance. She glanced around the ballroom turned banquet hall. These fundraisers were sold by the table with a very small area in front of the eight-piece band setup for dancing.

'_The more tables, the more money'_ Rory smirked to herself.

She was sipping champagne and looking for a familiar face in the sea of tuxedos and evening gowns. The theme of the evening was "A Night at the Circus," so Rory was avoiding the jugglers and clowns because they gave her the creeps.

Waiters were walking around with trays of champagne, so Rory stopped a dark-haired man to swap her empty glass for a full one when she recognized him.

"Marty! What are you doing here?"

The black-haired man grinned meekly, "Hey Rory. My cousin Lanny owns the catering company and had a guy call in sick. He said he'd pay me time and a half if I came in, so I decided money was worth my pride." He shrugged as Rory noticed his butler-style outfit, tail and all.

"Wow. I'm really sorry for you for having to wear this outfit."

"No worries. Didn't imagine I'd see you here though." He eyed her curiously, taking in her strapless sapphire blue, floor length gown with jewel encrusted belt at her waist.

She blushed under his stare, "Yeah, my Grandmère is on the board for the children's hospital and this fundraiser is for the new cancer and long-term care wing. They've been working hard to get the money raised and are getting close to their goal. I would have come to support her either way, but she twisted my arm a smidge."

"Well, you look good. Better than good. You look…" Marty stumbled on his words and they died on his lips as he was interrupted.

"Rory Gilmore-Hayden. What a specimen still." Rory paled and turned as Tristan DuGray took a champagne flute off Marty's tray.

"Tristan…what are you doing here?"

He smirked and took a step closer, "Mom wanted me to come down for this grand affair." He spoke with sarcasm and waved his hand around. Rory felt herself getting angry already. Her grandmother and the group had worked hard on this event!

"I think we're good on the champagne lad." Tristan dismissed Marty with his words and a quick sideways glance.

Marty turned to walk away, but Rory put a hand on his arm, "Thanks Marty. Hang out soon? Marx Brothers marathon?"

He blushed and smiled, "Sounds good."

"Oh Mary, I should have known you would be associating with the help. How…quaint." He took another step closer to her, invading her personal space a little too much for her liking.

"Don't you have some airhead to be impressing? Or are you on your break before you go back to juggling?"

Rory realized as she took another step backwards that the pair were easing towards a side parlor with couches and not any other guests from what she could tell. She quickly pretended to scan the room, wave, and took a few steps in the opposite direction.

"My dad's actually already picked the next Mrs. DuGray, but she's in school at Brown for another couple years. With me at Princeton, I get to date whoever I choose until graduation. I don't suppose you'd want that to be you. College finally made you any fun?" Tristan put a hand on Rory's arm to stop her from walking further away and tried to brush her hair off her shoulder.

With the unwelcomed contact, Rory froze and stared up in her surprise, "Tristan, no. I'm not interested. Now, please take your hand off me."

"Oh, come on…" He leaned down like he was going to whisper in her ear, but kissed her collarbone instead, "Don't you want to see what it'd be like?"

"Tristan…" Rory tried to back away, but he wrapped his hand around her bicep tighter and kept her in place. Panic started to settle in, and Rory pulled harder.

"I think it's time you take your hand off her."

Tristan turned to see a rather collected looking Colin.

"McCrae. Been some years." Tristan released Rory's arm and she slowly made her way over to Colin.

"DuGray. Keep your hands to yourself and you won't have to see me anytime soon. Don't and I'll have your ass in court so fast, you won't know what hit you."

"Wow Mary, guess you finally gave it up for the right rich dick huh?"

A flabbergasted Rory stood in shock momentarily before responding, "You can walk away now, or I'll have my attorney here draft up papers. That's what all the retainer fees are for, right Colin?"

Colin smirked, "Indeed. Customer service quickly and discretely is the name of the game."

Tristan, perplexed and annoyed, blew out a breath, "Whatever. Enjoy tiny here and call me when you're ready for a real man." The dirty blonde winked and blew a kiss at Rory as he walked towards the bar.

After Tristan was out of hearing range, Colin turned to a paling Rory, "Our elders took pity on us and sat us together. Let's go sit down." Colin put a gentle hand on Rory's elbow and wove her back into the thick of the crowd to a table close to the dance floor.

Stephanie, Rosemary, and Finn were all sitting at the table whenever Colin and Rory walked up. The two girls were deep in conversation but smiled a hello to Rory. Finn noticed the brunette's worried face immediately.

"Hey guys." Rory smiled half-heartedly and sat down next to Finn.

"What's wrong Love? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"One name: Tristan DuGray."

Finn's eyes lit up and he started to scan the room, "Where is the stupid mother…" he trailed off as Rory put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Love. You going to be alright?"

Rory took a sip of the water glass on the table, "Yeah, I'll be fine. He just got a little too physical and made some ideal threats. Luckily my attorney happened to see what was happening and stepped in." She smiled softly and glanced at Colin who had been listening to the two friends in silence.

Finn grinned, "Ahh…what a stroke of luck indeed. That's why he forgot the scotch." He threw an arm behind Rory and she leaned into him.

Colin and Finn started playfully arguing with one another as Rory zoned out and picked at the tablecloth.

"Pattern up to your standards?" A soft voice in her ear made Rory yelp quietly and put a hand on her heart. She glanced over her shoulder to see Logan smiling softly at her.

"Hey Logan." Rory smiled at him and his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing! Just tired."

Finn piped up, "Tristan DuGray decided to harass Rory before dinner was served. He's lucky it was Colin who found him pawing at her and not me."

A cloud passed over the blonde's face as he stood to full stature and scanned the room. Rory grabbed his hand and he gave her his attention again. "Don't. I know what you're thinking, but don't."

Logan mulled over his thoughts for a moment, "Come on."

"What?"

Logan pulled out Rory's chair and pulled her up by both hands, "We're getting you out of here."

"But they haven't even served dinner!" Rory glanced nervously over her shoulder and instantly saw Francine eyeing her with curiosity.

"Who cares? Some creep put his hands on you. We've made an appearance and our families have seen us. Let's ditch and go do something fun. Colin, Finn. Time for a change of venue."

Finn and Colin grinned wickedly at each other before grabbing their dates and heading for the nearest exit.

**XXX**

Rory threw a French fry at Finn, "You're the jerk that pretended not to know my name when I was ready to leave the party that one time!"

"Do I know you?" Finn deadpanned and Rory slapped him upside the head.

The group had taken to the interstate and ended up at Rosemary's favorite diner on the way to New York City.

"Alright guys, Spring Break in a few weeks. What are we doing?" Logan smiled as he questioned the group.

"Why don't we go skiing again?" Stephanie took a sip of her milkshake.

Colin shook his head, "No way. I can't stand to look at anymore snow. Warm climates only."

"We could do the Caribbean? Maybe St. Lucia?"

Finn shook his head, "Eh…I best not leave the country for a few more months. That last stunt might have suspended it for a year."

Shaking her head, Rory piped up, "What about Florida? It's totally cliched, but I'm feeling cheesy."

"You know Rory, it's cliched and overdone, but I like it. We can find a quaint little resort with a pool, a spa…maybe even see some wildlife." Rosemary smiled as Rory looked at her surprised.

The group mumbled various responses, but ultimately agreed that they would research a resort in Florida.

"You guys ready to get back on the road? I called the Plaza and the three-bedroom suite is free." Finn threw some bills on the table and led the group out to his SUV.

They all piled in: Finn driving and Rosemary in the passenger seat, Rory and Logan in the two captain's chairs in the second row, and Colin and Stephanie laid out on the bench seat in the back.

After an hour on the road in the dark, everyone but Finn, Logan and Rory were asleep.

"Hey Logan…" Rory called softly to check to see if he was awake.

"What's up Ace?"

"Thanks for the idea of bailing on tonight. I'll call my Grandmère tomorrow and apologize, but I'm glad I don't have to run into Tristan again. "

He smiled softly, "No thanks needed. I didn't even want to be there and what better excuse to leave than some creep feeling up my girlfriend?" He smirked when he saw her blush.

"So…exactly how long are we going to keep this going?"

"I don't know, am I already break-up worthy in the boyfriend department?"

"Well no…"

"Then no reason to rush into a fake break-up, then right?"

She shrugged, "I guess you're right."

"I usually am." He winced as she smacked his arm.

"Don't be conceited!" Rory was going to say more, but her phone buzzed and made her look down. She had a new text message.

"_U lookd __Gr8 2nite. 3 the dress. XOXO Admirer" _

The text was from a blocked number, but Rory glanced up as Finn drove the SUV, both hands on the steering wheel.

Finn was not her secret admirer after all.

_AN: Interesting development huh? I'm sorry I didn't get to post last Friday like normal, but I came down with a sickness and it delayed my posting. Would love to hear everyone's feedback! _


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Don't forget to read Chapter 11! I am posting two days in a row...craziness I know! I just could not wait to get this next installment up. As hinted at in the Prologue and mentioned in the story summary... in the coming chapters, we will definitely begin to see darker topics, so be aware and prepared. Let me know what you think :) **

**Chapter 12**

**Friday, March 12, 2004 – Lorelai's House – Stars Hollow**

"Mom! Have you seen my blue sparkly tank top?"

Rory and company were leaving in the morning for a week on the Florida coast for Spring Break and packing was becoming quite the challenge.

A tank top held up by two floating arms in Rory's doorway grabbed her attention.

"This one?"

"Yes!" she snatched it from her mother's arms and smashed it into her suitcase, "What have you been doing woman? Stealing all my clothes to steal back your youth?"

Lorelai laid down on the small area of Rory's bed not covered in clothes, "Please. I just had to wear the ones that were feeling particularly lonely, so they didn't run away from your abandonment."

Lorelai watched Rory sit on her suitcase to try and make it zip closed. After a few minutes of chuckling in silence, the mom in her couldn't stand it, got up, and had the suitcase zipped in a minute flat.

Rory sighed, "How do you do that?"

Lorelai threw an arm around her daughter's shoulder, "Years of experience kid. Come on, let's go eat ice cream and talk about this trip."

In minutes, the mother-daughter due were sitting on the couch watching "I Love Lucy" re-reruns and eating Rocky Road.

"So…what do you guys have planned?"

"Stephanie said she had our whole week planned out. Dolphin cruises, jet ski adventures, snorkeling, and I even heard mention of an Irish wake I think." Rory shrugged and looked back at her ice cream with a somber look on her face.

"Why do you look like someone put broccoli in your ice cream when you're talking about a week in sun and sandy heaven?"

Rory looked up at her mother and sighed, "Well I have…" Rory was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Puzzled, she looked over at her mom who shrugged and went to answer it.

Kirk was standing on their front doorstep holding a large bouquet of flowers and a white teddy bear with a box of chocolates tied to sit in its lap, "Is a Miss Rory Gilmore-Hayden here?"

Lorelai sighed, "Kirk, it's Rory. She's lived here since she was seven."

The man huffed, "I'm just trying to do my job, Lorelai. Who knows who could be living here? Things change."

Annoyed, Lorelai grabbed the items from his hands, "Bye Kirk!"

As she was slamming the door, she heard him asking about a tip but chuckled and walked away to set the mystery gifts on the kitchen table.

Rory had followed her mom and was eyeing them curiously when she saw an envelope taped to the vase. She opened it to find a note:

_Rory,_

_These flowers can't match your beauty, these chocolates can't be as sweet as your soul, and this teddy bear can't be as soft as your skin. However, they are gifts to show you how much you mean and I'm thinking of you in our time apart._

_Love,_

_Your Admirer_

Rory silently handed the note over to her mom who read with speed.

"As soft as your skin? Ehh…I know Finn's weird, but is he normally this weird? Also, you're going to be spending a whole week with him?"

"About that…" Rory shuffled on her feet, "Let's go back to the living room."

She grabbed her mom's hand and pulled her to sit on the couch.

"It's not Finn. I haven't told anyone, but I've been getting these anonymous texts and they've been signed by this same person who just says 'Admirer'. I know I told you when I got that letter here, I thought it was Finn, but when I got the first text, he was driving and couldn't have sent it. Colin, Stephanie, Rosemary, and Logan were in the car too, so they are out." Rory stopped and pulled out her phone, "Look at the messages."

Lorelai cautiously grabbed the phone and scrolled through:

_Luv tht sweater. -Admirer_

_U lookd pretty 2day -Admirer_

_Nice jeans, bettr azz -Admirer _

_Good morning beautiful -Admirer_

Lorelai quit reading and looked up at her daughter, "Have you told anyone about this?"

Rory shook her head, "No. Once I realized it wasn't Finn, I wasn't really sure what to do. I just expected it to be an elaborate prank. After tonight, I'm wondering if I should be concerned?"

"Well…" Lorelai sighed, unsure of what to say, "Have you gotten anything threatening?"

"No! It's all compliments about what I look like or wore or stuff like that. I didn't even know you could send text messages from a blocked number. It's just weird because it seems like someone from Yale, but they have my home address too."

"Is it bothering you?"

"I mean…" Rory grabbed the now slightly melted ice cream and stabbed at it absentmindedly, "I don't know. It's just weird right? I wish the person would just let me know who they are versus doing it so secretively. That part makes me nervous. Why hide your identity?"

Lorelai had a bad feeling but didn't want to pass along any motherly worries to her daughter, "Look sweetie, I don't think there's anything you can do now. Enjoy your time with your friends and be careful. Don't wander off alone, keep an eye on your surroundings, and be smart. If this person starts to send you anything that even feels like a threat, we will go to the police."

Rory nodded and laid her head in her mother's lap as they settled back in to more "I Love Lucy".

**XXX**

"Stephanie, did you have to pack an entire suitcase for each day of the week? The plane does have a weight limit and so help me…" Colin's voice trailed off as he pushed the large rolling platform around the side of the plane to the loading area.

Finn slung an arm around Rory's shoulder and pecked her on the cheek as they sat down on the cream leather sofa of the private jet. Logan and Rosemary had yet to arrive, so the best friends were alone for the moment while the newest couple bickered over Stephanie's luggage outside.

"So, I have something to ask you…" Rory trailed off and looked down at her cuticles.

"Yes, Love. I did pack my speedo, but I promise I got the correct size this time." The brunette laughed and looked up at her smirking friend.

"I'm serious Finn. I've got a situation and I need you to be honest with me because I'm freaked out a little."

The Australian quickly lost his smirk and his face held a serious, yet concerned face, "Tell me."

Rory took the next few minutes to update her friend on her mysterious admirer, "Now, I need you to tell me if it's you paying someone to mess with me for April Fools. I know how early you start that shit sometimes, but it's not funny anymore if it's supposed to be a joke."

He grabbed her hand, "Rory, it's not me and I promise I haven't paid anyone to mess with you. I can also guarantee that Logan or Colin would be much more obvious if it was them pulling something like that."

He pulled her closer and she laid a head on his shoulder, "Mom seems to think it should be okay as long as it doesn't get threatening. I just feel weird about it all. We've even been getting these calls at the dorm where someone calls and doesn't say anything then hangs up. At first, Paris thought it was Doyle, but it happened when he was over so now, I think it's connected to my secret admirer."

Finn scowled deepened, "You just let me know what you need ok? Just because I'm with Rosemary, doesn't mean I'm not here as your best friend. You know you can call me for anything, anytime, anywhere and I'm there, right?"

Rory looked up and smiled, "I do. You're the best friend – slash – brother I could ever have."

"You're damn right. I'm going to be mad if you wait this long to tell me something like this again, you understand?" He gave her a serious look and she nodded. The rest of the travel party filed onto the plane minutes later and started joking about likelihood that the plane wouldn't make it off the ground because of all of Stephanie's luggage weighing them down.

Rory smiled and felt herself lighten the higher they rose in the air.

**XXX**

Although she'd had an easy day traveling with her friend and settling in, insomnia still plagued Rory that night. She quietly made her way from the room she was sharing with Stephanie and walked out onto the balcony of the condo. The moon was full tonight and made the ocean look like waves of white against a dark blue canvas. The sound was soothing, so Rory grabbed her latest book and eased down in the white lounge chair to lose herself and entice sleep to come to her. She was completely engrossed when a soft noise made her look up.

Logan, dressed in nothing but a pair of plaid sleep pants, held two mugs in his hand and smiled softly, "Coffee?"

Rory happily accepted, "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, I have trouble sleeping sometimes…" Logan sat down in the chair beside Rory and looked out to the ocean. "What's got you up?"

Marking her page, she closed her book and drank a long sip of coffee, "I don't want to bog you down with my stupid issues."

His brown eyes instantly met her blue, "Uh huh…not getting off that easy. What's going on?"

Rory sighed and suddenly felt herself spilling out the entire story over again as Logan nodded along.

The young adventurer found anger bubbling up, "Do you want me to try to see if I can figure out who this guy is? My dad uses a P.I. to help with big stories and I know he's got ways to look up all kinds of information."

Rory shook her head, "No, not yet at least. It's creepy, but I haven't been threatened or anything. I hope if I ignore it, whoever it is will either come talk to me or stop. I just want to get into vacation mode and relax and forget all my worries."

Logan set his mug down, "Well, why don't we go down to the pool and start vacation right now?"

"Isn't it closed? I mean, it is late…"

"Doesn't mean we still can't get in." Logan smirked at her surprised expression, "You're Life and Death Brigade now. In Omnia Paratus, right? I mean, you're not scared, are you?"

Rory scoffed, "Of course not. Meet you at the door in five?"

Logan's smiled practically broke his face, "Perfect."

**XXX**

The Majestic Resort & Spa was situated right on the white sands of Florida's Emerald Coastline. On top of all rooms having a direct line of site to the ocean, the resort also boasted some fun amenities for the college student: three pools, four Jacuzzi's, and a lazy river with swim-up bar. They even had a waterfall that led from one Jacuzzi into the pool. The moment you stepped foot into the pool area, it felt like you walked into a tropical oasis with sand at the volleyball court and palm trees a plenty.

The blonde and brunette pair had managed to find two rogue circle floats and were currently floating along the lazy river.

"How's your life, Ace? Other than what we talked about earlier."

Rory kept her eyes closed as she enjoyed the easy sway of the water, "Good. Classes this semester are great, my new job at the bookstore gives me a 40% discount so I'm swimming in books, and I'm currently on Spring Break in Florida with my best friends."

Logan smirked, "We're your best friends?"

Rory opened her eyes to meet his smiling ones, "Honestly, yeah. Finn's been one of my best friends for years. The rest of you, I may have only known since the beginning of school, but you've been amazing to me. I've been supported and taken care of and pushed to my limits and…" Rory sighed, "I just couldn't ask for a better group of friends."

Logan jumped out of his float and started to swim backwards in front of Rory's float. The multi-colored lights in the pool changing his hair color to shades of pink, blue, and green making Rory giggle.

"You know, I don't know if I can be your friend anymore, Ace."

So shocked at his statement, Rory flipped over sideways out of the float and came up sputtering out water. Her hair was going all different directions as she stood up, regaining her composure.

Logan stood up beside Rory, the water trying to push them along but the two of them standing straight up. "Are you ok?!"

Tears burning her eyes, Rory looked up to Logan, "What do you mean you can't be friends with me?"

Logan, realizing what was happening, wrapped his arms around Rory's bare midriff and pulled her close to him, "Ever since New Year's, I've been thinking about that kiss. I see you and I want to pull you close…" Logan pulled her towards him "…put my hand right here…" and puts his hand on the side of her face, his thumb brushing her cheek softly "and kiss you senseless."

Logan leaned down where his lips were almost touching hers, his eyes searching hers for permission. When he saw no hesitation, he closed the gap between the two of them and pouring out all the emotions he had been bottling up for months into this one kiss. After her initial shock, Rory returned the kiss with equal fierceness, her stomach fluttering with nerves and excitement. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his. Only breaking apart for air, Logan leaned his forehead against Rory's and smiled softly.

"I can't be friends with you anymore Ace because I want more, for real. I want to take you on dates and kiss you and hold your hand. I know what you've seen and heard about me, but you're special. Ever since I met you, I've known you were different. You're brutally honest and genuine. You're beautiful constantly without even trying. You can take a joke and crack a joke and I never know what to expect from you."

"Logan…" Rory smiled widely and softly kissed him. "I want all that too. I just…" She chewed her lip, nerves written all over her face.

"Just… what's wrong, Ace? Weighing the options?"

"I just don't want to do the casual dating thing anymore. I want to date the next person exclusively, no more wondering where I stand with guys."

Logan brushed Rory's hair behind her ear and then let his hands drop dangerously low on her back, "Rory, that's what I'm saying. I want it to just be you. No other guys or girls. Be my first real girlfriend? "

Rory felt like she was floating on air, "Absolutely."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Thursday, July 1, 2004 – Vanderbilt Home – Martha's Vineyard**

The sun was high in the clear blue sky as Stephanie, Rory, and Rosemary laid in neon colored float loungers in the Vanderbilt's private pool of their summer home. The three girls had spent the past two days since arriving either at the beach or in the pool.

"Have you heard from Logan lately?"

Rory smiled at the blonde hostess, "He called me this morning early. They were in Zugerberg visiting an old friend of Colin's. He said the ETA stateside was July 15th."

"I still can't believe he's your boyfriend. I know it's been months, but it's just a miracle of epic proportions."

The brunette pushed down her cat eyed sunshades to look at the blonde in her bright pink bikini, "This coming from the girl who did the same thing with Colin."

A blush crept to her face, "What can I say? When you got it, you got it!"

The three girls laughed, and Rory splashed some water at the ever-silent Rosemary. "How's life as Finn's girlfriend Rose?"

"Never a dull moment. He met my parents over Memorial Day weekend. I had to actually give him a brown paper bag because he was hyperventilating." Rosemary noticed the looks on her friends faces, "You cannot make fun of him for that, or I will kick both your asses."

The blonde/brunette pair nodded. Rosemary was fiercely protective of her friends, especially her boyfriend. With a membership to a local boxing ring, everyone knew to take her threats seriously.

"When do you start your internship, Rory?" Stephanie sucked on the fruity drink in her hand and tried to redirect the conversation.

Rory adjusted the strap of her black halter bikini top, "August 1st! I'm going to spend August in NYC at the main offices shadowing Agatha and then when school starts in September, I'm going to work for the local paper in New Haven."

"Wait, you're spending the entire month of August in New York City?! Why didn't you tell me?"

Rory smiled smugly, "I think I just did. You guys coming to visit?"

Stephanie stuck her tongue out in response, "Of course I am! I'll drag Rosemary along. Where are you staying?"

"My dad has a condo in Manhattan that he uses for work when he's in the city. I'm staying there."

Rosemary and Stephanie looked shocked momentarily.

"What's up with the faces?"

The other two girls shared a knowing look and smirked.

Rosemary took the lead, "You're going to have a condo…alone…for a month?"

Rory shrugged and sipped her drink, "Yeaaaah. What's the big deal?"

Rosemary went to respond, but Stephanie couldn't help but explode with words, "The big deal? The big deal is you could have a certain blonde-haired man over every day and do whatever you want to him without any interruptions!"

A blush crept up her neck and face, "Steph!"

Rosemary stepped in, "Girl…" She pushed her oversized sunglasses down to the end of her nose, "You have got to get past this shy little schoolgirl phase you have going on. Dating today means sex. You are telling us you have no desire to rip all his clothes off and see what he has going on underneath?"

Rory felt the embarrassment radiating off her, "I'm pleading the fifth."

Stephanie was ready to hound her friend when the housekeeper came to the edge of the pool, "Ms. Stephanie? You have visitors."

Stephanie looked puzzled, "Sure thing Marie. Just send whoever it is back here."

The older Hispanic lady nodded and walked back into the house.

Stephanie looked at her friends, "My cousins are supposed to be coming in, but not until tomorrow. I guess they got in early. You guys will love Leah though, she's got the best fashion sense of any girl I've ever met."

The sound of bare feet slapping the concrete caught the attention of the girls. They turned to see a blur of bodies diving into the pool, effectively soaking them from head to toe.

"Hey there beautiful." Logan shook the water out of his hair and smiled widely at his girlfriend. Rory, in her shock, gaped at him momentarily before pulling his face to hers. She jumped off the raft and wrapped her legs around his bare waist.

"You're here! You said I wouldn't see you for another two weeks!"

He grabbed her and spun her around, "Well, I have to keep you on your toes. Can't let the relationship get stale too quickly." He leaned in to steal another kiss.

A gagging noise behind them caught Rory's attention and she saw her best friend smiling at the pair as he hugged Rosemary close.

"Finn! You're here too!" Rory untangled herself from Logan and swam over to the edge where the Australian was perched up. He released Rosemary to greet his best friend. She kissed his cheek and he ruffled her hair.

"Of course, Love. Haven't seen my best girls in weeks. I also need to supervise young Huntzberger since I know he has a tendency for roaming hands." Finn faked a glare as Logan swam up behind Rory and wrapped his arms around her.

"I have no intentions of keeping my hands to myself anytime soon." Rory blushed as Logan kissed her cheek and took off before Finn started after him. The two started horse playing around, trying to wrestle and dunk each other in the water. Colin joined in and the madness ensued.

After an hour of pool time, the group migrated to the covered patio where Stephanie's housekeeper had setup lunch for the six hungry college students.

"When's our first LDB event this year boys?"

Logan was the first to respond to Stephanie, "We're actually planning for the first weekend back. We called McMaster and he has a sick idea for a stunt. Once him and his new girlfriend get back from Paris, we're going to call and see how it's coming."

"What's the stunt?" Rory snatched a strawberry off Logan's plate as she questioned him. She reached for another and he swatted her hand. He grabbed the piece of fruit and slowly lowered it into her waiting mouth. She puckered her lips over it before taking a bite, licking the juice off her lips as she stared into his eyes. Logan gaped at her slightly, before a smirk settled onto his face.

"Would you two get a room already?" Colin sighed and threw his arm around his girlfriend who was giggling softly to herself.

Rory blushed while Logan rolled his eyes, "Sorry we weren't as quick as you two Colin. What's that record…thirty-three seconds?"

**XXX**

**July 4****th****, 2004 – Huntzberger Compound – Martha's Vineyard**

The Huntzberger Annual 4th of July party was the social gathering of the season in Martha's Vineyard. Sprawled out over several acres of land, the Huntzberger summer residence boasted a two-story home, outdoor tennis court, large Olympic-sized pool, and private beach access.

Stephanie, Rory, and Rosemary arrived with Stephanie's parents as the party was well underway. Even though the girls had seen the home several times over the past few days, tonight it seemed to transform into something entirely different and everyone could feel it.

Boasted as an all-white gala, as far as the eye could see was white: white string lights paving the red-brick pathway to a large open white tent. White satin tablecloths and large white orchid centerpieces adorned every table and a sea of individuals dressed in white filled the space as far as the eye could see. A stage with a band had been setup near the double-sided bar. The pool had candles and orchids floating in it and the younger crowd seemed to be gathering near the pool and it's respective bar.

Rory's doe eyes gaped when she recognized former presidents and celebrities milling around. The whole experience was slightly overwhelming, and she found herself walking on shaky legs as Rosemary boldly led the group through the throngs of people.

"Rory!" A booming Mitchum Huntzberger was standing with a large group of older gentlemen. Rosemary and Stephanie stopped as he approached in his crisp white dress shirt and pants and put an arm around her shoulders, "Come meet a few people really quick. Ladies, I'll return her shortly."

"Gentlemen, this is the girl I was telling you about, Rory Gilmore-Hayden. She's the granddaughter of Richard Gilmore and Straub Hayden. She's going to be interning with me next month in the New York Office." The brunette felt her cheeks redden as she was individually introduced to the CEO of several fortune 500 companies and Huntzberger supply chain vendors. She faked a smile and a firm handshake as the men started asking her questions about herself and how her family was.

Rory turned to Mitchum, "I didn't actually realize I was going to be directly underneath you for my internship. I thought I was going to be working with Agatha."

He smiled widely, "Well originally we had planned for Agatha. I decided you'd be much better off spending some time directly underneath me and seeing how we run things at the corporate level. We'll hammer out the details in a few weeks."

"Dad, you have to quit stealing my date."

Rory turned to see Logan wearing a white polo and linen dress pants, making his blonde hair and tan skin radiate. His smile was fake, but only Rory could tell. The older gentlemen chuckled as Mitchum smirked, an older version of the smirk Logan wore so often.

"I just wanted these fine gentlemen to meet your lovely lady." Rory chuckled in good nature as Logan grabbed her hand.

"It was nice to meet each of you!" Rory called over her shoulder as Logan practically drug her away towards the pool area.

When they were out of hearing distance, Logan sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair, "God, he's something else. I'm sorry about that."

Rory laughed, "Oh, it's fine. Those old geezers just wanted to hear about both of my granddads. Your dad was bragging like I was his own kid. I didn't realize he liked me so much."

When Logan didn't laugh along with her, she glanced over to see him scowling. "What's wrong, Logan?"

They had made it to the pool bar where the younger crowd was congregating. Logan ordered a double scotch and flipped around to face his girlfriend. "My dad's just been riding me all summer about different things. He's latched onto this idea that we make the perfect power couple and he's using it to his advantage as you can tell." The bartender set down his drink and he took it to the head quickly before motioning for another.

"Why?" Rory couldn't fathom what made her even half of a power couple.

"My dad…he's always out for the best for Huntzberger Media. Richard just joined the board and Straub's a federal judge and owns the firm who've gotten us out of a few issues in the past. Our…." Logan took a sip of his newly poured scotch, "_matrimony _would be good for business."

"Matrimony?! Who said anything about that? We've been dating four months. Seven to your dad. Either way, not enough time to fall in love to get married." Rory's voice grew higher and higher as she spoke. She'd need to start turning up drinks like Logan before too long.

His scowl deepened as he motioned for his third double scotch, "Well, Mitchum doesn't need us to be in love to get married. Society marriages are basically arranged, so we'd just be lucky to tolerate each other according to him. Love or sex can be found in other sources."

Rory sat down on the nearest barstool when she heard a faint buzzing in her ears, "Has he actually said he wants us to get married?"

"He sat me down on our plane ride from London last week to discuss my future and he brought up 'how proud he was for me to be taking my duties seriously' and that I had 'an excellent candidate for my future wife' in you."

Rory ordered a club soda and lime while she tried to determine the best way to handle this situation. She was going to respond when Colin, Finn, Stephanie, and Rosemary joined them.

"Did the Dark Lord steal your soul, Gilden? I think I saw Father Brown mulling around. Do a quick exorcism?" Colin smirked over his scotch.

She faked a laugh along with the rest of the group. They started discussing the summer Olympics while Stephanie stole worried glances at Rory's pale face. The blonde tried to ask what was wrong, but Rory brushed it off as nothing.

**XXX**

After dinner, Rory decided she needed some time alone to think, so she quietly snuck away to walk on the beach. The night was dark with no moon, but the party put off enough light for her to safely make her way to the waters edge. Her dress was a simple cotton halter that fluttered in the ocean breeze.

She hadn't chosen for his father to say those things and she wasn't the one pressuring Logan. _'Like I want to get married anytime soon!'_ Rory chuckled at the thought that the first time she was mad at Logan as his girlfriend was because his father liked the idea of them getting married. Nothing seemed to be typical for them.

"You ok?"

Rory turned around to find Finn walked up to her. He was holding two champagne glasses and offered one to her.

"Logan's dad said I was an excellent wife candidate and he's drowning himself in scotch and won't look at me." Rory gave up decorum and sat down in the sand.

Finn joined her with a long sigh, "Mitchum can crawl underneath Logan's skin unlike anyone else. He hates doing anything the man says. Mitchum says West Coast, Logan says East. Mitchum says 'Don't drive the boat', Logan drives the boat into a lighthouse. You catch my drift?"

"He's struggling because he's with me now and his dad approves?"

Finn tapped his glass to hers, "Bingo. Always knew you were the brightest girl I ever met. Don't tell Rose." He faked a whisper at the end, earning a small laugh from Rory. "Seriously though, you make that boy happier than I've seen him since we've been friends. He's just scared. The man has some serious commitment issues."

Rory nodded but didn't say anything. She had plenty of her own issues.

As if reading her mind, "Speaking of, still nothing new in the Teddy front, right?" He stared straight ahead at the ocean when he asked, an attempt to hide his concerned eyes, but Rory knew her friend's voice well enough to catch the hint. Finn and Rory had started a morbid joke that her secret admirer was Ted Bundy and called him Teddy whenever they were discussing him.

"Nope. Still radio silence since I got home for summer."

He nodded slightly, "Good. Hopefully whoever it was realized you weren't interested and laid off."

She nodded in silent agreement and they stared out at the water for a few minutes. The beach started to fill up with people and a few minutes later, the fireworks show began. Colin, Stephanie, and Rosemary found them just as it started and they all sat in the sand in relative silence as shades of red, green, blue, and gold filled the sky.

**XXX**

With fireworks signaling the end of the evening, Rory went in search of Logan to let him know they were leaving. The rest of their friends were already at valet waiting on the vehicles. She wove through the catering crew cleaning up dirty dishes off the tables and saw a head of blonde hair slumped at the bar.

"Logan?"

He didn't move, so she walked up behind him and touched his shoulder.

He sat up, hair matted and clothes rumpled, to look at her with a confused expression. She noticed the empty glasses sitting in front of him and realized how drunk he must be.

"Hey…" She eased up and placed a hand on his face. "We're heading out. Can I help you get to bed?"

He nodded mutely, stood up, and wobbled like a newborn calf. Rory grabbed his arm and slung it around her shoulder. The pair walked silently as she guided him to where she knew his room was on the second floor of the main house.

The light from the party filtered in through his bedroom window and she eased him down on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and started to lay down, grabbing her waist and pulling her down to lay beside him. She squeaked at the sudden movement but adjusted herself to lay so close their noses were touching and they shared breaths. The alcohol laid heavy on Logan's breath as he spoke,

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot."

She smiled softly, "Finn filled me in a little bit."

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his words, "You deserve better. You make me want to be better and that scares me shitless. I've never felt like this before and I don't want my dad to ruin it."

She placed a hand on his cheek, so he opened his eyes to look into hers, "He won't ruin anything. I'll keep the Dark Lord in check with my charm. You're a great man Logan Huntzberger. I deserve exactly what I have because he's amazing."

Logan placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "Thank you. I just saw you with my dad and those guys and you were being so perfect, and it made me freak."

"Let's promise to talk to each other about our freak outs instead of drowning our sorrows in Makers Mark?"

He chuckled, "Yes ma'am. Can I still come stay with you next month like we planned?"

She grinned widely, feeling bold in the darkness, "Absolutely. Apparently, I need to learn how to rip all your clothes off."

He hummed hungrily and pulled her to a lay on top of him, "Those lessons can be arranged."

_AN: Thanks for the continued support everyone! I do want to say that, at the moment, I have no desire to write lemons. Any of our adult activities will stay implied for the foreseeable future and I will warn you if that changes. I know this chapter may feel transitional, but the information will be important for later._


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello everyone. I hope you all are safe and healthy during this unprecedented time in our globe's history. I'm sorry that real life delayed my posting, but hopefully I can get a second chapter up before the end of this weekend to make up for the delay. Thanks for your continued support! **

**Chapter 14**

**August 27****th****, 2004 – Huntzberger Media HQ – New York, NY **

"Nadia…" Rory, clad in a black suit with a white collared shirt completely buttoned, whispered to Mitchum's assistant who was temporarily posted at the front desk of the 33rd floor.

The older black-haired woman looked up, "Yes dear?"

"What number are we on?"

"You'll be number two."

"Have you heard from him?" Rory looked nervously over her shoulder at the five Chinese businessmen from Zhang Media sitting rigidly in the waiting room.

"Frank from security called me when he entered the lobby. ETA is three minutes or less."

Rory nodded, "Great. Where's the translator?"

Nadia shook her head, "They turned down ours. Said one of their people was fluent."

Rory cursed under her breath, Mitchum didn't like surprises – that was one thing he told her on her first day just a few weeks prior, "Okay. I'll figure it out." The young brunette straightened her shoulders and approached the businessmen.

"Nǐ hǎo" Rory spoke slowly, trying her best not to butcher the only Mandarin greeting she remembered.

The gentlemen turned and smiled widely at her, nodding and returning the greeting. One man stood up and stepped forward, "Hello! My name is Li Wei and I will be speaking for our group today."

Rory bowed slightly when the man didn't offer his hand in a handshake, "Pleasure to meet you Li. I'm Rory Gilmore-Hayden, Mr. Huntzberger's assistant. Can I offer you something to eat or drink?"

He shook his head quickly, "No, thank you. Our meeting is shortly correct?"

Quickly agreeing, Rory heard the ding of the elevator and sighed in relief. Before she could utter another word, Mitchum approached from behind and put an arm on her shoulder, "Li! Pleasure to see you again! Glad you've met my newest mentee, Rory. She'll be sitting in the negotiations today if you are agreeable?"

That was more than a little surprise. Even though it felt like a herd of wild elephants was running through her stomach, Rory kept a straight face and smiled softly as Li agreed. Mitchum quickly approached the other gentlemen and greeted them in fluent Mandarin.

Mitchum lead the group of both Huntzberger and Zhang employees down the hall into a large conference room and quickly sat at the head of the table, "Gentlemen, can I offer you something to eat or drink?"

Li translated to his group before responding, "Yes, some tea would be most appreciated."

Rory, knowing the plan all along, quickly grabbed the tray of cups and poured glasses for each person at the table. She smiled and closed the door as the meeting began.

**XXX**

Mitchum popped the champagne bottle and poured glasses for his entire team, Rory included, as they celebrated finally reaching a manufacturing deal with Zhang Media. The deal would save the company hundreds of thousands of dollars each year by outsourcing a large portion of productions for Huntzberger Publishing.

Everyone cheered as Mitchum passed the glasses out to the group, "Team…we've spent two years working on wining and dining this group of men to make this deal happen. You've worked late hours and spent God knows how many more on plane rides, but we did it. I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your contributions. Cheers!" Glasses clinked and Rory sat back watching the team interact with one another as she sipped her bubbly.

"Rory," Mitchum approached with a wry smile, "Want to tell me why Nadia was at the front desk instead of the normal receptionist?"

The brunette sighed dramatically, "Shelia decided she wanted to wear bright pink to work today! Bright pink! We sent out that memo three different times to make sure that everyone on the first floor and our floor would only wear muted colors to avoid insulting our guests." She took a sip of the drink to avoid saying anything else about the receptionist, but her tone said it all for Mitchum.

He chuckled, "Well thank you and Nadia for intervening so quickly. That idea about dividing up the three asks for food and drink was perfect. I was glad I didn't have to do all three this time, it always makes me feel like an ass."

"Happy to help. I feel like a Chinese culture expert after the past few weeks. Who knew you had to ask them three times if they wanted something to drink before they accepted?"

Mitchum motioned for Rory to sit on the white leather couch of his office as his employees chattered around excitedly at the conference table with matching white leather chairs. Negotiations had run late into the evening, so Mitchum's office provided a nice view of downtown Manhattan.

"I meant to schedule this for next week, but with the new deal being signed, I'll be on a plane first thing Sunday morning. I wanted to do a quick review with you over your time in New York this month."

He sipped his drink and leaned back, "I have to say that the hype was not all rhetoric."

Rory made a questioning face, so Mitchum expanded, "Richard has been bragging about you for years, Rory. Straub also gloats regularly at our poker night. I thought it might be family bias. However, you did good work for someone your age. You were able to take tasks on as asked, you worked hard and did what had to be done to get the job done on time, and you have a real knack for the finer details."

He took a sip of his drink before he continued, "As you start year two of college, you're going to have to work on your confidence and your presence whenever you're dealing with people. More of the girl who kicked out the woman wearing the wrong color and less of the girl who didn't take a lunch break the first week."

Rory's eyes bugged out of her head. She didn't realize he knew that.

Mitchum chuckled, "I know more than you think. Now!" He leaned forward, set his glass on the table beside the couch, and rubbed his hands vigorously on his thighs, " I started you out at corporate so you could see some of the higher level work we do here at HPG, the true business side. Your next step will be in New Haven on the reporting side. You do as good a job there as you did here, and you might even see a by-line in the spring."

Rory blushed, "I appreciate that a lot, Mr. Huntzberger."

The older gentleman scowled, "Rory, what did we discuss?"

She shrugged, "Sorry Mitchum, old habits die hard. Can I ask you something slightly personal?"

He motioned for her to continue, so she straightened up a little, "Why take interest in me like this?"

"Ahhh… the million-dollar question I've been waiting on. You want the on-the-record or off-the-record answer?" The media mogul sipped his champagne while Rory debated internally.

"On-the-record, because I need to be able to repeat what you tell me."

He smiled widely, "I was hoping you'd say that. You passed the test."

Rory had the good sense to look shocked but had quickly learned over the past few weeks that everything Mitchum did was calculated in some shape or form.

"A good journalist is honest with who they are interviewing, and the best ones try not to taint themselves with a bunch of information they can't use. It screws the writing. But to answer your question, I fully plan to vet anyone who may become a part of my company or influence my family. You have the potential for both. I'm also hoping that you might do me a favor and I wanted you to know a little bit about me before I asked."

Unease was starting to set in, "What kind of favor?"

"My son, well he's not exactly been easy to deal with. I have every intention of him running this company one day, but he's going to have to start buckling down. I don't often fail, as you can tell, but I tend to struggle to reach him. I'm hoping you'll serve as my Logan liaison. Help me find ways to reach out to him that might work better than what I'm doing now."

Rory wasn't sure how to answer, "You mean like a consultant?"

Mitchum grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Exactly! I'm hoping with your help, I can actually reach out to my son and get him on the path for success."

"Can I be honest?"

"Please do."

Rory's brow furrowed as she tried to find a delicate way to phrase her inner thoughts, "Do you really know Logan?"

Mitchum's face started to redden, "What do you mean? Of course, I do! He's my son!"

"What's his favorite color?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Rory, while practically ready to faint from fear of making this man angry, pushed on, "What's his favorite color if you know him well?"

He laid back against the back of the couch and stewed for a minute. The team was starting to filter out of the office and waved goodbyes and goodnights. When the room was just the two of them, Mitchum responded, "I have no idea."

Rory nodded, "What's my favorite color?"

He smiled, "Ahh… now I remember this from lunch the other day, blue right?"

She smiled, "Yep. Yours is green. It's a simple thing, but maybe try getting to know Logan as a person and less as your future CEO. Wine and dine him like you would some of these investors and think of it as an investment in your own company."

The silence was deafening as the older gentlemen mulled over Rory's thoughts. She was scared she had gone too far and was about to apologize when he responded, "You really are bright for your age. If things go well in New Haven, I hope you'll come back for the entire summer next year and intern with us again?"

Rory smiled widely as she stood up, "Absolutely. Thank you so much for this opportunity. I've learned so much!"

Mitchum stood and gave her a quick sideways hug, "You're very welcome. I look forward to our consultation calls through the year. We'll get lunch the next time I'm in New Haven: you, me, and Logan."

If possible, Rory's smile only grew.

**XXX**

**Tuesday, September 7th, 2004 – Yale – Old Campus**

The first day of school was Rory's favorite day of the entire semester. New pens, new notebooks, and an endless supply of knowledge just waiting to fill her brain. Her first class was at 9:30, so she had plenty of time to stop by the best coffee cart on campus and make it in time. She was fiddling with her purse as she approached the line and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry…" She glanced up and saw it was her old friend Marty, "Hey Marty!"

He smiled sheepishly at her and she pulled him in for a quick hug.

"How's it going, Rory? Good summer?"

Rory smiled widely, "The best! I took a trip with my Grandmère to Europe, spent some time in Martha's Vineyard, and even had an internship in New York with Mitchum Huntzberger. What about you?"

They had made their way to the front of the line and ordered. Rory had a few minutes to spare so she motioned for them to sit on the closest bench.

Marty went into a long-winded spill about how he found out his dad wasn't actually his biological father. Rory patted his back sympathetically as he gave her the entire story.

"I am so sorry." She glanced down at her watch and only had a few minutes to make it to class on time, "I have to run to make it to class on time, but let's plan to hang soon. I'm living near Old Campus now in an apartment by myself. Maybe Sunday afternoon?"

"That sounds awesome. I'm working a party Saturday night, so I'm sure I'll have leftovers to bring from that. I'll call you."

* * *

**Wednesday**

Rory's last class on Wednesday placed her in the Sterling Law Building. Most of her classes freshman year had been near Old Campus, so she was navigating unfamiliar territory. She stopped to look at a campus map on an old building near the start of Cross Campus when an eerily familiar voice spoke in her ear,

"You lost, Mary?"

Rory closed her eyes tightly for just a second before turning around, "What are you doing here, Tristan?"

The dirty blonde was leaned up against the gray brick wall wearing a white button-up, blue blazer, khakis, and loafers. A wicked smirk settled on his face as he noticed Rory looking at his clothes, "Like what you see?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Not at all. Excuse me…" She turned to walk towards Sterling but found herself spun around and caged against the brick.

"Not so fast…I just want to spend a few minutes catching up like old friends should." He leaned down like he was going to kiss her, but she quickly turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek.

"God Tristan! What is wrong with you?"

He leaned back slightly, turning his head slightly and eyeing her with interest, almost like a dog after hearing a high-pitched noise.

Rory took the opening, "One: I'm so not interested in you, especially when you're acting like a creep. Two: I've got a boyfriend and I don't think he'd appreciate you trying to make a move on me. Can you get out of the way now?"

"I'm not worried about some hick town boyfriend of yours, Rory."

"Watch your mouth. Logan Huntzberger is not some hick."

Tristan's eyes widened in surprised and then narrowed, "Wow, so you're a real slut now huh?"

She was _really_ mad now, "You're such an ass! Just because I insult your fragile male ego, you start throwing insults around. How about you.."

She stepped hard on his right foot and emphasized each word, **"back**"

He scowled in pain and leaned forward, giving Rory an opportunity to kick behind his leg knee and make his fall to his knees, "**the**"

She punched his face, "**hell**"

With a swift kick to the groin, Tristan crumbled to the ground, "_**up!**_"

**XXX **

Multiple rounds of hard rapid knocks at his front door woke up Finn from his afternoon nap. Rosemary was passed out beside him in a less than socially acceptable state, so he closed the sliding door behind him. He grumbled curses under his breath, padded over to the door, and prepared to berate whoever was at the door.

He swung it open and a flash of brown hair stormed into his living room. In his half-waken state, he turned to see Rory storming into his kitchen, pulling out a large pack of Airheads, and jumping up on the counter.

"Love, what the hell are you doing?"

Rory finally met his gaze and he immediately noticed the tears streaming down her face.

His gaze softened, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and yanked on the candy wrapper, but when she opened her mouth a sob fell out instead. Finn grabbed her off the counter, her struggling at first but ultimately giving in as he toted her up the stairs, sitting down on the bench outside and holding her like a small child in his lap.

This place had become where they had all their serious talks over the past year, so he decided the fresh air might put her at ease. He stroked her hair as she cried silently for a while.

"Feel like talking now?"

She sighed, "I ran into Tristan and he got handsy again." Finn stiffened in her arms, so she continued quickly, "I actually punched him in the face and kicked him in the family jewels before I made my escape."

Finn smirked, "Now THAT'S my girl! Is that why you were so upset?"

She shook her head, "No, I was super mad after that and just high off adrenaline. I went to my class, got a hot chocolate, came to the apartment, grabbed my mail and started to go through it. Teddy sent me something else. Or I'm pretty sure it's Teddy."

"What was it?"

"I…" Tears started to well up, "Hold on."

Rory jumped off his lap and ran back inside. She came back out with her backpack and pulled out a manila envelope. She handed it over to Finn and walked to the edge of the garden where he couldn't see her eyes.

The Australian pulled out a large 8x10 photo. The picture was grainy and low quality, like it had been taken with a long lens camera. Finn recognized the curtains from Rory's bedroom at her dad's place in NYC.

Two naked people were standing up, locked in a heated make out session.

Finn recognized the ass and blonde hair of his best friend.

The other person was covered, but a head of dark brunette hair gave her away.

Logan and Rory.

He took in a sharp breath and Rory spoke. "Flip it over."

He hesitantly flipped the picture over,

**YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS SLUT **


	16. Chapter 15

_**AN: I know it's short, but it packs a lot of punch. You guys can thank JamieCorrs for the past few chapters, her inbox has been my saving grace. I promise to make up for this shorter chapter by churning out a longer one by next Friday. Stay healthy everyone!**_

**Chapter 15**

_Previously on Permission:_

" _Two naked people were standing up, locked in a heated make out session._

_Finn recognized the ass and blonde hair of his best friend._

_The other person was covered, but a head of dark brunette hair gave her away. _

_Logan and Rory. _

_He took in a sharp breath and Rory spoke, "Flip it over."_

_He hesitantly flipped the picture over,_

_**YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS SLUT "**_

* * *

"Love…" Finn put the picture back and stood behind Rory. He put his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. "We've got to go to the police."

She stared out as people lingered on the courtyard, laughter ricocheting off the buildings, "What am I supposed to say? There's someone who's name and number I don't know texting me compliments? Someone took a picture of me losing my virginity and called me a slut?"

The Aussie cringed.

"I feel dirty now." She visibly shuttered," That night was perfect. He was perfect. He went over before I got off from my internship and lit candles, ordered my favorite from this Italian place down the street, and setup a fancy dinner. We ate, relaxed for a while, and then other things happened," She blushed, and Finn chuckled.

Her voice turned bitter, "Now, it's tainted. I know someone was watching us now. We were on the 18th floor. I didn't think about closing the stupid curtains!"

"Rory." Finn twisted her around to look at him. Fat tears were rolling down her cheeks, so she quickly averted her eyes. "First, I need you to know that it's okay to have sex. It doesn't make you a slut. It makes whoever wrote that an ass wipe."

He wiped the tears off her face and left a hand on her cheek, "Second, don't let whoever is doing this taint your perfect night. They win if you do that."

She sighed and nodded; eyes still downcast but no new tears were falling.

He used his hand on her cheek to tilt her chin, so she met his gaze, "We have to go to the police. If nothing else, you have a case on file. We can ask Colin if he knows a good attorney. Hell, you've got a whole family of attorneys to pick from."

"No!" Her tone was harsh, but softened as she continued, "I don't want people to know Finn. I can't ask my dad or grandparents for help because I'll have to show them the picture and then they'll know I had sex with Logan. If I go to the police, I'll have to do the same thing."

Finn sighed loudly, "What happens if this doesn't stop? What then Rory? How bad does it have to get for you to take this seriously and do something?!"

The brunette shrugged off his grasp and raised her voice, "I am taking this seriously!"

His tone was icy, "Well you sure as shit could have fooled me! You need to be worried about your safety, screw whatever else comes along with it. So, some people find out you have a sex life, big fucking deal... It's better than ending up dead!"

His eyes widened when he realized what he said, and Rory's face mirrored his. For a moment.

"Fuck you!"

Rory turned on heel and stormed out, practically knocking over Rosemary who was coming to see who was talking. Finn screamed after Rory to stop, but she didn't stop until she was running down the stairs and out of the building.

The brown-haired man lost all his strength and stumbled back to sit on the bench. His eyes were full of tears and cursed whoever the hell this Ted Bundy-wannabe was that was tearing at his friendship.

**XXX**

"Another."

Rory played with the cocktail napkin on the bar and waited for her fifth lemon drop martini. Her cellphone was sitting on the bar beside the napkin and had been since she sat down two hours ago.

Finn had called her seven times.

Logan had called three.

Rosemary had called once.

She didn't care because she didn't feel like talking. A nice tingle resided over every inch of her body and she was feeling…well…nothing, other than the tingle. Stupid conversations with stupid words were not going to take away the tingle. She liked the tingle.

"Rory?"

Her response time was sluggish, but she turned to the voice, "Seth?"

The frazzled, mousy boy adjusted his glasses on his nose, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

He nodded over his shoulder to a group of guys crowded around a table, "We're finalizing some plans for next weekend. What about you?"

She sighed, taking a sip of the fresh drink in front of her, "I had a rough day. Just needed to decompress."

"Well, if you need a friend, I'm around." He grabbed his drink from the bartender and turned to walk away.

"Hey Seth?"

He turned around with an attentive look on his face.

"I'm sorry about everything before, back at New Year's Eve and even before that. I should have talked to you in person and been honest." She focused on her words with all the alcohol in her veins and offered a small smile as she finished.

He smiled back, "All water under the bridge." He held his drink out towards her, "To us and a great year at Yale."

She tapped her glass with his, "To us." He walked away with the promise of seeing her that weekend with the Life & Death crew.

Rory paid her tab and walked the three blocks to her apartment building. She had moved in the weekend before and was still getting used to living alone. Her doorman Harry greeted her as she walked through, "Evening Ms. Rory. Running a bit late?"

Rory gave him a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"RORY!"

A disheveled Finn jumped up from the couches in the waiting area and sprinted over to her side. She rolled her eyes and brushed past him to the elevator, staggering just a little.

He wasn't going to give up that easy, "Rory! Ya got me all wonky during our talk and I didn't mean what I said. Just…bloody hell…I worry about you! Too much according to some people." He chased her and barely made it into the elevator before the doors shut.

She pressed the button for her floor and gazed over, "Yeah, I'd love to see how you treat other people you're so worried about. Funny way of showing it."

He grabbed her hand, "Please Love, forgive me for being a drongo?"

She giggled before she could stop herself, "A drongo?"

"Aussie version of stupid, idiot who yells idiot things at his sister." He gave her sad puppy dog eyes.

The alcohol was still tingling her nose and she couldn't help but cackle.

She quickly tried to put on a somber face, "I don't know." She started to cackle again when the alcohol made her sway like a tree in the breeze. "Fine, you're forgiven. Lucky for you I had plenty of martinis. No more Teddy talk?"

He nodded, "For now."

The elevator doors opened, and a young media mogul in-the-making was propped up against Rory's door, hair slightly wild like he'd been running his hands through it repeatedly.

Rory glanced up at Finn who was looking anywhere but her.

She hissed low and fast, "What did you tell him?"

He shook his head no, so Rory staggered slightly to her door. "Hey Logan, whatcha doing?"

He eyed her with cool interest, "Waiting on you to return my calls. Thought we could chat."

Finn spoke quickly, blush easing up his face, "I'm going to get out of here Love. Here's your bag you forgot. See you Friday?" He hugged her, transferring her backpack to her shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "Swear I said nothing."

Rory hugged him back quickly and Logan moved so she could unlock the door.

Rory's apartment was intriguing. The design was studio style, but her bed and bathroom were both up a set of stairs to create a loft-esque feel. The open concept downstairs was modern with fresh cream-colored walls, stainless steel kitchen appliances, hardwood floors and metal accents. Rory had already filled three bookcases in her living space and her new sandy grey couch perfectly matched her kitchen cabinets.

She sat on said new couch and pulled her feet underneath her, "So…" She giggled slightly with awkwardness and feeling the after-effects of the alcohol.

"Wanna tell me what happened tonight?"

"Well…Finn and I got into a bit of a disagreement."

He nodded tersely, "About?"

She shrugged, "Nothing worth rehashing right now. What's wrong?"

He laughed a humorless laugh, "What's wrong? Oh, well let me see, Rory. How about I found out that you completely betrayed me."

Suddenly, Rory felt like she might have a heart attack, "L..Logan, what are you talking about?"

Red faced, he roared at this point, "THIS, Rory! I'm talking about this!"

Logan flung down a manila envelope with eerily familiar handwriting. He started ranting about her being his first girlfriend and him never expecting this to happen in a million years.

She opened the envelope and before her was a picture almost identical to the one she had received earlier but edited to show a very different man in Rory's arms. She audibly gasped and dropped the picture like it burnt her. It fluttered to the floor beside her backpack.

Rory was stone cold sober after seeing that picture. More tears flooded her eyes and she blindly started fumbling in her bag.

Logan, in his rage, snatched his jacket off the back of the couch and made a break for the door.

Rory snatched out her own manila envelope and stumbled after him, "Wait! Logan!"

He was gone before she could say another word.

She fell to her kneels, her own picture on the ground beside his, "Help me."

* * *

**Thursday, September 9****th****, 2004 – Rory's Apartment**

"Rory."

Sleeping blue eyes opened to meet concerned blue eyes.

Rory had skipped all her classes and was still in bed. She'd cried herself to sleep on the floor last night, woken up in the middle of the night, and stumbled to bed.

The sun was low in her window, so it must be closing in on twenty-four hours since she'd had food. Her stomach growled loudly when she smelled pizza.

"Colin called me. He said an extremely drunk Logan said you guys broke up. I thought you could use a friend." Stephanie smiled sadly.

"How'd you get in?" She sat up and glanced around.

"Finn let me in."

Rory stared blankly.

"Apparently he has a key and is on your approved visitor list." She nodded. She'd forgotten she'd done that the day she signed the lease and gotten the keys. Finn had only waited in the lobby as a courtesy yesterday.

Stephanie nudged her with her shoulder, "Come on, let's eat and talk."

Stephanie chattered about nothing as they went downstairs, fixed their plates, and ate dinner. She had brought over some sappy romantic comedies and enough candy to feed the entire New Haven third grade.

"I brought one we'd already seen so we could make fun of it. Gilmore Girl marathon rules, right?" Stephanie smiled softly.

Rory leaned over and hugged the girl tightly, "Thank you."

Rory found herself relaxing and zoning out as she ate her Red Vines. They were wrapping up 'A Walk to Remember' when there was a knock at the door.

"The Chinese is here! I'll get it!" Stephanie jumped up. Rory took the break to make her way to the bathroom quickly, so she didn't technically break any movie marathon rules. She mulled over how she had barely thought of Teddy or Logan since Stephanie arrived.

However, it was like she could practically hear his voice in her head. She flushed the toilet and tried to shake it away.

"Stephanie, I need to see her."

"No Logan, you broke up with her! We haven't talked about it, but I can assure you as a female, no one wants to see their ex-boyfriend the day after they break up!"

It wasn't in her head after all. Logan, sporting a five o'clock shadow, crumbled clothes, wild hair and a rather swollen right eye, was standing in her doorway beside a gravely concerned looking Finn.

She spoke his name softly, "Logan?"

He pushed his way past Stephanie and rushed to Rory's side, "Rory. I'm the biggest ass on the planet. I had to come and apologize. Finn and I had a…" He paused and glanced over his shoulder at the Australian, "talk and he told me everything."

She sighed, "So you know that picture wasn't real?"

He nodded, "I've never cared for someone as much as I care for you, Rory. I couldn't even deal with what I was feeling because I'd never felt it before. I'm so sorry."

"Men really do have the emotional range of a teaspoon huh?"

He chuckled, "I don't even know if I have a teaspoon, but it's definitely all with you."

Finn cleared his throat and cut his eyes over to an intrigued Stephanie.

Rory looked at Finn and sighed a resigned sigh, "Call Colin and Rosemary. I want to tell this story one time."

She glanced back at Logan's continually swelling eye, "What happened here?"

Finn chuckled as he fiddled with his cell. Logan frowned, "Your brother doesn't like when I act like an ass."

* * *

**Friday**

"Hey sleepyhead." Logan smiled softly at his girl as she padded down the stairs from her bedroom. He was flipping some bacon at the stove and the coffee pot sputtered, signaling the brew was ready. The sun was up, signaling Rory had slept later than normal.

"Hey…" She was dressed in nothing but his dress shirt from the previous night. He poured her a mug of coffee as she sat down at the bar as she drank from it with both hands wrapped around the giant mug.

"How are you today?"

She sighed, "Better, but nervous."

"You can change your mind and let me come with you, you know?"

"No, I want to go alone. Draw as little attention to myself as possible."

"Well, I already called a few of the LDB guys and got recommendations about the best security system guys in New Haven. I'll call and see who can come out today."

"Thanks Logan. I really appreciate your help." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You should ask your dad for a recommendation."

Logan set a plate of breakfast in front of Rory and then took a seat beside her to start on his own plate, "Pft…My dad wouldn't want me to call him unless it was urgent Huntzberger business."

Rory decided she might as well consult on both sides, "He might surprise you. Let's bet on it: if I'm right, you make me breakfast in bed every Saturday for the next month. If you win…" She left the words hanging and smirked at him.

"If I win, you serve me breakfast in bed, naked, for the next month." His devilish grin made Rory blush.

"Deal. Make the call."

Logan grabbed his cell off the counter and called his dad, "Hey dad…. yeah, no one's dead or in the hospital, I just needed a piece of advice. I want to find a good security company here in New Haven and wondered if you knew anyone….no, it's not actually for my apartment, it's for Rory's…Yeah, Rory's fine, just some trouble in her neighborhood and I'd feel better if she had a system….Oh…Oh wow, yeah that'd be great….. next Wednesday? Sure…. Sounds good. Thanks."

Logan turned off the call to face a smiling Rory, "Well, how do you like your eggs Madam?"


	17. Chapter 16

_AN: First off, I am SO unbelievably sorry for the delay in updating! With everything going on in the world, my free time has not been my own. I was sick for a few weeks, was finishing up graduate school, and trying to learn how to work in the new normal. Real life stinks sometimes. _

_A recap since it's been a minute, I'll refresh you on what story you're reading:_

_It's currently October 2004. We started our story in September 2003 and met freshman Rory and her best friend Finn. Our dear Logan H. has been Rory's boyfriend for six months (but his father thinks it's been nine months due to the "fake" girlfriend bit for a few months). Rory interned with Mitchum for a month (August 2004) and has agreed to be his 'Logan consultant' without his knowledge. We have an unknown character "Admirer/Secret Admirer/"Teddy" to Rory and Finn" harassing Rory. Our last interaction with "Teddy" was him photo-shopping pictures of Logan and Rory to break up the happy couple. _

**Chapter 16**

**Thursday, October 7****th****, 2004 – Sterling Law Building**

"You _actually _want me to believe that you went on a date with Sarah Michelle Gellar while she was on a break from Freddy Prince Jr.?" Rory cocked an eyebrow at Collin as they waited for their class to start. She was seated on a bench flipping through her notebook as they asked each other random questions.

"Believe what you want Gilden, but just know I have friends in high places." He stood in front of her, pretending to hit his imaginary golf ball with his imaginary golf putter.

"Why do all boys do that?"

He gave her a curious look.

She waved her hands haphazardly at him, "Pretend to be golfing when they aren't golfing. Or just pretend in general, like that they went on dates with famous celebrities."

He shrugged, "No idea, but I do like to practice my golf swing to focus my thoughts. Helps me channel all the magic going on up here." He tapped a finger to his temple and smirked.

She smacked his leg with her notebook in response, "Gah! How does Steph stand you?"

"Naked normally." He shrugged as he took another smack to the leg, "So, you ready for your big day?"

Rory sighed, "I'm nervous! Steph won't tell me anything about Saturday. You don't want to help me out and give me a hint, do you?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

He raised his hands in surrender, "Oh no, you're not getting me with those. Preserving my own self-interest here. Steph might castrate me if I ruined her surprise."

Rory huffed, "I hate surprises!"

"What girl actually hates surprises?"

"Me! I'm nervous not knowing what's going to happen, I have to pack blind, I have to dress without knowing if it's too dressy or casual…"

"Girl…" Collin interrupted, "You have got to relax. In Omnia, remember?"

Rory raised her notebook to smack him one more time, but Collin jumped out of arms range. "You have got to quit abusing me like this. What would your mother think of you injuring her favorite attorney?" He faked another swing at his imaginary golf ball with a smirk as she scowled darkly at him. A drunk Lorelai had deemed Collin her favorite attorney and Collin wasn't letting Rory forget anytime soon.

"I hope you landed in the sandpit."

**XXX**

**October 8****th****, 2004 – Rory's Apartment **

"Sleeping Beauty…"

Rory hummed appreciatively as she felt a warm breath on her neck. Soft lips pepper her neck and cheek with kisses. She rolled over and those lips lingered on her face and took their time on her own lips. She opened her eyes slowly.

"There she is." Logan spoke softly but smiled widely and smoothed out Rory's hair from her face. She took a quick minute to stretch before dragging him down to lay beside her in bed.

"Happy Birthday Gorgeous. I brought you breakfast with coffee included. Are you going to class today?"

She sighed, "I'm going to be a good student and go. I'm freaking out about tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I'm sure Stephanie's planning this big party in the city with a million people and fire breathing acrobats hanging from the ceiling. I would much rather just have all my friends and family together for pizza and a movie."

"I mean, we can arrange that! I can arrange anything for you." He smiled widely down at her and ran a finger across her cheek.

Her grin was evil, "Anything huh? How about…space? I want to be an astronaut and float and look down at the Earth."

There was a split second of silence.

"Okay, maybe not ANYTHING!" Laugh ricocheted off the walls as they both enjoyed the silliness of the morning. "How about you and I do something special tonight?"

"Yes, please!"

**XXX**

"Can I take off the hood?"

Silence.

"What about now?"

Silence.

"Logan, are you alive?" Rory blindly started feeling around to see what she could figure out without words or noise. She felt the scratchy fabric of something heavy in her lap. To her left was more scratchy fabric, only on a person. She reached farther to feel soft short hair and something wet.

"Eww!" Whoever it was, she had put her finger in their mouth. Before she had time to say anything else, she was being pulled up and walking. 256 steps to be exact. Sit. Shoes come off. Stand up. Scratchy fabric on.

"Logannnnnn…" Her whine vibrated her whole body. She giggled thinking of what she must sound like.

As quickly as everything went silent, the hood and noise-cancelling headphones were being pulled off. Rory squinted against the light and tried to get her bearings. They were in a plane hangar and a jet the size of a small building was parked in front of them. The back was let down, but there wasn't a single person around. Rory slowly turned around to find a group of familiar faces.

"SURPRISE!"

Logan. Colin. Finn. Stephanie. Rosemary. Lorelai. Christopher. Honor. Josh. Francine. Juliet. Paris. Lane. Emily. Richard.

Rory's eyes started to get blurry and she couldn't even see the rest of the faces filling the hangar. Everyone was dressed in the same navy-blue jumpsuit with a light blue "G" logo. There was an awkward stand-off as Rory tried to figure out what was going on, but Francine started a stampede toward Rory. Warm arms were passing her around wishing her a happy birthday and how excited they were before another thought could pass her brain.

"My sweet cheeks! Twenty years old. When did I get so old?" Lorelai grinned cheekily.

Finn walked up and put an arm around each of the Lorelais, "You're a fine wine Lorelai. You just get better with age." The older woman shook her head while Rory elbowed him. "Happy Birthday Love! You ready to go to space?"

She turned to look at her best friend and noticed underneath the logo, in small letter, it said 'Zero G'.

"Wait…" Rory's mouth fell open and looked from Finn to the plane and back, "Did you guys….?"

Finn nodded subtly to Logan who was standing off from the crowd, wearing a soft grin as he watched Rory surrounded by her friends and family.

She broke away to walk to the blonde, "Logan, I have no words."

"I told you, I would do anything for you. Even find a way to take you to space. Or as close as I can get you to space without years of training and government intervention."

She eyed the plane with new wonder, "So what exactly is it?"

"It's Zero-G, an anti-gravity flight. They are basically going to fly us straight up into the air to the point where we get to float like there's no gravity at all."

She felt like a five-year-old, twinkling eyes and jumping up and down, "Oh! My! Gosh! This is the COOLEST thing anyone has ever done for me. Can we go? Can we go right now?!"

"Anything the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets!" He whistled sharply and suddenly crew started fluttering around and setting up an orientation.

Orientation, loading up the plane, signing waivers was all a blur. Rory blinked and she was laying flat in a wide, white padded area as the plane climbed thousands of feet into the air. All she can hear is the whir of the engines and the chatter of everyone around her. Logan grabs her hand just as the pilot yells out, "Zero-gravity coming up!"

Weightless. That was the only word Rory could think as she literally soared through the air like she was a feather in the wind. She smiled widely as she starts swimming (against the rather loud protests of the moderator; apparently, that's a no-no they talked about during orientation) towards her mother. They latch onto each other and spin in a circle before gravity starts to hit and they lay down.

A few minutes later, she's swimming back towards Logan. He grins widely and tugs on her hair that's fanned out all around her, "You're kinda cute like this; it's like a beauty queen put her finger in a light socket."

She smacks him and they tumble in circles through the air. She squeals and grabs hold of him to have some semblance of control.

He pulls her around, "I love you, do you know that?"

Air AND gravity are missing in this moment. Her eyes are wide and her tear drops actually start to flow into the air, "Oh thank god."

He has a puzzled look, "Wait, what?"

She's about to start on this long-winded speech when she stops herself, "Thank God you love me too."

His smile breaks his face as he kisses her.

_AN #2: Chapter 17 is ready and I will post tomorrow!_


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Don't forget to read Chapter 16! **

**Chapter 17**

**October 22****nd****, 2004 – Vanderbilt Home – NYC **

"Of course, Logan had to _outdo_ me! I spent a month planning a literary themed party with ALL our friends in the Rainbow Room and he books us on a freaking space flight the night before!" Stephanie huffed as the nail artist filed her nails into a nice round form.

Rory giggles, "Stephanie, the party was awesome! It was lively. The food was exquisite. We also got those great pictures from the photobooth."

A small grin starts to form, "That photobooth was killer. The bartender also mixed amazing drinks."

Rory nodded along, "Exactly, so hush. Logan won simply because he told me he loved me."

"What?!"

A smirking Rory responded, "Oops. Did I forget to tel…Ouch! Stephanie, did you just pinch me?"

"Yes! You can't just drop that bomb! I need details woman!"

Rory briefly retold her birthday from beginning to end and her friend was sniffling by the end, "Damn, why can't he get Colin to do something like that?"

Rory shrugged, "I have no idea." The girls silently watched their respective nail artists work for a few moments. "So, I didn't really pay attention last year. What should I expect from this weekend?"

"Oh, it's quite the jam-packed weekend. Tonight, Maroon 5 is the headliner for the Student Association concert! My dad got us VIP passes, so we can fight over who gets Adam in a minute." Rory rolled her eyes as Steph giggled. "Tomorrow will be the Yale vs. Harvard game. Tomorrow night will be the E.A. party."

"E.A.?"

"Elite Alumni. They don't actually call it that, but that's what it's known as. Invite only. Black tie. They say that more business mergers and arranged marriages have happened at this party than any other alumni event at Yale."

"Jeez, why are we going then?"

"Well, the boy's parent's will be there, and the younger generation is forced to attend to 'network'" Stephanie leaned back and rolled her eyes.

"That explains why Mitchum, my dad and Grandpa all called me to make sure I was coming."

"Oh yeah, you're going to get to meet Logan's grandpa Elias." She shuttered, "He's weird."

"Isn't he like 90 years old?"

"Exactly, old people are so weird."

Rory chuckled, "Why don't you tell me more about this dress you've ordered me?"

* * *

"Rorrrryyyyy, I need snacksssssssss!" Finn stumbled as they walked to her apartment building.

"Didn't you just eat before the concert and during the concert?" Logan chuckled as he helped his friend stay vertical.

He glanced over, crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"Real mature there, buddy." Logan ended up being the most sober of their group. Colin took Steph back to his place. Rosemary was working the event backstage, so Logan got to babysit Rory and Finn.

"She willlll be loveddddddddd…" Rory sung loudly and off-key as they walked into the lobby.

"Ms. Rory!" The night doorman Rob waved them over. Logan sat Rory and Finn on the couch, and they started giggling and singing.

"Hey Rob, what you got?"

The younger gentleman chuckled as he eyed the two best friends, "Ms. Rory had a delivery. Hand delivered and said it was urgent she get it tonight since it was perishable."

Logan had an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he took the brown parcel box with an envelope taped to it, "Thanks Rob. Have a good night."

Logan called for Rory and Finn and they all stumbled the entire trek to get into the elevator and inside Rory's apartment.

While Rory and Finn bickered over who would get the last bag of Pop tarts, Logan opened the brown box. He slowly pulled back the paper inside. After catching sight of the contents, without a second thought, he runs to the sink and empties the contents of his stomach.

"Lookie here, all that scotch caught up with old Huntz after all!" Finn chuckled as he threw an arm around Rory. "Whatcha got in the box mate? Any snacks…" The word died on his lips as he looked inside the box to see a gruesome sight.

A human heart, bloody and looking like it was just haphazardly cut from someone's body.

Rory had silently picked up the letter attached to the box that was sitting on the counter without glancing inside the box.

_Rory, _

_Giving you my heart. Can't wait to get yours in return._

_Love,  
Teddy_

Clutching the letter, she took one glance into the box and fainted backwards into Finn's arms.

* * *

**October 23****rd****, 2004 – The Graduate – Downtown New Haven **

"Yes dear, we are parking right now." Rory answered her cell without even looking at the caller ID. Logan had been on edge all day after the unpleasant package delivery the previous night. His dad had him pulled away all day, so he wasn't able to go with Rory to the police station to follow-up with the officers who had taken their statements and the new evidence for the case.

"Ace…" Logan chided, "Our fathers and grandfathers are all here and have started having conversations that make me want to run to Switzerland." He glanced over his shoulder to see the four gentlemen huddled in the corner, discussing something that looked serious.

This black tie, alumni party was packed with the inner circle of the Hartford Elite and those trying to inch themselves into the inner circle. Logan pulled on his tie, suddenly feeling like it was constricting his air flow.

Soft hands suddenly covered Logan's eyes and his favorite voice spoke into his ear, "Guess it's a good thing I'm here to stop you from running away."

Logan put his hands over the ones on his eyes and pulled them off, turning around and losing his breath for a moment, "Oh my god…"

Rory's dress transformed her into Cinderella: an ice-blue sweetheart ballgown with layers of tulle, the bodice was accented with crystals that the low lighting made shimmer. Thin beaded straps held up the dress, with soft sheer beaded strips of fabric hanging off her shoulders gave the illusion of grandeur. Rory's hair was pulled back and light blue flowers were woven into the braided bun at the base of her neck.

"Rory, you're exquisite." Logan leaned down and captured her in a passionate embrace.

She pulled away with a blush, "Our families could be watching."

"My…my…. look at this _adorable_ pair right here." Tristan DuGrey was nursing something dark in his glass, a sneer etched on his face.

Logan looked like he was going to jump out of his skin when he met Tristan's eyes, "I suggest you keep your distance, or I'll show you how adorable the inside of a hospital room is."

Rory felt heat on her back and noticed Colin, Finn, Stephanie, and Rosemary had all silently arrived. The boys looked ready to pounce if needed.

"You know, I'm still baffled. How can Logan Huntzberger be dating the Virgin Mary? I've officially seen it all." He shook his head.

Logan's eyes narrowed into slits, "I'll make this crystal clear. Rory's my girl now. You decide you don't want to respect that, and you'll have much bigger concerns than your next conquest. Do we understand one another?"

Tristan scoffed, "Is that a threat, Huntzberger?"

Logan smiled, "Colin, was that a threat?"

Colin nodded, "Sounds like a contractual agreement to me. He's agreeing to leave Rory alone in exchange for his pretty face."

Tristan mumbled something and walked back towards his father who was socializing near the bar.

"Nice timing gentlemen." Logan turned around and greeted his friends, kissing the girls on the cheek and shaking hands with the boys.

"Love, you are a princess. I bow to her highness." Finn faked a mock bow and Rory smacked his shoulder while everyone laughed.

Mitchum had spotted Rory and motioned for her to join them. She grabbed Logan's hand, "Be right back guys!"

"Hi everyone!" Rory smiled at Richard, Christopher, Mitchum, and Elias.

"Rory, have you met Logan's grandfather Elias?"

Rory stuck out her hand to the older gentleman who shook it surprisingly firm for a ninety-year-old man, "I haven't. Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, pleasure to meet you Mr. Huntzberger."

"Yes, I've heard many things about you from Straub, Richard and even my own family recently. What exactly are your intentions with our family Lorelai?"

Richard grumbled, but Rory held out a hand to silence him, "Well sir, I would say that I'm here to be a friend to your family just as many in your family have been a friend to me. The Gilmores and Hayden's have plenty to offer me, so you don't have to worry about my intentions."

Chris and Mitchum were both beaming like proud fathers as Rory finished.

Elias nodded, "You have your grandfather's good sense girl." He glanced at Logan, "I approve of this one." The older gentleman turned and walked towards the coat check area, seeming like he was ready to leave now.

Rory's dad grabbed her and hugged her especially tight, "Sweetheart, you look amazing! Logan, good to see you again." He stuck his hand out and they shook swiftly.

"Rory, I was just telling your dad and Richard here how well Andrew at the New Haven Weekly said you were doing. Glad to see you are progressing well. Rory is going to come intern for me all summer next year."

"Oh really, I didn't know that!" Logan looked over at Rory with a curious face.

Rory laughed nervously, "Yeah, I guess we haven't talked about it too much."

Mitchum chuckled, "I was actually going to see if you wanted to come work in the New York Office next summer too Logan. I'd originally planned for you to go to London but thought you might want to spend some time with your old man."

"Yeah Dad, New York sounds perfect." He smiled widely.

"Are you sure? I know London is probably more interesting…"

Logan cut him off quickly, "Nope, New York is perfect!"

All the men chuckled at his hasty response. Mitchum winked at a blushing Rory.

* * *

"Care to dance with a lowly Australian?"

Rory giggled and took his outstretched hand, but not before a quick peck on Logan's lips. The pair shuffled out to the dance floor and their friends found an unoccupied cocktail table to congregate around. They had all spent the past hour being drug off by their parents or grandparents to meet people.

"So, tell me again what all this is?" Rosemary eyed the older generation filling the ballroom with an uninterested glare.

"Just an excuse to get the old money and new money together. Usually three generations come and introduce their newest generations. Then with each passing hour, a generation leaves until it's just the kids raging." Colin sipped his drink after finishing.

Rosemary nodded and watched Finn and Rory closely.

Stephanie nudged Rosemary, "You ok?"

The redhead nodded and glanced over to see Colin and Logan had found Robert, Seth, and a few other friends from the LDB. She whispered, "Finn's really _really_ worried. I know we've argued about how he babies her, but I think he's right to be worried."

"About Rory?"

She shook her head, "Yeah, apparently the police told them today not to waste time coming into the station again and they would contact them if they had any leads. She had a fucking organ shipped to her house and they aren't doing anything."

Stephanie was angry, "Stupid police. Why doesn't she get her family involved? You know they could make something happen."

Rosemary was going to say more, but Rory and Finn returned, red faced and laughing so the conversation turned to lighter topics.

* * *

The ballroom had finally emptied, so only the college aged individuals were left.

The afterparty was underway.

Logan grinned widely as he and Rory stumbled back to the cocktail table where all their drinks were. Rory chugged her club soda and lime.

"You need another?"

She nodded, "Yes please!"

"You having fun girlie?" Stephanie walked up with a sweaty Colin behind her. He quickly chased after Logan towards the bar to grab more drinks.

She smiled, "Yes! Gosh, it's nice to just let my hair down for a minute and not be worrying about all this crap I have going on."

"Rosemary told me about what happened at the police station earlier."

Rory felt the tightness in her chest, "Yeah. They have my two reports now, my letters and the…well you know. I can't even talk about it without feeling liked I'm going to have an anxiety attack practically." She sighed loudly and took a few deep breaths, "Have you improved Colin's dancing at all?"

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh at the mention of her date's dancing, "No, the scotch is helping a little. I think I'm just going to have to love him through his faults."

Rory cocked an eyebrow, "Love him eh?"

"Oh, shut up Rory! You know what I mean!"

Rory glanced over her shoulder to still see Colin and Logan at the bar. Logan caught her looking at him and winked at her. "I definitely know what you mean, Steph."

The blonde squealed loudly, "God, you guys make me sick!"

Rory was starting to feel the weight of the day and sat down on the nearest chair as Logan returned, "Alright, I know you have to study tomorrow, but I still brought you one lemon drop martini."

She smiled and stood when the room started to spin. She almost fell, but Logan put a hand on her shoulders to steady her, "Woah there, Ace. You been sneaking some of the good stuff?"

She shook her head, "No, I've been drinking club sodas all night. I guess I stood up too quickly."

Thirty more minutes passed, and Rory was starting to feel strange. She glanced at the large clock on the wall and saw it was only a little after 11PM.

Logan was chatting across the room with some guys from the Life & Death Brigade but kept glancing back at her with a worried expression. After she finished her lemon drop, he'd grabbed her another club soda and she nursed it, laying her head on the table.

"Love, you doing ok?" Finn and Rosemary plopped down in seats beside her.

"Yueahhh…" Rory smiled a crooked grin.

"I thought you weren't drinking tonight?"

"I just had one tinsy little drink. Isn't Logan looking too fine tonight? Uhmmm…" Rory nodded and licked her lips as she looked at Logan.

Rosemary and Finn shared a look, before Rosemary got up and grabbed Logan.

"Ace, I hear it's time to get you home."

She looked up at him," No! It's too early!" A wave of nausea hit her and seemed to normalize her thoughts for a minute, "Actually, I'll get Frank to take me home."

Logan's brow furrowed, "Ace, I don't want you out there by yourself. You had an organ delivered to your house last night. I got a room, just stay with me tonight, please?" He stuck out his lip in a pout.

She placed a hand on his cheek, "Compromise: Frank takes me to go get a change of clothes and my backpack and I come back and stay with you? You can drop me off at the library after breakfast in the morning."

Robert and Colin yelled for Logan and Finn to join them at the poker table. He looked torn when he glanced back at her.

"Look hottie, I won't ruin your night. Everything's been crazy lately, so just enjoy some fun with the guys. Frank can babysit me and then I can come back and go to bed. I'll see you when you finish."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled, "Yes sir, give me a room key and I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Boys, I know I can usually stay up all night, but I'm going to hit the sack." Logan stretched and glanced down at his watch to show it was just after 2 in the morning.

"Wow Logan, that girl got you turning into an old man now?" Robert ribbed.

He chuckled, "Sorry you idiots struck out with every eligible girl in the party. My girl is waiting for me upstairs."

Logan laughed at his friends' dejected faces as he walked to his hotel room, a big smile on his face as he thought about his girl.

* * *

Colin, feeling rather foggy even for a normal night of debauchery, decided to stumble outside of the hotel's ballroom and out into the courtyard area. He'd left the poker game after losing his last hundred in cash. He didn't want to owe Robert any more money.

The gazebo in the center was strung with lights and the landscapers must have just finished putting in the fall flowers, as they were small but bright under the twinkling lights. The air was crisp and bit Colin in the face, giving him the needed clarity he desired.

He was genuinely wondering whether someone had drugged him when he saw a foot peeking out from a nearby bush. Attendees of these society events were known for passing out in rather compromising situations, but that's why they were held in alumni-owned establishments. Necessary security measures were already in place to ensure complete anonymity.

Shaking his head, Colin walked around the bush in question ready to heckle the passed-out partygoer when he actually gasped in horror. Beaten and bloody, Rory was lying unconscious in the fresh mulch of the garden.


	19. Chapter 18

_**TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER. DARK THEMES AHEAD. **_

_**AN: Some of you are very observant; all your questions will be answered in due time. Not this chapter, but over the next few. I'm sorry I haven't been very responsive in PMs; I have to go to a dark place to write this and it's taking a tole on my psyche a bit. **_

_Previously on Permission:_

_Shaking his head, Colin walked around the bush in question ready to heckle the passed-out partygoer when he actually gasped in horror. Beaten and bloody, Rory was lying unconscious in the fresh mulch of the garden. _

**Chapter 18**

He immediately leaned down to check for a pulse and sighed when he realized she was still breathing.

"Rory? Rory, can you hear me?" Colin spoke close to her ear but didn't want to move her for fear of a neck injury. When he received no response, he grabbed a piece of ice from his drink and put it on her cheek.

"Rory, come on now. Wake up!"

A moan escaped her lips and her eyes started to flutter but not open.

"Rory, it's Colin. I'm going to call 911. I'll tell the others and be right back! Don't move!" Colin reached into his jacket and used his cell to call 911. He walked into the ballroom and frantically searched the slimming crowd.

He saw Stephanie. His girlfriend was dancing in the center of the dance floor with the two other girls left at the party. He rushed up to her and she giggled and stumbled, "Hi boyfriend. You're cute."

"Steph, you have to sober up. Rory's been hurt."

Steph stood still for a moment, her eyes wide. "What happened? Where is she?" She swayed from the alcohol, but adrenaline was starting to replace her buzz.

"In the courtyard. Don't let anyone see. I need to get in touch with Logan and Finn. She was supposed to be in Logan's room." He kissed her cheek and pulled out his cell, calling Finn first. When he received no answer, he dialed Logan's cell. He heard the ringtone behind his back and turned around to see a frantic Logan running up to him.

"Dude, have you seen Rory? I went upstairs and she wasn't in the room. I tried calling her cell and her jacket was still at coat check with her phone in the pocket. I just got off the phone with Frank and he said he dropped her off at the hotel around midnight."

Colin did not want to be the one delivering this news, "I honestly don't know exactly what happened, but I found Rory in the courtyard all bloodied up. Someone really did a number on her. I called 911 and they should be here any minute now."

As he was finishing his sentence, Stephanie walked up, smacked his arm, and gave him a death glare, "Colin McCrae, how could you play such a mean trick on me?"

Colin, rubbing his arm, was getting angry quickly, "What the hell Stephanie? Why aren't you out with Rory? Can't you be useful for one goddamn minute without me holding your hand?"

"Because Rory's not back there! I went out there in a panic only to realize you were playing a rather mean joke on me." Colin's eyes grew wide and he paled rapidly.

He turned to see an enraged Logan, eyes wide and hands twitching,"What do you mean she's not out there?!"

Colin didn't say anything but instead raced to the courtyard, Logan and Stephanie hot on his heels. He stood in the spot where Rory had been and noticed the trail of dirt that led out the gate and towards the street. He followed the path all the way to the street and scanned the sidewalks for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

About that time, the ambulance and responding police vehicle pulled up to the hotel. He raced over to the paramedics getting out and began to ramble, "I called you guys about my friend and she was hurt in the back in the courtyard but I ran in for help and we came back out and she was gone and she legitimately cannot die because I have several people in my life who will kill me if I'm the reason she's dead."

The paramedic was a light skinned African American woman who quickly assessed Colin and responded, "Let me go grab the police officer so you two can talk. You can give him a statement and description of your friend for the report." She walked away and began updating the police officer about the case.

Logan walked up behind his friend. "Do they know where she is? I called Rosemary and she said Finn had come back to her place, but his phone was dead. I told her that he needed to get back here now because Rory was in trouble."

"I don't know…"

Logan had paled to the color of snow and found his legs giving out from underneath him. He sat down on the curb as a buzzing filled his ears.

Rory. was. Missing.

Rory. was. Hurt.

Rory was the last thought on his mind as the world faded out to black.

* * *

After waking a passed-out Logan, Colin and Stephanie put Logan into the back of Colin's SUV and followed the police officer back to the station in order to give their statements. Upon arrival, they were asked to sit in hard plastic chairs near the front of the station and were individually called back to give their accounts of the evening.

"What the hell are we doing just sitting here?! Rory could be out there bleeding and dying and we're just sitting here!" Logan slammed his hands on his legs and put his head in his hands. The emotions inside him were running rampant: fear, anger, love, resentment, self-loathing.

Colin was about to try to calm his friend whenever the policer officer they had given their statements to came over to them again. "Kids, we have some good news. We've located your friend and she's alive. You'll be happy to know she's being cared for very well."

Logan responded immediately, "Where is she?"

The officer sighed, "Unfortunately, we're not allowed to give the exact location without explicit permission from that person in question and that wasn't an option when we located her. We're only allowed to let you know she is ok. We're going to close the missing person's report and you all are free to leave." The officer walked away and headed towards one of the back offices, leaving three puzzled young adults in his wake.

"Colin…" Logan's anger was very quiet. "Is he correct…legally?"

Colin kicked at the ground, unable to meet Logan's eyes, "I'd need to do more research, but from what I know…yes."

"Can you get someone on the phone who does know?"

"No needs to start a legal war up here Logan. We know exactly where she is, he gave us the perfect hint." Stephanie spoke up at this moment, holding the attention of the other two.

"What?"

"He said she was being cared for very well. Where else would an injured person receive the best care?" Stephanie crossed her arms and eyed both boys, waiting on her responses.

Logan's face turned red, but Stephanie cut him off before he had time to make any snide remarks, "The hospital. We just need to divide and conquer since there's more than one hospital with an ER in Hartford."

"Call Finn. The three of us can each take a separate one and Finn can take the fourth."

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Rory groaned and flung her arm out to smack her alarm clock off.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

She kept feeling around to turn off the awful beeping when she felt warm skin. Her eyes opened slowly, the light from outside seeping into the room. She felt disoriented as she glanced around the room and realized she was in the hospital.

She noticed several bodies in the room: Logan (the warm skin who she thought was her alarm) was sitting in an armchair to her right, his head resting on the edge of her bed. Colin and Stephanie were in the empty hospital bed across the room and Rosemary was scrunched up on a tiny cot in the corner of the room. Only Rory was awake. She ran her hair through Logan's blonde tresses like she was absently petting a cat and he stirred.

"You're awake." He smiled widely. He kissed the side of her head tenderly, avoid the cuts and bruises covering a majority of her face.

"W..Water?" She croaked out hoarsely. Dr. Hullcolby had warned her she might feel strange after they'd gotten back her lab results.

Logan held a pale pink cup with a straw to her lips and she drank for a moment, "Thanks."

He sat back down and grabbed her hand again, "Can you…can you tell me what happened?"

Her eyes darkened measurably. They sat in silence as Rory mulled over her thoughts. What had happened?

Void of any emotion, Rory responded, "I can tell you what I remember. I had come back from my apartment and I was walking in the guest entrance on the side of the building. I had already been feeling strange, but by the time I got back, I could barely walk. Frank helped me inside and on the elevator. I got off on our floor when suddenly I felt someone grabbing me and hitting me in the head. Hard. After that, it was basically just a huge fight. I was kicking and punching, but I was so weak. The next thing I knew, the guy got one good knock to my head and I was knocked completely out. The next thing I remember is walking into the E.R."

She looked around the room and noticed that Colin and Rosemary had woken up as she was talking. Steph was still sleeping on Colin's chest, snoring ever so slightly. "Hi guys."

"What kind of tests did they run?" Colin asked, wide-eyed and pale.

She shrugged in answer.

"I…well I wasn't sure who you'd want to call. They didn't say how long you'd be here." Logan uncharacteristically stuttered, unsure how to handle himself. Rory seemed so…robotic.

Rory kept her eyes on the pale blue blanket on her lap and spoke as calmly as possibly, "They only admitted me for observation since I was drugged. GHB. Wanted to make sure I didn't have an adverse reaction. I should go home today."

Several intakes of air alerted Rory to the fact that her friends did not know that. She saw in her peripheral vision as Logan's face was a sickly green hue.

She looked over at Rosemary, "Where's Finn?"

The redhead sighed, "In the hallway. Want me to go get him?"

Rory looked slightly puzzled but nodded. Rosemary stood up and exited.

Rory turned to Logan, "I want Francine. Not my mom, dad or the Gilmores. Can you call her for me? Also, I'm starving…think you can find me a snack? Pop tarts maybe?" Her voice had softened towards the end.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. He looked happy to have something to do. "Absolutely."

Logan motioned Colin with his head. Colin got the jist, "Rory, now that you're awake, I'm going to take Ms. I-Drank-Too-Much home. We'll come check on you soon."

She smiled, but it hurt so she stopped quickly, "Thanks Colin."

He silently picked up Stephanie and exited behind Logan. The sleeping blonde never woke up.

In the space where Colin exited, Rosemary entered with a sheepish Finn behind her. He somehow managed to look much older and younger in the same moment. His haphazard hair and face scruff aged him, but he seemed to be hiding behind Rosemary like he was a young child scared to show his face.

"Finn…" Rory's voice was shaky, but it forced the Australian to look her in the eyes.

"I need you." Big fat crocodile tears were running down her face and burning some of the open wounds. Fast as lightning, Finn was laying down beside her in the bed and sobbing on the top of her head. She sobbed with him and the entire room echoed with their pain. Rosemary sighed in relief and exited the room, leaving the best friends alone.

They stayed in this position for a long time, until they were interrupted by Dr. Hullcolby.

Dr. Hullcolby, an attractive middle-aged Asian woman with long black hair, eyed the pair with a soft smile, "Rory, can we have a few minutes to talk?"

Rory glanced up at Finn, "Is it okay if Finn stays? He's my brother and can hear anything you have to say. He's on my release."

The doctor looked down at her chart, "Indeed. Well, first I wanted to let you know that the blood and vaginal swabs came back negative for all the STI's we can test for. You'll have to come back in six weeks for an HIV test, but we'll have you on medication until then for safe measure. You've already gotten the dose of emergency contraceptive. We'll do another blood draw to make sure all the GHB is out of your system. If it is, we'll start up the papers for your discharge. I'll send home a starter pack of bandages for those cuts and some pain medication to help with the healing. I want you on strict best rest for a week. I'll write a letter for your teachers and anyone else who needs it. My nurse will have it in your discharge packet. Any questions?"

Rory's face held a glazed look, so she simply shook her head.

Dr. Hullcolby's face softened even more, "Rory, you survived. Hold onto that until you can figure everything else out. A victim advocate will come give you a few resources before you're discharged and recommend local therapists and groups that meet. You will get through this."

The doctor turned her attention to Finn, "She's going to need a strong support system. Keep her close." Finn nodded and tucked his head further down behind Rory's.

The silence was deafening between the two.

Finally, Finn broke the silence, "Did he.." He couldn't finish the sentence, his voice too thick with emotion.

"Finn, he raped me too."

And the tears started again.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**October 30****th****, 2004 – Rory's Apartment**

All the shades in the room were pulled back when Francine Hayden unlocked her granddaughter's apartment door. The only source of light was the one turned on above the stove. She kicked off her heels, sat her purse on the kitchen counter, and slowly crept into the living room.

The couch had been pushed up against the love seat and Rory's mattress lay in the middle area. From her count, six young adults were scattered haphazardly around the living room. She gently pulled open the shade. It was a little after noon and Francine needed to have a serious conversation with her granddaughter. She smiled softly when she noticed Rory was laying in-between Logan and Finn on her mattress. While she had her doubts about the Huntzberger heir, he had impressed her with his handling of the situation at the hospital. She mused internally that maybe they'd finally managed to breed a decent one after all.

Francine was a rather short woman, so she maneuvered her way to sit on the mattress with ease and softly stroked her granddaughter's hair until she started to wake.

Rory groggily woke and sat up slightly in the bed, turning her head back to see who was waking her, "Grandmère?"

The red head smiled, "Yes dear. Can you get up so we can talk?"

Rory just nodded and started to ease slowly down the mattress. Her body was sore but was starting to repair itself.

Logan woke with a jerk, "Ace, babe, you okay? You need some help?" His voice was a hushed whisper to avoid waking anyone.

She glanced back and spoke in a muted tone, "I got it."

He looked to see the older woman still sitting on the mattress, a smirk on her face, "Good afternoon Logan."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Hayden." He had the good sense to look sheepish, dressed in nothing but his boxers and a white shirt. "Any updates?"

She nodded her head, motioning him to follow her and Rory into the kitchen. Logan saw Rory stretching to reach the new pack of coffee grinds and skidded over while still jumping into his jeans, "I got it. Just sit down." He put a hand on her shoulder, and she eased out of his way, sitting down at the counter.

"I talked with Sean. He went to the police station and talked with Detective Samuels. They've processed the evidence and gotten no hits on DNA in local or national databases. The security cameras at the hotel were no help. Apparently, the animal knew where they were and avoided them." She took a deep breath and glanced to see Rory picking at her nail-beds anxiously. She laid a hand on top of her granddaughter's, "They're going to start interviewing more people soon dear. They want to talk to your parents, your friends, the security downstairs, teachers…" She trailed off and squeezed tightly, "I don't know how much longer we can keep a lid on this if we move ahead with the investigation."

Rory sat silently and stared blankly at the counter top. Her coloring was pale, she chewed her lip, and her brow was furrowed in thought. Logan poured three mugs of coffee, gently placing one in front of Rory.

"Ace?" She looked up at him and he instantly read her. "You don't have to do anything you're not ready for, but maybe talking about what's holding you back might help?"

She just shook her head and gazed back into her mug.

This was Francine's first-time seeing Rory in person since the day she was released from the hospital. Realization was dawning on her quickly, "Logan, I have a few things I need to bring up from the car. Will you help me?"

His gaze moved from Rory's downturned face to her grandmother, "Of course."

"We'll be right back sweetheart." Francine kissed the side of granddaughter's face, quickly slipped into her heels, and walked outside with Logan.

They walked silently to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, Francine turned to Logan, "How long has she been like that?"

He looked resigned, "Since the day we came home from the hospital. She's on autopilot. She barely functions, getting her to say more than a few words is impossible. I don't know what to do."

Francine's face turned grim, "She won't like it, but I know what I have to do."

* * *

"I wonder what your mother is up to now? Think she's hired someone to jump out of the closet and scare us?" Lorelai giggled and sipped on her sidecar.

"I doubt she'd have called us over and said it was urgent we be over at her house on Halloween to play a practical joke, Lor. You know how Mom hates Halloween." Christopher leaned back on the old Victorian style couch. They'd been waiting in the sitting room for twenty minutes when the doorbell rang again. He heard Jennifer's voice and in walked the Gilmores.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Lorelai stood up, Christopher right behind her.

"Francine called and said it was a family emergency. Are you pregnant again Lorelai?" Emily sternly glanced at her daughter.

"Jeez Mom! No! I'm also not sixteen anymore, so it wouldn't be an emergency." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

Christopher, however, was starting to get an uneasy feeling in his chest. If the Gilmores were here for a family emergency, that had to mean one thing…

"Oh good, you're all here." Francine walked in with a middle-aged, dark-haired man in a white-long sleeve and blue dress pants. "Does everyone remember Sean McCrae? He's an attorney with McCrae and Sons."

Christopher suddenly felt his lunch in his throat, but stood to shake the man's hand, "Hey Sean, good to see you again." The man gave him a sympathetic smile and the walls started to close in. "What are you doing here? Mom said it was a family emergency apparently." He shot his mother a sideways glance, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I better let her explain first." He sat down one of the mauve wing-back chairs and started opening his briefcase.

Francine pulled the doors to the sitting room and sat down to face her company.

"Before I start, I want everyone to promise they will give both Sean and I their undivided attention without interruption and also that you agree that we will not leave today until we get a plan of action that everyone is satisfied with?" Everyone nodded along. Francine always could command a room.

With that, Francine began the long-winded tale of Teddy: the stalking, the letters, the picture fiasco (edited for sensitive ears), the heart, and the attack. While she didn't imagine it was easy for anyone to hear, she was proud that no one had stormed out, but they were on box 2 of tissues.

"Now…I know that's copious amount of information to absorb. However, we first need to realize our girl didn't want to come to us because she was ashamed of what was happening. Now is not the time to do things that will embarrass her, shame her, or make her feel anything other than immense love from this group of people. Straub thought it best if Sean handled the case as he's the best assault advocate lawyer we know and to keep it out of the Hayden office."

She glanced over at Sean, "Right. First, I want you to know that this case will be one of my top priorities. I've got a great working relationship with local authorities and I'm confident we're going to find the bastard that did this and help bring him to justice. Detective Samuels is the lead on the case and she's sharp. She'll be here in a few hours to meet with Rory again. We'll work with her to schedule interviews with each of you. I'll be present for those in some capacity, but feel free to bring your own legal representation…"

Christopher's mind raced as he thought of facing his daughter in a few hours. He had failed over and over again as a father and felt like this was another mark in the failure column.

* * *

Lorelai's face had returned to it's normal shade of pale, instead of the pink splotchy mess it had resembled the past few hours as she cried. Christopher walked up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "How you doing hon?"

She nodded, "I should had said something Chris. I should have made her get security or taken self-defense classes or something. I was there when she told me about the letters, when one got delivered to the house."

He stiffened, "You knew?"

"The early stages. She told me about the texts, and I was there when the weird letter got delivered. I told her if she was being threatened to go to the police. She quit mentioning it, so I thought it must have stopped."

His stomach had perpetually felt like someone was punching him and it seemed it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Why hadn't he built a relationship where his daughter could come to him? It was his own making of course.

He decided it was time for action, "We need to hire a private investigator. We need our own person doing research and not just rely on the local police. I have a couple guys we use for the firm from time to time. I'm going to go talk with Mom and then give one a call." He kissed Lorelai's cheek and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

As Chris was rounded the corner in search of his mother, the front door opened and in walked Rory, Finn, and Logan. Chris' face paled and he quickly ducked into the sitting room where Francine was talking quietly with Sean and Richard. Emily had excused herself to lie down in one of the guest rooms shortly after Sean started discussing depositions.

"Mom. She's here."

She nodded tersely, "Alright, well let me catch her. Richard, can you go wake Emily? Chris, will you go grab Lorelai?" She paused to look at her son's face and placed a palm to his cheek, "We've got to be a family, Christopher. Be strong so she can be weak."

Francine had warned Jennifer to stall the three young people, so they were currently listening to her latest tale about her kids in the school play.

"Francine! There you are!" Finn happily pulled the shorter woman in for a hug.

"Hello Finnegan. Good to see you again sweetheart. Logan, Rory." She hugged each. She grabbed her granddaughter by the hand. "Boys, will you wait for us in the sitting room? I need to have a private word with my granddaughter."

The two exchanged a worried glance, but slowly followed Jennifer into the sitting room. The housekeeper closed the door behind them.

"Alright kiddo. You're about to be mad at me."

Rory's face soured and she gave her a questioning glance.

"You know I love you more than anything, but I'm worried. I was so worried that I talked with your grandfather and he suggested we get the whole family together with Sean. They are all ready to be here for whatever you need."

The young brunette's face went through a wide range of emotions before she turned and made a mad dash for the kitchen. Francine wasn't as fast, so she walked in to find Rory retching the contents of her stomach into the sink. Francine pulled her hair off her neck until she finished. She rinsed her mouth out with water and sat on a bar stool, letting her head rest on the cool counter.

Francine poured Rory a cup of coffee and handed it to her. She held the mug with both hands, trying to transfer some of it's warmth into her body.

"Grandmère?"

"Yes dear?"

"I can't go in there."

She glanced over to take in her granddaughter's pale face, shaking hands, and quivering lip.

"Why?"

"I…they…" She stopped and shook her head. "They _know_. How am I supposed to face that?"

"We'll face it together, sweetie." She stood and held out her hand.

"Grandmère, I can't. I just…can't. I can't! I can't!" She was yelling as she finished with a slam of her fists and big heaving sobs shook her petite frame.

It was if a lightbulb flipped whenever Rory slapped the counter. She slowly raised her fists and slapped them down. She repeated the motion harder and harder until she was beating the metal counter, the thudding sounds echoing harshly around the room. Francine's body stood paralyzed, helpless to fix the situation.

The noise had drawn the attention of others in the house and suddenly Christopher was pulling his daughter up, her hands now pounding into his chest. When he held her tighter, she started to scream, "I can't! I can't! I can't!"

Lorelai slowly eased up and wrapped her arms around Rory's to stall her motions, "Yes, you can."

Her pounding continued, so Richard came over and placed an arm around the group, "Rory, we love you and know you can do anything."

Richard's deep voice jarred Francine, so she walked over and placed a hand on Rory's cheek, "Yes, you can sweetie. We're all here. We love you so much. This isn't your fault."

Rory's hands stilled and she glanced to see all the faces in the room: her dad's concerned, Richard's red eyed, Finn's heartbroken, Francine's sad, but determined, Emily's scared, Logan's tortured. The faces of heartbreak and love and real emotion all for her. No malice, no judgement.

She wrapped her arms around her dad and squeezed tightly, "Love you."

* * *

"Finn, I swear to all that is holy, if you do not put those scissors down…." Rosemary's voice wafted up the stairs. After an intense afternoon at the Hayden residence, including a second interview with Detective Samuels, Rory was happy to have all her friends over for some pizza, candy, and lame movies. It was Halloween after all.

However, the interview left unpleasant memories in the forefront of her mind, so she'd quietly told her friends she'd be down after a shower. The emotions she'd been pushing down farther and farther had finally made their way to the surface today. Just a few minutes alone to process was all she needed. The pain was unbearable and no matter how long of a shower she took, the disgust was tangible.

She absently wiped at the foggy mirror and toweled at her hair. The cuts on her face were healing nicely thanks to daily ointment treatments courtesy of Stephanie. She opened the bathroom door to let some of the fog out, but also to hear the noise of her friends. The noise helped distract her, but also eased the pain. The love from that group was indescribable. She just didn't know how they could still love her now? With everything they had to do for her? The feeling of guilt creeped in again; maybe they'd just be better off if she wasn't here anymore?

"Rory! Food's ready!" Colin's voice called up the stairs.

She chirped back, her thoughts disturbed now, "Coming!"

She flicked the light off and walked out of her bathroom, about to turn off the overhead light when she noticed something black hanging off the side. Squinting in curiosity, her hand pulled at the mystery item to find a small optical piece attached to a wire. Her heart rate sped up as she pulled more and more wire, with a final yank, a receiver box.

"Guys? Can you come here?"

Finn bounded up the stairs, "Whatcha got there, Love?"

He grabbed the item from her, now shaking hands, as the others gathered around him.

"I think it's a spy camera."

_**AN: Now we know how Teddy knew his name. Thanks for all the feedback on the last few chapters. It felt important for us to get the family up to speed. **_

_**The good news is that, while the angst isn't gone, we're going to mix some happy with some angst after this chapter. Reviews are encouraged. **_


	21. Chapter 20

_** Trigger Warning might be needed. I don't know for sure, but this is my warning JIC. **_

.

.

**Chapter 20**

**November 11, 2004 – Lillian Goldman Law Library – 8:30pm **

"There you guys are."

Rory cut her eyes up as she sat chewing on the eraser of a pencil stolen from her bun, "Hey Colin." She immediately went back to reading the passage in front of her, glaring at the page as she made some note in her binder. Haphazardly sprawled out across three chairs, Finn snored softly as his feet snuggled into Rory's lap and his head propped on her backpack.

Colin flipped one of the wooden oak chairs around and sat down parallel to Rory, "You ready for that exam tomorrow?"

She didn't bother to look up again, "Yeah, I finished a while back. I'm just looking into some extra credit."

"Oh, well I showed up at the perfect time then." He smirked and leaned back, "I'm sure you need my legal expertise."

She briefly shook her head, "I'm good."

He barked a laugh, "Come on… like you could find a more qualified legal tutor!" He snatched the book up, scanning to see medical jargon, "What the…"

He put a finger in as a placeholder on his page and flipped the front to read the cover: _Drug-Facilitated Sexual Assault: A Forensic Handbook. _

"Oh shit…Rory…" he sheepishly pushed the book back over to the statuesque figure across from him. He rubbed his hands over his face. "Look…I'm…"

She cut him off, pushing Finn's feet off her lap and standing. "I'm heading back to Finn's. Don't follow."

Finn flailed wildly as he woke, allowing Rory access to her backpack as she hurriedly stuffed her books in the bag. He scratched his head, "Hey there mate…here for your…" His voice trailed off as he saw Rory's frenzied pace.

Voice thick with emotion, Colin tried to apologize, "Rory, look I'm really sorry."

"Finn, let's go."

Colin grew roots for a few moments as he watched Finn steal Rory's bag and crook his elbow around her neck, drawing her into his side before calling his best friend.

"Hey man, everything ok?"

"My Rory duty got shifted to Finn. I screwed up, man." Colin exited and started walking back towards his apartment he was sharing with Stephanie this year.

Logan sighed, pushing away the schoolwork he'd been neglecting while dealing with all the Rory-drama and heading to his wet bar. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he poured, "What happened?" It seemed everyday brought more problems and he was starting to relate to his father. He shuttered.

Colin gave a quick re-cap, "I wished you could have seen her face. I mean, I know she wasn't happy about us all sharing Rory-duty to begin with, but I really screwed this up. I didn't connect all the dots. Did you know?"

"Yeah, she asked us to keep it quiet." Logan lied as he chugged his scotch.

* * *

**November 22, 2004 – Finn's Apartment**

"Finn!"Rosemary called out as she entered the apartment.

"Over here!" She followed the voice to the master bathroom door. Finn was seated outside the door, a book in his hand.

"What are you doing?" She gave him a quick kiss and propped a curious hand on her hip.

As if he was talking about the color of the sky, "Love's taking a shower."

"Yes…" Her tone was curious, "that still doesn't explain you sitting outside the bathroom."

Exasperated, "I'm on Rory duty Rose. I'm making sure nothing happens."

The redhead had had enough. She yanked him up by his hand and drug him into the living room, closing the bedroom door behind her.

"Finn, this has GOT to stop!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Being locked up and having you hovering like this can't be good for Rory's recovery." Rosemary's voice was exasperated. Her boyfriend and his best friend had practically been locked in his apartment for nearly a month now besides classes and trips to the library. Now he was guarding her as she showered?

Finn grabbed a nearby vase and threw it across the room, shattering against the brick wall, "How could you _possibly_ know what's best for her? I'm her best friend. You don't know what you're talking about!"

She wanted to be angry. Every fiber in her body was screaming to throw things, shout and fight back… but she knew it wouldn't get her anywhere. She softened her voice, "Look, I know you're feeling guilty. It wasn't anyone's fault that this happened, but we've got to help Rory live again. She can't hide from this forever."

He spared a glance over his shoulder to the closed bedroom door. "I don't want to hear it Rose. My best friend was raped, beaten, and drugged. She spent hours having her entire body documented by the hospital, being interrogated by the police, and when she just wants to go home to her apartment and recoup, we find out that the mother fucker bugged her apartment by pretending to be from the security company." He threw himself on the couch now and put his head in his hands. "I have to be here for her. I love her more than anyone. She's my sister."

Rosemary eased over to put a hand on his shoulder, trying not to take offense to his words, "Logan's done with class at 1. Let's give them some alone time. We can go get some food and watch a movie." She looked over his personal appearance: over a week's worth of patchy facial hair, stained clothes, and greasy hair. "Maybe take a quick shower and get ready?"

Finn sighed loudly, "No Rose. We can't go frolicking on a date right now. It's not the time or the place. When Logan gets here, I need to go pickup Rory's medication."

She stood up abruptly, "Well happy fucking birthday to me. At least take a damn shower. You reek."

He stood up in time to see her slam the door. He glanced between the front door and the master bedroom, finally shaking his head and walking back to the master bedroom.

.

* * *

"There's my girl." Logan walked into Finn's apartment to find Rory laying on the couch. He'd spent weeks trying to figure out how the hell he was going to have this conversation, but he couldn't put it off any longer. "How was your day?"

She shrugged and glanced back at the television screen. With a quick leap, Logan was sitting in front of her with the TV turned off.

"Can we have a real conversation?"

Silence.

He leaned out to grab her hand, but she suddenly had the desire to braid her hair. She fumbled, not looking him in the eye as she pulled her ponytail out and meticulously started the braid.

"Let's start with that. Can you tell me why you won't let me touch you? Is it because of….everything that happened?"

She shrugged indifferently, finishing the braid then ripping it out and starting over.

"Rory."

More deafening silence as the braid was quit and started again.

"_Rory._" His patience was wearing thin. "I know you're going through a lot right now, but for me to be here for you, I need you to talk to me."

When she didn't respond this time, Logan felt his last straw snap. He snatched up his keys and wallet, slamming the door as he left. He'd made it all the way to the lobby when he fell onto the nearest couch. He wanted nothing more than to run away from this as fast as he could; however, the small still voice in the back of his brain told him he was better than this now. He heard the rumble of a storm outside, the rain already starting.

Rory hated storms.

He scurried to get back up the elevator and into Finn's apartment. When he found no trace of her on the couch, he was drawn upstairs by a sliver of light. The storm darkened the entire apartment, giving it an eerie gloom. Lightning flashed every few minutes, lighting up the stairs. The door to the guest bathroom stood ajar, allowing just enough space for him to see Rory seated on the edge of the tub. He eased the door open, "Rory…"

Rory's eyes bulged; her face guilty. In her hands was a razor blade, red with the blood that Logan could now see was coming from her inner thigh.

"What the hell?" His voice mangled anger and fear to come out as a weird baritone.

She tossed the blade into the trash and bolted, brushing past Logan and out into the garden.

The rain was coming down in sheets now, thunder rumbling in the distance as Rory looked up to the sky. The cold water burned her fresh cuts, the pain a welcomed friend. Due to the rain, no one could see into the garden which was lucky as Rory had nothing on now but a plain white t-shirt and underwear. Her pajama bottoms abandoned in the bathroom in her rush to escape Logan.

He'd discovered her secret.

"RORY!" His voice billowed over the thunder, his hands on her shoulders whipping her around to face him. "What were you doing in there?!"

She glared straight ahead into his eyes, "You wouldn't understand."

His eyes ping-ponged hers frantically, scoping down her body to investigate any other scrapes he might have missed. He saw the dark red running down her leg, "Rory…were….were you trying to…?" His throat constricted tightly around his vocal cords, stopping anymore words. What had he done?

She hung her head, "I haven't had the nerve. Just been…" She paused as the pain tingled her legs. "Just been trying to _feel_something."

Logan softly placed his arms around her shoulders, squeezing as he kissed her head, "Rory, I'm so sorry. I should have protected you. Gone with you and not let you out alone. I'm still just too selfish and now I see what that can do. I'm sorry. I've never loved anyone like this; I just want to help. Please let me. Let all of us help you."

He felt her whip back to look up into his eyes, "This is NOT your fault, Logan! It's mine. You'd all be better off if I wasn't around to cause all these problems. Everyone has to take turns babysitting me. I don't know how to talk to anyone anymore. I just feel so empty. I feel guilty for _existing_." Hot tears stung her eyes and mixed with the cold rain.

A cracking of thunder in the distance made Rory jump and screech slightly.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

Rory absorbed the seriousness in Logan's face.

"I. LOVE. YOU. And so do so many others! Your mom, dad, Francine, Richard, Straub, Emily, Stephanie, Colin." He fiercely stared into her eyes, "**Finn. **Can you imagine what it would do to any of them to know that you were gone? Never around again and all because we couldn't do enough to keep you? Don't be that fucking selfish, Rory. Suicide is selfish. If you can't live for yourself, live for them. For me."

"Logan…it…it hurts _**soo **_bad." She sniffled juicily, suddenly feeling as if she couldn't stand anymore. The cold sunk into her bones, causing her to shake wildly. "I haven't been completely honest about what happened."

"I know."

Her eyes shot up to meet his then narrowed, "Colin."

He nodded, "Yeah, I acted like I knew. Rory, why wouldn't you tell me or the others?"

She downcast her eyes again, "I'm disgusting Logan. I told Finn and Francine, but that's it."

Jealousy crept into his bones, "When did Finn find out?"

"The day in the hospital."

He blew out a shaky breath, now was not the time, "Rory, please let. me. in." He placed a hand on her breastbone, "All the way in."

She suddenly threw her arms around his neck, "I'll try."

He scooped up her legs to hold her bridal-style and took her back inside into the bathroom. He eased her onto the toilet and turned on the shower. "Warm up, won't you? I'll go downstairs and grab you some dry clothes." He leaned down to kiss her cheek, but she grabbed his face and guided it to her lips.

He softly traced her chin, "Please don't give up."

She nodded, sniffling.

He had almost closed the door when he heard his name softly, so he peeked his head back in, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Her eyes cut over to the waste basket.

He shook his head, "You're still here, aren't you? No apologies necessary."

* * *

The next morning, Finn woke up early to find Rory in the kitchen making a pot of coffee. Logan had just left for his last class before Thanksgiving break.

"Well good morning Love. Pleasant surprise to see you up."

An easy smile was painted onto her face, "I slept the best I have in weeks last night. No nightmares. I need to sleep in the bed with Logan every night."

Finns surprise to her using more than three words was evident on his face, "Wow! That's amazing! Do you want to start sleeping downstairs with me then? Maybe it'll help?"

She nodded, "Maybe so, we can try it out when I get back next week." She absently stirred her creamer in her cup.

Finn, never a big coffee drinker, poured himself some juice and then pulled Rory into his side, "How are you feeling about that?"

Rory hadn't seen her family in person since that day nearly a month ago when they'd all banded together to find out about her attack. She had been on the receiving end of numerous phone calls, a compromise for space she assumed came at the request of her grandmother.

"I don't know. Nervous. Logan and I had some big conversations yesterday. I'm…" Her voice trailed off, "I'm not sure what I need, but I know I can't keep on like this." Rory looked up to see worry in Finn's eyes. She noticed how dark the circles under his eyes were and how his shirt hung a little looser than it did the last time he wore it. She'd missed so much in just six weeks.

"Finn, I don't want to be a burden on anyone's life anymore, especially not yours."

He started to start to say something, but she quickly interrupted, "I know what you're going to say, but I know my behavior is taking a toll on you. When's the last time you hung out with Rosemary? I haven't seen Colin or Stephanie in weeks either."

Finn didn't want to tell her Colin had been missing because he had banned him from his apartment after the library incident. A confession for another day.

He hung his head and mumbled softly, "I think Rosemary broke up with me."

"Wait…what?"

"We got into a huge fight yesterday. She was being ridiculous and I'm not sure where we stand on the way we left things."

Rory felt a wave of anger, "NO!" She slammed her mug on the countertop and glared into Finn's confused eyes, "HE does not get to take anymore away from us. He's not taking your relationship Finn, I won't let him."

Finn pulled her in for a hug, "I'll get her back when I have the time. I've got to focus on my family first, Rory. You're my family."

"Finn, I've got other people who can help." She sighed, sitting down at the bar. "I don't want you to lose Rosemary over this. You guys are so good together."

He shrugged, "Rory, did I tell you why I couldn't be in the hospital room waiting like everyone else?"

She shook her head.

"It made me physically ill to see you like that. I threw up in your bedpan the first time we walked in. I hadn't done enough to try and protect you. I brought you into this world with these people. Who knows if someone I introduced you to do this? I just…" His voice fell off.

She grabbed his hand, "You and Logan." She blew out a breath and shook her head, "It's not your job to protect me. I'm a grown woman and anything that happens is either my fault or the person who did it to me. I've been struggling….it feels like my fault. I feel _disgusting_. I'm in so much pain Finn." Cool tears trekked down her face, "I need you guys, but I won't ruin your lives over it. I'm going to get help. Logan and I talked last night. I'm going to talk to my family on Thanksgiving and see what my next step should be."

Finn pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug, "Love you sis."

* * *

**November 24, 2004 – Huntzberger Residence – Hartford **

"Logan," Mitchum walked into the family library to find his son poking at a fire absently, staring at the cellphone in his hand. "Waiting on a call?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah, Rory text and said she'd be getting an update today. Just anxious is all."

All of Hartford had heard about Rory's attack. The gossip mill had been swirling with reasons and potential suspects. Shira had gotten into a particularly heated debate at the club when Logan's name was mentioned.

Mitchum's original intent on searching out his son was to discuss upcoming business trips and his required attendance at a few meetings – what to expect and what he needed. Rory's quiet voice about getting to know his son echoed loudly, so Mitchum decided to table that and just check on his son.

"How are you doing son? I know Rory means an awful lot to you."

Logan looked back at his dad, shocked, "I'm…" He paused. "I don't know, Dad. She's having a really hard time and I don't know how to help."

"Well, how's the investigation coming?"

"The police say they're working on narrowing down the suspect list. They've been a little closed lipped about the details, but Sean doesn't understand why we can't get more information. All his contacts won't give him anything."

Mitchum sat down at his desk, "I've got contacts who might b helpful. I'll make a few calls and see if I can find out anything."

"Thanks Dad, I'm sure Rory would appreciate that."

"It's the least I could do. I owe her."

Logan turned to look at his father curiously, "What are you talking about?"

The older man laughed, "Well, first let me preface by asking that you not get angry at her or I."

"What did you do?" Logan was scowling now, not liking the turn of events.

Mitchum held up his hands in surrender, "Relax son, I just asked for her help on how to connect with you."

Logan felt his knees get a little weak, so he sat in the chair in front of his father's desk, "What did she say?"

"Well, she told me that I should quit treating you like an employee and start trying to get to know you as a person. Now, I was offended at first. You're my son, why wouldn't I know you? I've known you your whole life. It took some green college girl in love with my son to make me realize I'd never taken the time to get to know you. I've assumed you'd be just like me, but that obviously wasn't working. My father's strategy wasn't working. It's been better the past few months between us, no?"

Logan sighed heavily, "Yeah Dad, it has been better. I didn't realize you were just trying to be my Dad to get into your company."

Mitchum slapped his hands on the desk briskly, "Dammit Logan! I'm not doing this just for the company. I know you think that's the only thing I care about, but I love you son! I don't want to make the same mistakes my father did and us barely tolerate each other until the day I die. I know I've done everything wrong in your eyes, but I hope that you'll let me learn from my mistakes and us actually have a real relationship."

Logan's phone started to ring, but he looked at his dad first, "Me too, Dad."

**_AN: We are heading in the right direction! Next chapter will be some fun and some developments on Teddy case. Think we've got about 6-8 chapters left, who can believe it? Not me!_**


	22. Chapter 21

_Every chapter until the end of this story has the potential to trigger readers. Please proceed with caution._

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**November 24, 2004 – Hayden Residence – Hartford**

"Oh!" Francine audibly gasped when she opened the front door to find a rather gruff looking man dressed in a cheap brown suit and yellow shirt crushing a cigarette butt under his shoe.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Detective Horn from the Hartford P.D. ma'am. I'm here to give a case update." He spit off to the side into the bushes and Francine held back a cringe.

She motioned for the man to come inside and ushered him down the hall to the study, "We were expecting Detective Samuels. She's been with my granddaughter's case since the beginning. Is she alright?"

"Samuels put in her notice, so we're all pitching in until her replacement starts."

"Ahh…" Sean was the first to notice the new arrivals in the study. He looked up from the papers he had spread out in front of himself and Rory at the large desk, "Eric. Where's Samantha?"

"Quit."

Sean masked his surprise well, "I see. Are you taking on lead or will SVU assign a new detective?"

The balding man didn't look at Sean, instead gazing around the rich mahogany study/library, falling back into a wingback chair near the roaring fireplace, "No need for a new detective. Made an arrest this morning."

Rory, who had been sitting quietly in front of the desk, audibly gasped, "W..Who?"

"Marty Wilcox. Apparently, he was a friend of yours?" The detective smiled to disarm, but Rory felt like she was talking to a cobra in human skin.

She nodded in response.

Sean was ready with questions, "Has he signed a confession? What's the evidence look like? Are we heading to trial?"

"He's with one of the ASA's now. Charge was aggravated sexual assault. They were pushing for a plea bargain. 10 years with option for parole in 5."

The two started discussing the case more while Francine came over to sit beside Rory.

"Rory?"

Ghostly white, Rory turned to her grandmother, "I just can't believe it."

The redhead smiled a watery smile, "Believe it sister. They got him. Your grandfather will want to hear about this and make some calls. Whoever the judge is will need to make sure this swine of a boy pays for his crimes."

Rory stared blankly for a moment, "He's really in jail?"

"Yes dear. You're safe." Francine pulled Rory in for a hug, squeezing tightly as she felt her granddaughter shake with tears.

"I didn't know I needed this. The relief…" She pulled back and smiled the first real smile Francine had seen on her face in months. "I've got to call Logan and Finn and all the others! We've got to celebrate!"

Francine nodded, "Absolutely, you go call them and I'll go call your grandfather."

Rory quickly dug out her cell and pressed 2 on her speed dial, "Logan…"

"Ace!" He poked at the fire anxiously, "What's the update?"

"They…" She took a deep breath, "They got him Logan."

The blonde felt like he might pass out, "Wait, they got him? Like they arrested the person who attacked you?"

"Yeah, they arrested Marty this morning."

"Wow…Marty?!"

"I know…" She sighed and then smiled widely, "Logan, it's over! They got him!"

"Give me fifteen minutes."

**XXX**

Eleven minutes later, Rory heard the doorbell ring and took off at a sprint. Jennifer was just opening the door when a red-cheeked Logan dressed in a cashmere sweater and dark wash jeans walked in. He was practically buzzing with energy when he spotted his girlfriend.

She slammed into him and he lifted her like she weighed nothing, spinning her around as they laughed freely. Logan took a mental image of the look of pure joy and relief on Rory's face and felt his heart sputter.

"I'm free, Logan! I'm free!"

He set her on her feet and brushed some hair from her face, "They got him Rory. I know once the state's attorney hears who the victim is, they'll have plenty of assistants working on the case if he doesn't sign a plea. God, I hope he rots in prison. Marty…man, did they figure out how he got the cameras in? Or the heart? Or…"

Logan noticed Rory's face start to fall so he quickly changed his tune, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. We're going to celebrate! Whatever you want to do. We'll pick a place and take a long vacation. Anywhere in the world, you decide."

A smirk took over Rory's face, "Anywhere?"

He sighed, "Oh no…I'm scared of that look, but yes, anywhere you want."

She beamed, "Australia."

Logan cackled and his eyes crinkled with his grin, "Want to see Finn's homeland eh? You know he's going to be insufferable about this right?"

She nodded excitedly, "Exactly. I also want to go to New Zealand and see the Lord of the Rings tour."

He shook his head, "When did I fall in love with such a nerd?"

* * *

**November 26****th****, 2004 – 1AM – Colin and Stephanie's Apartment **

"I'm coming!" Stephanie tied the strings of her robe in a haste as she stumbled towards the large thudding sound at the door. She fumbled and swung it back to reveal Rory bundled up from head to toe, grinning from ear to ear.

After staring for a few moments in sheer surprise, Stephanie exploded with a mixture of worry and outrage, "Rory, is everything ok?! What the hell are you doing? Get inside!"

Rory shuffled in and as soon as Stephanie closed the door, she gripped the blonde in a tight hug, "I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been a good friend to me during all this and I haven't seen you in weeks and I haven't called to check in and what if something really bad had happened to you? I can't just stay in this selfish little bubble and ask everyone to take care of me without taking care of you guys too. I'm just really sorry."

The two had migrated to sit on the couch and Stephanie grabbed Rory's hand, "First, take a breath. That was quite the Rory rant. I've missed those." She smiled brightly. "Second, do not apologize! We just thought after…well after Finn told Colin you didn't want to see him anymore; we just didn't want to make your life more difficult."

Rory felt her cheeks redden with a touch of anger, "I_ never_ told Finn to ban Colin from coming over. I never said that! You guys are my friends…" She huffed, "That makes sense now. Finn's so overprotective."

"Ya think?" Her smirk made Rory swat at her arm. "Anyways…why show up at 1 in the morning to do this? Not that I don't love you…but I need my beauty rest, ya know?"

Rory grinned mischievously, "We're going Black Friday shopping."

Stephanie stared for a half a second before squealing, "Give me ten minutes!"

Rory leaned back as Stephanie took off for the bedroom, brushing past a disheveled Colin.

"Rory, is everything ok?" He looked uncharacteristically sheepish.

Rory bit her lip before giving a quick update on the case. She'd tell Stephanie in the car on the way to the mall.

Colin sat down in the chair across from Rory with an unreadable expression, stewing silently.

Rory decided to break the silence, "I'm sorry for snapping at you a couple weeks ago. You were just being a friend and I shouldn't have gotten mad. I…" Her voice quivered a bit, "I honestly probably owe you more than you think. If you hadn't told Logan, I don't know how long I'd have kept going down that path."

His brow furrowed in confusion, "Should I know what you're talking about?"

She shook her head, "No, you shouldn't. Your discovery started a serious of dominos that ultimately helped me start to get better. I'm going to see a counselor next week. Logan lied to you to protect me; I hadn't actually told him what happened to me, so if you hadn't figured it out, I don't know when I would have told him."

He blew out a deep breath, "Damn Gilden, I told you you needed me, but who knew how much?"

The tension popped like a rubber band and the two friends were laughing like nothing had happened.

"You're insufferable!"

He answered with a smirk, "Ehh… you know you love it."

"Whatever." She smiled as she rolled her eyes. "I'm also going to talk with Finn. I never told him to ban you or Stephanie from coming over. He's just overprotective."

"No shit Sherlock." He shrugged, "All water under the bridge though." Colin wouldn't dare let her know how his heart felt relieved knowing she hadn't been mad at him. He wasn't a smuck after all.

Rory's phone starting ringing, so she quickly answered, "Yes Mother, we will be down in five minutes."

"Tell Stephanie all us commoners do not look like fashion models when we Black Friday shop and she owes me some serious cash if I miss out on that luggage set at Macy's." Lorelai bantered back quickly, sitting in the idling Jeep outside the apartment building.

Rory flipped her phone shut, "Steph! Come on!"

"Almost ready!"

Colin gave Rory a look, "You know you're going to be waiting for another half hour, right?"

* * *

**November 28****th****, 2004 – Finn's Apartment**

"Alright, so we're all set right?" Rory whispered softly, her phone to her ear as the shower ran and her boombox played songs from the radio. Finn, still insisting she needed to have protection, was right outside the door and Rory knew she'd have to be sneaky to pull off her plan.

"Yeah, I just called Finn and told him Colin had car problems and gave him an address 45 minutes away. Probably 30 the way he drives though. You'll have about an hour-hour and a half tops, so hope you can talk fast." Stephanie whispered back, even though no one was around to overhear her in her own apartment.

A knock at the door made Rory jump.

"Hey Love?"

She turned down the radio and yelled back, "Yeah?"

"Colin needs a lift, so I'm going to run out and be right back. I called Logan and Stephanie, but neither answered. You won't be here by yourself long, but I'm going to ask the doorman to come sit outside the door."

She smirked, "Don't worry Finn! I'll be fine for a few minutes alone."

"I know you will, but I'm still going to talk to the doorman. Back soon!"

She heard his footsteps fade and turned back up the radio, "Okay Finn's on the way. How long now?"

"I said 1:30, so you've got five minutes. Go GO!" Stephanie laughed manically and hung up.

Rory waited for the door to the front door to slam and then she was off humming the Power Rangers theme song under her breath.

**XXX **

"Rosemary?"

The redhead turned around in the local coffee shop to see Rory Gilmore. Rory was the last person she really wanted to see right now, but it wasn't entirely the girl's fault.

"Hey Rory. What, no backup today?" The jab was almost instinctual, and she saw the brunette flinch. Bitch move, but that was her right?

Rory shook her head and sat down across from her, "No, it's just me. Stephanie's not coming if you can't tell. I wanted to talk with you alone."

"Rory, whatever this is. I'm not interested." Rose stood up to leave.

"Wait! Just..." The brunette grabbed at her arm, "Give me five minutes?"

Against her better judgement, Rosemary sat back down and glanced at her wristwatch. "Five minutes."

Rory sighed, "I wanted to see what it would take for you to consider giving Finn another chance? He won't tell me what happened, but he's my brother and I know he loves you. He misses you, but he's just been so worried about my case. They…" She took a deep breath as she felt the tightness creeping into her chest. Counseling couldn't start quick enough.

The tingles in her hands and feet started and the constricting in her chest wound itself tighter.

Rosemary grabbed her hand, "Five things you can hear—describe them in your head in detail. You'll keep it going with four things you can see, three things you can touch, two things you can smell, and one thing you can taste until it stops."

Rory, puzzled but curious, followed Rosemary's instructions and as she took a sip of the latte in front of her, her anxiety attack was gone.

"How did you know?" Ashen faced Rory stared widely at a somber Rosemary.

"I've been there Rory. Look," She sighed loudly, maybe it was time they really talked, "I know what you're going through. Do you remember last year at the LDB Halloween party how I said I had a bad boyfriend?"

Rory's eyes grew wide, "Yeah, I do."

"Well…shit." She rubbed her face with her shaking hands, "I don't like talking about this bullshit. Makes me feel weak. I've been in your shoes, Rory. When Finn told me exactly what happened and told me there's 'no way I could know what you needed', I just lost it. I hadn't wanted him to know that part of me, but it hurt when I saw the way he was with you. I didn't want it to change the way he looked at me, but somehow it had completely backfired. I just needed some space to regroup." The redhead gripped her coffee, sipping and calming herself.

Rory's eyes burned at the new information, "Rosemary, I'm just so sorry. If he had known, I know he would have never said that."

The fighting spirit spurred to life, "Well, he shouldn't just assume he knows everyone's life! He's an asshole."

"Yeah…" Rory nodded, "…but he's your asshole, right?"

"I don't know."

"You're his first girlfriend. He's bound to make mistakes, but I think you can trust him with your life. Your whole life." She reached out for Rose's hand. "No one's perfect. Just give him a chance to be there for you like he was for me."

"That's part of the problem though Rory. Your relationship gets weird. You guys say it's a sibling thing, but the way he's been? It seems like more. I'm not dealing with any bullshit anymore. If it makes me uncomfortable, I'm not dealing with it. These insecurities are enough to drive anyone crazy."

Rory shook her head, "There's nothing else there for either of us. We've been through hell and back and it shows. Finn's never had a normal family, so he doesn't know exactly what that looks like. To me, he's just another member of my family. For him, well…sometimes I wonder if I'm the first person who's ever really loved him for him."

Rosemary gazed thoughtfully into her empty mug. After a few moments of simply listening to the hustle and bustle of the coffee shop, she looked up, "I'll talk with him. I'm not going to get in the way of having a relationship with his sister, but I am going to get more vocal to you about the shit I don't like."

Rory smiled tentatively, "I think I can handle that. Friends?"

"Friends." She nodded and stood up. "So how long do I have?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you little conniving bitches would have planned for Finn to show up here too. How long do I have before he gets here?" She smirked knowingly.

Rory sheepishly glanced at her watch, "I expect him in five minutes or less."

Rosemary cackled and walked to the counter. She returned with two more lattes and blueberry muffins.

"You're looking too thin. Eat up." She pushed the plate towards Rory.

"Thanks Rose."

"What's the update with your case?"

"They arrested the man who attacked me and charged him. He has a bond hearing this week, but we're going to get a restraining order too."

"Who was it?"

Rory's voice was soft, "Marty."

"Wow." Rosemary whistled, "Did not see that coming. You ok?" She looked up to see Rory's eyes closed and her mouth open as she took deep breaths again. "Don't answer that, I know you're not ok. You're going to be okay though. You're going to start counseling soon, right?"

She nodded, "I start Tuesday." After a few more breaths, she opened her eyes. "That trick really does work. Where'd you learn it?"

"Therapy. I'm a firm believer. That shit works." She smiled. "You should think about group therapy too. You might make some friends who can relate and help the process. I met my best friend Anna in group therapy."

"I'll think about it." Rory's phone started buzzing in her purse. She smiled and answered, "Hi Finn."

"Love! Where the hell are you?!"

"Coffee shop down the street. See you soon!" She slapped the phone shut. "You ready?"

Rosemary nodded, "Yeah, I think I am. I appreciate this Rory. If you decide you want to go to group therapy, let me know and I'll go with you for the first session at least. I could always use a tune up." She shrugged off the gesture, but Rory knew how much strength that took.

"Thanks Rosemary. I hope you guys can work it out. I might take you up on the offer sooner than you think. In the meantime," She stood up and grabbed her second cup, "I'm going to run before I get mauled by the Australian who's bound to show up any moment now."

Rory almost made a clean getaway, but she wasn't fast enough. Finn bounded into the coffee shop, eyes wild and hair windblown. He was breathing like he'd run all the way from the apartment. He probably had.

"Love! What the hell were you thinking?" His voice echoed and several patrons looked back at them curiously.

She drug him to the back corner table where Rosemary was sitting, stone-faced.

"I was thinking it was time you made up with your girlfriend."

Finn looked past Rory, "R..Rose. Hey. Fancy seeing you here."

She smirked, "Stephanie and Rory are meddling."

He looked back at Rory, "Ah… I should have known. You never play the radio in the shower."

Rory realized in that moment that maybe their relationship had gotten a little weird, "You stay here and talk. I'm going to walk home and watch something stupid on television."

Finn went to protest, but Rory cut him off, "I'm going to call someone and talk to them on the way home. Don't worry."

They hugged and she whispered in his ear, "Don't screw this up."

He kissed her forehead and nodded his response, sitting down beside Rosemary instead of across from her.

Rory smiled happily and headed back towards the apartment. She pulled out her cell and called Logan.

"Hey beautiful!"

"Hey there, want to hear what I just did?"

"You've intrigued me…" Logan plopped down on his sofa and listened as Rory went into a rant about her matchmaking adventure. He grinned as he listened and was happy to hear that the task had taken Rory's mind off everything she was dealing with.

Just as Rory was about to tell Logan about Finn's call, her voice stopped.

"Ace, you still there?"

He heard a scratching noise and then Rory's voice from a distance, "Marty?"

* * *

**_AN: We have ourselves the identity of Teddy! AH! We've got a few more chapters before this story wraps up, so don't give up just yet! We've got the who, so we'll get the how and why in the next chapter(s). _**


End file.
